Tu y yo a 3 metros sobre el cielo
by mariaelisaburgos
Summary: Ella es una estudiante modelo y la hija perfecta. El, es violento y descarado. Provienen de 2 mundos distintos. Sin embargo entre los 2 nacerá un amor que los supera. Un amor controvertido por el que deberán luchar más de lo que esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

****Es un libro creado por el maravilloso escritor italiano Federico Moccia dando vida a personajes como Babi y Step, los protagonistas de su historia y eh querido traerla al mundo de crepúsculo adaptándola y dándole vida a los personajes creados por Stephanie Meyer mi más grande ídolo. Espero disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo disfruté leyéndola mientras la adaptaba. Cuídense y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.****

* * *

><p>'Allison tiene el culo más bello de Estados Unidos'. El graffiti rojo brilla en toda su desfachatez en una columna del puente en una de las calles de Seattle.<p>

Vecino, un águila real, esculpida hace tanto tiempo que seguramente habrá visto el culpable, pero nunca hablara. Un poco más abajo, como una pequeña águila protegida por sus rapaces garras de mármol, está sentado él.

Cabellos cortos, casi nunca peinados, rozando su nuca suavemente, una chaqueta Levi's oscura. El cuello hacia arriba, una Marlboro en boca, los lentes Ray-Ban en sus ojos. Tiene un aire de duro, aunque si no lo estuviera deseando. Una sonrisa bellísima, pero son pocos los que han tenido la fortuna de apreciarla.

Algunos carros en el fondo se paran amenazantes en el semáforo. Están allí, en línea como si fuera un desfile, si no fuera por su diversidad. Un 500, un New Beetle, un Micra, un auto americano no identificado, un viejo Punto.

En una Mercedes 200, un flaco dedo con las uñas comidas le da un leve empujón a un CD. De las cornetas Pioneer laterales cobra vida de repente la voz de un grupo de rock.

El automóvil vuelve andar siguiendo el flujo. Ella quiere saber 'where is the love' ¿pero existe de verdad? De una cosa esta segura, lo trataría de descubrir si no fuera por su hermana que de la parte trasera insiste en repetir: 'Pon a Eros, anda, quiero escuchar Eros'.

La Mercedes pasa justo cuando ese cigarrillo, casi terminado, cae a tierra, empujada por una última probada decidida y ayudada por un poco de viento. El baja de los escalones de mármol, se arregla un poco sus pantalones y sale en su moto Honda blu VF 750 custom. Como encantado se encuentra entre los carros. Su Adidas derecho cambia, ajusta y deja andar al motor potente que empuja como una onda en medio del tráfico.

El sol está saliendo, es una bella mañana. Ella está yendo a la escuela, el no se ha ido a dormir todavía de la noche anterior. Un día como cualquier otro. Pero en el semáforo se encuentran uno al lado del otro, y entonces no será un día como cualquier otro.

El semáforo en rojo.

El la ve. La ventanilla esta abajo, una cola de cabellos caobas descubre por pedazos su cuello suave. Un perfil ligero pero decidido, sus ojos marrones, dulces y serenos, escuchan soñadores y entrecerrados la canción. Tanta calma lo golpea.

-¡Hey!

Ella se voltea hacia él, sorprendida. El sonríe, parado cerca de ella, en su moto, sus hombros anchos, sus manos ya rápidamente bronceadas para la mitad de abril.

-¿Quieres venir a pasear conmigo?

-No, estoy yendo a la escuela.

-Bueno no vayas, haz como que vas y yo te voy a buscar ahí enfrente.

-Lo siento.- ella hace una sonrisa falsa y forzada -Me he equivocado de respuesta, no me provoca ir a pasear contigo.

-Ve que conmigo te divertirás.

-Lo dudo.

-Resolverás todos tus problemas.

-No tengo problemas.

-Esta vez soy yo el que lo duda.

El semáforo en Verde.

La Mercedes 200 avanza rápido dejando terminar la risa segura de él. El padre se gira hacia ella.

-¿Pero quién era ese? ¿Un amigo tuyo?

-No papa, solo un cretino.

Cualquier segundo después la Honda regresa de nuevo. El se agarra a la ventanilla y con la derecha da un giro al acelerador, lo suficiente como para no hacer tanto esfuerzo, aunque con su fuerte brazo no habría tenido muchos problemas en esforzarse.

El único que parece tener algún problema es el padre.

-¿Pero que hace este inconsciente? ¿Por qué se acerca tanto?

-Tranquilízate papa, yo me ocupo.

Se voltea decidida hacia él.

-Escucha, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-No.

-Bueno, consíguelo.

-Ya conseguí algo que me gustaría.

-¿Y qué será?

-Pasear contigo. Anda, vamos, corremos fuerte con la moto, después te ofrezco el desayuno y te regreso a la hora de la salida de la escuela. Te lo juro.

-Creo que tus juramentos valen bien poco.

-Cierto- sonríe, -mira, ya que conoces tanto de mi, di la verdad, ya te gusto ¿no?

Ella se ríe y mueve la cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora basta- abre un libro que saca de su mochila Nike, -Debo pensar a mi verdadero y único problema.

-¿Cual?

-La interrogación de latín.

-Creía que era el sexo.

Ella se voltea molesta. Esta vez no sonríe más, ni siquiera por pretender.

-Levanta la mano de la ventanilla.

-¿donde quieres que la meta?

Ella oprime el botón.

-No puedo decírtelo, esta mi padre.

La ventanilla eléctrica comienza a subir. El espera hasta el último instante, después quita la mano.

-Nos vemos.

No da tiempo para escuchar su seco 'No'. Se inclina ligeramente hacia la derecha. Agarra la curva, escala y consigue potencia desapareciendo veloz entre los carros. La Mercedes continúa su viaje, ahora más tranquilo, hacia la escuela.

-¿Sabes quién era ese?- La cabeza de la hermana se pone repentinamente entre los dos asientos. -Lo llaman '10 con honores'

-Para mí es solo un idiota.

Después abre el libro de latín y comienza a repasar el ablativo absoluto. En un pedazo para de leer y mira afuera. ¿Es verdaderamente eso su único problema? Cierto, no aquel que dice ese tipo. Y, sin embargo, no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Regresa a leer decidida. El carro va hacia la izquierda, hacia su escuela, el instituto más caro y elegante en todo Seattle.

-Sí, yo no tengo problemas y no lo volveré a ver más.

No sabía, en realidad, de cuanto se estaba equivocando. Acerca de cada una de las cosas.

...

La luna es alta y pálida entre las últimas ramas de un árbol. Los sonidos extrañamente lejanos. De una ventana llegan algunas notas de una música lenta y agradable. Un poco más abajo, las líneas blancas del campo de tenis brillan derechas bajo la palidez lunar y el fondo de una piscina vacía espera tristemente el verano. En la primera planta del complejo, una muchacha castaña no muy alta, con los ojos marrones y la piel suave, se mira indecisa en el espejo.

-¿Te sirve la camiseta negra, elástica que compramos en Dolce & Gabbana?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y el pantalón azul?- grita mas fuerte Bella de su habitación.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y la licra, te la quieres poner?

Alice esta ahora parada en la puerta, mira a Bella con las gavetas de la ropa abiertas y las cosas regadas por todos lados.

-Entonces me pondré esto...

Alice avanza entre algunos zapatos deportivos regados en el suelo, todos talla treinta y siete.

-¡No! Eso no te lo pones porque lo estoy guardando.- Alice le arrebató la prenda de las manos.

-Igual me lo agarro.

Bella se lanza encima para recuperar lo que tiene la hermana en las manos agarradas a la cadera: 'Lo siento, pero no me lo he puesto nunca. Te lo podrías poner primero y después me lo agrandas todo.

Alice mira irónicamente a la hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Mira que tú te pusiste mi falda azul elástica el otro día y ahora para ver mis bellas curvas debes ser un adivino.

-¿Que entro yo en todo eso? Esa la agrando Jacob Black.

-¿Qué? ¿Jacob ha probado a tocar y tú no me has dicho nada?

-Hay poco de contar.

-No creo, juzgando por mi falda.

-Es solo apariencia. ¿Qué dices de esta chaqueta azul y debajo la camisa rosa durazno?

-No cambies la conversación. Dime que paso.

-Ay, tu sabes cómo van estas cosas.

-No.

Bella mira a la hermana pequeña. Es cierto, no lo sabe. Aun no podría saberlo. Es muy redonda y no hay nada suficientemente bello en ella para convencer a alguno a agrandarle una falda.

-Nada. ¿Recuerdas que la otra tarde le dije a mama que iría a estudiar donde Rosalie?

-Sí ¿entonces?

-Entonces, he ido al cine con Jacob Black.

-¿Aja?

-La película no era nada fascinante, y viendo mejor, el tampoco lo era.

-Sí, pero llegando al punto. ¿Cómo fue que se agrando la falda?

-Bueno, la película llevaba diez minutos y él se agitaba continuamente en la silla. Y yo pensé: es cierto que este cine es incomodo, pero según mi opinión Jacob quiere intentar algo. Y de hecho, poco después, se echa un poco para atrás y pasa su brazo detrás de mi espaldar. Escucha, ¿qué dices si me pongo el vestido, ese verde con los botones adelante?

-¡Continua!

-En fin, del espaldar bajo, lentamente, a la espalda.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo… nada. Fingía casi de no acordarme de él. Miraba la película, como concentrada. Después me ha llevado hacia él y me ha besado.

-¿Te beso Jacob Black? ¡Guau!

-¿Porque te emocionas tanto?

-Es muy guapo.

-Sí, pero muy creído… siempre esta arreglándose, mirándose en el espejo. Bueno, en el segundo tiempo había reconquistado de inmediato su posición. Me compro un Helado Cornetto Algida. El film se había mejorado un poco, quizás también gracias a la parte de arriba del Cornetto, esa con las nueces. Era fabulosa. Así me distraje y cuando me doy cuenta tiene las manos un poco muy abajo para mi gusto. He tratado de alejarme y el nada que dejaba, se agarro fuerte a tu falda azul. Y así es que se agrando.

-¡Que puerco!

-Sí, imagina que no quería saber nada de parar. ¿Y después sabes que hizo?

-No, ¿que hizo?

-Se desabotono el pantalón, me agarro la mano y me la llevaba hacia abajo. Si, sabes, hacia su coso…

-¡No! ¡De verdad es un puerco! ¿Y entonces?

-Entonces yo para calmarlo he debido sacrificar mi Cornetto. Lo agarre y se lo lance en sus pantalones abiertos, ¡hubieras visto el salto que dio!

-¡Bravo Hermana! Ahora tiene más que el corazón helado…

Comienzan a reír. Después Alice, aprovechándose de la alegría que había en el ambiente, se aleja con el vestido verde de la hermana.

Un poco más allá, en el estudio, en un suave mueble con diseño de cachemir, Charlie se prepara una pipa. Lo divierte ese proceso con el tabaco, pero en realidad es solo un compromiso. En la casa no le permiten fumar más sus Marlboro. La esposa, enérgica jugadora de tenis, y sus hijas, muy saludables, lo regañan con cada cigarrillo prendido, así que paso a fumar pipa. '¡Te da más clase, te hace parecer más reflexivo!' le había dicho Reneé. Y de hecho, el había reflexionado bien. Mejor tener ese pedazo de madera entre los labios y un paquete de Marlboro escondido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que discutir con ella.

Le da una probada a la pipa mientras hace una panorámica de los canales televisivos. Sabe ya donde pararse. Algunas chicas bajan de una escalera trasera cantando una estúpida canción y mostrando sus firmes senos.

-¿Charlie, estás listo?

Cambia rápido de canal.

-Si tesoro.

Reneé lo mira. Charlie se mantiene sentado en el mueble perdiendo un poco su seguridad.

-Toma, cambia la corbata, toma esta vino tinto.

Reneé deja la habitación sin posibilidad de discusión. Charlie se desata el nudo de su corbata preferida. Después oprime en el control el botón número cinco. Pero en vez de las bellas chicas se debe contentar de una pobre ama de casa que, enmarcada dentro de un alfabeto, trata de volverse rica. Charlie se mete en el cuello la corbata vino tinto y dedica toda su atención al nuevo nudo.

En el pequeño baño que separa los cuartos de las dos hermanas, Alice está exagerando con el delineador de ojos.

Bella aparece cerca de ella.

-¿Qué te parece?

Tiene puesto un vestido de flores, rosado y ligero. La aprieta delicadamente en el pecho, dejando el resto libre de caer, como mejor le parece, en sus caderas.

-Entonces ¿como estoy?

-Bien.

-¿Pero no buenísimo?

-Muy bien.

-Sí, ¿pero porque no dices buenísimo?

Alice continúa a tratar de hacer derecha la línea que debería alargarle un poco los ojos.

-Bueno, a mi no me gusta el color.

-Sí, pero aparte del color…

-No me gustan mucho las hombreras tan gruesas.

-Sí, pero aparte de las hombreras…

-Bueno, tú lo sabes, a mi no me gustan las flores.

-No, pero no les prestes atención.

-Entonces sí, estas buenísima.

Bella, para nada satisfecha y sin saber siquiera ella que cosa quería oír, agarra el frasco de perfume de Caronne comprado en un Duty-Free de regreso de las islas Maldivas.

Saliendo se tropieza con Alice.

-¡Hey! Ten cuidado.

-¡Ten cuidado tu! ¡Mira como te estás maquillando!

-Lo hago por Jasper.

-¿Jasper quien?

-Hale. Lo conocí fuera del instituto. Estaba hablando con Tanya y Jessica, las del cuarto año. Cuando se fueron le dije que yo también estaba en la clase de ellas. Maquillada así, ¿cuántos años me darías?

-Bueno, pareces más grande. Al menos quince años.

-¡Pero yo tengo quince años!

-Suaviza un poco aquí…- Bella se mete el índice en la boca, bañándolo de saliva, y después lo lleva al parpado de la hermana masajeándolo.

-Eso, listo.

-¿Y ahora?

Bella mira a la hermana alzando la ceja.

-Pareces a punto de cumplir dieciséis.

-¡Aun es muy poco!

-¿Chicas están listas?

Reneé, en la puerta de la casa, introduce la alarma. Charlie y Alice pasan veloces enfrente a ella, por último, llega Bella.

Entran todos en el ascensor. La velada está por iniciar. Charlie se arregla mejor el nudo de la corbata. Reneé se pasa veloz varias veces la mano derecha debajo de sus cabellos. Bella se arregla la chaqueta oscura que tiene la espalda amplia. Alice se mira simplemente en el espejo, encontrando la mirada de la mama.

-¿No estarás muy maquillada tu?

Alice trata de responder.

-Déjalo así, estamos retrasados como siempre. -Y esta vez Reneé se encuentra en el espejo la mirada de Charlie.

-¡Pero yo las estaba esperando a ustedes, yo estaba listo a las ocho!

Pasan en silencio a través de los últimos pisos. En el ascensor entra el olor del estofado de la mujer del portero. Ese aroma se mezcla por un momento con aquella extraña compañía francesa de Caronne, Drakkar y Opium. Charlie sonríe.

-Es la señora Jhonson. Hace unos platos fabulosos.

-Le pone mucha cebolla -es el juicio seguro de Reneé, que de un tiempo para acá ha optado por la cocina francesa, con la preocupación de todos y la desesperación de la señora de servicio.

La Mercedes se para enfrente al portón.

Reneé, con un ruido de joyería dorada, señal de recurrencias y navidades más o menos felices, casi siempre costosas, sale adelante y las hijas detrás.

-¿Se puede saber porque no acercan más la moto al muro?

-¿Aun mas pegada al muro? Papa este ciego.

-Alice, no te permito que le hables así a tu padre.

-Escucha mama ¿mañana podemos ir en moto a la escuela?

-No, Bella, hace todavía mucho frió.

-Pero tenemos el parabrisas.

-Alice…

-Pero mama, todas nuestras amigas…

-Las debo ver aun a todas estas amigas con la moto.

-Si es por eso, a Alice le darán el Peugeot nuevo que en comparación, visto que te preocupa tanto, corre más.

Louis, el portero, alza la barra. La Mercedes espera, como todas las noches, el lento subir de ese largo hierro con rayas rojas.

Charlie le da un saludo. Reneé se preocupa solo de cerrar la discusión.

-Si la próxima semana hace más calor, veremos.

La Mercedes sale con un poco mas de esperanza en los asientos traseros y un rayón en su espejo lateral derecho.

El portero regresa a ver su pequeña televisión.

-Entonces, no me has dicho como estoy vestida así.

Alice mira a la hermana. Tiene las hombreras muy largas y para sus gustos está muy seria.

-Buenísimo.- Ha entendido perfectamente cómo actuar con ella.

-No es cierto, tengo las hombreras muy largas y soy demasiado perfeccionista como dices tú. Eres una mentirosa ¿y sabes que te digo? Por esto serás castigada. Jasper ni siquiera te mirara. Quizás si lo hará, pero con todo ese delineador no te reconocerá y se irá con Tanya.

Alice trata de responder, sobre todo con respecto a Tanya, su peor amiga. Pero Reneé se entromete para terminar la discusión.

-Muchachas, dejen de discutir, sino las regreso a la casa.

-¿Doy la vuelta? -Charlie sonríe a la esposa, haciendo como si moviera el volante. Pero le basta una mirada para entender que no es el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Diganme si quieren seguir leyendo o si sería mejor cerrarlo.<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, tuve mi primer review, espero que las que leyeron se animen y me den su opinion sobre la historia, porque pienso que solo a una persona le gusta. Sin embargo pondré el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Besos!**

* * *

><p>El es ágil y veloz, oscuro como la noche. Luces y reflejos van y vienen en los pequeños espejos de su moto. Llega a la plaza, vuelve a correr apenas ve que por la derecha no viene ninguno.<p>

-Tengo unas ganas de verlo, son dos días que no sé nada de él.

Una bella muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y un buen posterior prisionero de unos pantalones Miss Sixty, sonríe a la amiga, una pelirroja alta como ella pero un poco más redonda.

-Lauren, sabes cómo es todo, aun si han estado juntos nunca quiere decir que ahora tienen una historia.

Sentadas en sus motos, fuman cigarrillos muy fuertes, tratando de dar una imagen fuerte y algunos años de más.

-Que importa, sus amigos me dijeron que el normalmente nunca llama a nadie.

-¿Porque, a ti te llamo?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno, quizás se equivoco de número.

-¿Dos veces?

Sonríe, feliz de haber puesto en su lugar a la amiga que, sin embargo, no pierde el ánimo.

-De sus amigos no te puedes confiar. ¿Has visto que hacen?

Cercano a ellas, con sus motos potentes como sus músculos, Emmett, James, Felix, Mike, Bunny, Dylan y muchos otros aun. Nombres improbables de historias difíciles. No tienen un trabajo fijo. Algunos siquiera mucho dinero en los bolsillos, pero se divierten y son amigos. Esto basta. Aman pelear, y eso nunca falta. Parados allí, en esa plaza abandonada hace años, sentados en sus Harley, sus viejas 350 Four con piezas originales, o con los clásicos cuatro en uno, del ruido más potente. Soñadas, suspiradas y al final, obtenidas, gracias a continuas plegarias, de sus padres. O quizás con el sacrificio de la billetera desafortunada de un joven descuidado que la dejo en la gaveta de cualquier escarabajo o en el bolsillo interno de un Henri Lloyd, en fin, demasiado fáciles de robar durante el receso.

Como estatuas sonrientes, exhiben las peleas fáciles, las manos con cualquier rotura, recuerdo de una riña. John Milius los hubiera adorado.

Las muchachas, más silenciosas, sonríen, casi todas escapadas de casa, inventando un dormir tranquilo donde una amiga, que en vez de eso, está sentada ahí cerca con ella, hija de la misma mentira.

Gloria, una chica con la licra azul oscuro y la camiseta del mismo color con pequeños corazones celeste, muestra una esplendida sonrisa.

-Ayer me divertí un mundo con Darío. Hemos festejado seis meses que estamos juntos.

Seis meses, piensa Lauren, a mi me bastaría uno solo…

Lauren suspira, después prosigue a soñar con las palabras de la amiga.

-Fuimos a comer una pizza al centro comercial.

-En serio, yo también fui ayer.

-¿A qué hora?

-Behh... habrán sido las once.

Odia a esa amiga que interrumpe el cuento. Siempre hay alguien o alguna cosa que disturba tus sueños.

-Ah, no, ya nos habíamos ido.

-¿Entonces, quieren escuchar el resto?

Un único 'si' sale de esas bocas de extraños sabores de brillo de frutas o rosados robados a vendedores distraídos o a baños maternos más ricos que pequeñas perfumerías.

-A un cierto punto llega el camarero y me lleva un ramo de rosas rojas enorme. Darío sonríe, mientras todas las muchachas de la pizzería me miran agitadas y un poco envidiosas.

Casi se arrepiente de esa frase, notando a su alrededor aquellas similares miradas.

-Nunca por Darío… ¡Por las rosas!

Una repentina risa las une a todas de nuevo.

-Después me beso en los labios, me agarro la mano y me dio esto.

Le muestra a las amigas un sutil anillo con una pequeña piedra celeste, de reflejos alegres, casi como los de sus ojos enamorados. Versos de sorpresa y un '¡Bellísimo!' reciben ese simple anillo.

-Después fuimos a mi casa y hemos estado juntos. Mis padres no estaban, estuvo fabuloso. Ha puesto el CD de Maroon 5 que me encanta. Después nos fuimos a la terraza con una cobija y miramos las estrellas.

-¿Habían muchas?- Lauren es, sin duda, la más romántica del grupo.

-¡Muchísimas!

Un poco más allá, una versión diferente.

-Hey, anoche no supimos nada de ti…

James. Una venda en el ojo, fija. Sus cabellos alborotados, ligeramente claros en la punta le dan un aire de ángel, si no fuera por su fama infernal.

-¿Entonces, se puede saber qué hiciste anoche?

-Nada. Fui a comer al centro comercial con Gloria, y después, como no estaban los suyos, fuimos a su casa e hicimos cosas. Como siempre, nada especial… ¿Han visto que han arreglando el Panda?

Darío trata de cambiar el tema. Pero James no para.

-Cada tres, cuatro años arreglan todos los locales… entonces, ¿por qué no nos llamaste?

-Hemos salido sin pensarlo, así de repente.

-Qué extraño, tu casi nunca haces algo así de repente.

El tono no promete nada de bueno. Los otros se dan cuenta. Emmett y Felix dejan de jugar fútbol con una lata aplastada. Se acercan sonrientes. Mike le da una tirada más larga al cigarrillo, y hace su guiño de burla usual.

-Saben muchachos, ayer Gloria y Darío cumplían seis meses y el ha querido celebrarlo solo.

-No es cierto.

-¿Cómo no? Si te han visto comer la pizza. ¿Pero es cierto que quieres enseriarte?

-Sí, dicen que te gusta hacer de florista.

-¡Guau!- Todos divertidos comienzan a darle golpes por la espalda, mientras que James lo agarra con el brazo alrededor del cuello y con el puño cerrado le presiona fuerte la cabeza.

-Que tierno…

-¡Ay! Suéltame…

Todos se le lanzan encima, riendo como locos, casi sofocándolo con sus fuertes músculos. Después Bunny, mostrando sus dos anchos dientes de enfrente que le han regalado ese apodo, grita de repente: 'Busquemos a Gloria'

Los Converse All Star celestes, con la pequeña estrella roja en el centro del círculo de goma por el tobillo, bajan de la moto y tocan rápidamente tierra. Gloria da solo dos pasos pero se vuelve rápidamente. Los cabellos rubios de ella hacen un extraño contraste con los ojos oscuros de Mike, con su ceja cosida malamente, con esa nariz lesionada y suave, golpeada en el hueso por un bello derechazo, cualquier mes atrás, en la cantina.

-Suéltame, anda, déjame.

Rápidamente Felix, Emmett y Bunny se ponen alrededor y fingen ayudarlo a lanzar en el aire a esos cincuenta y cinco kilos bien distribuidos, siempre pendientes de poner las manos en los puestos adecuados.

-Paren, ya basta.

Las otras muchachas se avecinan al grupo.

-Déjenla quieta.

-¿Se han ido solos a hacer cosas, en vez de festejar con nosotros? Bueno, entonces celebramos ahora, a nuestro modo.

Lanzan a Gloria de nuevo en el aire, riendo y bromeando.

Darío, aun si es poco más pequeño que los otros y regala rosas, se hace su camino a empujones. Agarra a Gloria por la mano justo cuando va bajando, y se la monta en su espalda.

-Ahora basta, paren.

-¿Y si no, qué?

James sonríe y se pone de frente a él, alargando las piernas. Sus jeans ligeramente más claros en sus gruesos muslos se tensan. Gloria, apoyada en la espalda de Darío, se agarra más fuerte. Hasta aquel momento había aguantado las lagrimas, ahora también la respiración.

-¿Sino, que harás?

Darío mira a James a los ojos.

-¿Qué coño quieres? Siempre tienes que ser la molestia.

De los labios de James desaparece la sonrisa.

-¿Que dijiste?

La rabia hace mover sus pectorales. Darío cierra los puños. Un dedo escondido entre el resto se ajusta con un sonido sordo. Gloria entrecierra los ojos, Mike se mantiene con el cigarrillo tembloroso en su boca abierta. Silencio. Repentinamente un rugido rompe el aire. La moto de Edward llega haciendo ruido. Dobla en la curva y avanza veloz, frenando poco después en medio del grupo.

-Bueno, ¿qué se hace de bueno?

Gloria finalmente suspira. James mira a Darío.

Una sonrisa ligera deja la discusión para otro momento.

-Nada, Edward, se habla mucho y no sucede nada.

-¿Tienen ganas de estirarse un poco?

El seguro de la moto cae como un cuchillo y se planta en el suelo. Edward baja de la moto y se arregla la chaqueta.

-Se aceptan concursantes.

Pasa cerca de Mike y, abrazándolo, le quita de la mano la Heineken que acaba de abrir.

-Hola, Mike.

-Hola.

Mike sonríe, feliz de ser su amigo, un poco menos de no tener más la cerveza.

Cuando la cara de Edward baja después de un largo trago, sus ojos encuentran a Lauren.

-Hola.

Los suaves labios de ella, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven apenas, pronunciando ese saludo en voz baja. Sus pequeños dientes blancos, todos pares, se iluminan mientras sus ojos verdes, bellísimos, tratan de transmitir todo su amor, inútilmente. Es mucho. Edward se le acerca, mirándola a los ojos. Lauren lo mira, incapaz de bajar la mirada, de moverse, de hacer cualquier cosa, de parar ese pequeño corazón, que como loco, hace un solo como si fuera Clapton.

-Aguántame esto.

Se quita el reloj Daytona con la correa de acero y lo deja en sus manos. Lauren mira como se aleja, después aprieta el reloj y se lo lleva cerca al oído. Siente el ligero sonido, el mismo que había escuchado cualquier día antes debajo de su almohada, mientras el dormía y ella se mantenía, pasando minutos en silencio, a mirarlo. En ese entonces, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía haberse parado.

Edward se sube en el techo pasando por el portón de un teatro viejo.

-¿Entonces, quien viene? ¿Acaso quieren invitaciones escritas?

James, Felix y Emmett no se hacen rogar. Uno después del otro, como simios que en vez de pelo tienen chaquetas Avirex, escalan con facilidad el portón.

Llegan todos al techo, por ultimo Mike, ya doblado en dos para recuperar el aliento.

-Ay, ya yo estoy destruido, hago de árbitro.- Y le da un trago a la Heineken que milagrosamente ha logrado no derramar en la fatigosa subida, para los demás un juego de muchachos, para él una empresa a la Messner.

El grupo se alinea en la penumbra de la noche.

-¿Listos?- Mike grita alzando la mano veloz. Un poco de cerveza le cae debajo a Valentina, una hermosa chica de cabellos marrones en una cola alta, que se envolvió hace poco con Dylan, un tipo bajo hijo de un rico de corbata.

-¡Coño!- le sale de la boca, creando un gracioso contraste con su cara elegante.- ¿Ten cuidado, no?

El resto se ríe, secándose las gotas de cerveza que les han caído también.

Casi todos juntos, una decena de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan en el techo. Las manos adelante y paralelas, las caras tensas, los pechos anchos.

-¡Ya! ¡Uno!- grita Mike, y todos los brazos se doblan, sin fatiga. Silenciosos y aun frescos, llegan al frío mármol y sin mucho tiempo regresan arriba. -¡Dos!- abajo de nuevo, más veloces y decididos. -¡Tres!

Aun, como al comenzar, más fuertes que cuando comenzaron. -¡Cuatro!- Sus caras, gestos casi irreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan contemporáneamente. Bajan veloces, con facilidad, llegan casi hasta la tierra y de nuevo suben. -¡Cinco!- grita Mike dando un último trago a la lata y lanzándola en el aire. -¡Seis!- Con exactitud la golpea. -¡Siete!- La lata vuela en alto.

Después, como lenta paloma, cae de lleno en la moto de Valentina.

-Coño, eres de verdad un ridículo, yo me largo.- Las amigas comienzan a reírse.

Dylan, su novio, para de hacer flexiones y baja del tejado.

-No, anda Vale, no seas así.

La agarra con los brazos y trata de pararla, logrando con un beso suave interrumpir sus palabras.

-Está bien, pero dile algo a ese tipo.

-¡Ocho!- Mike baila en el techo moviendo alegre las manos. -Muchachos, ya uno, con la excusa de que la novia se arrecho, ha parado. Pero la competencia continúa. ¡Nueve!- Todos ríen y, ligeramente más calentados, bajan. Dylan mira a Valentina.

-¿Que se le puede decir a uno así?- Agarra la cara entre sus manos. -Tesorito, perdónalo, no sabe lo que hace.- Mostrando un discreto conocimiento religioso pero una pésima práctica, debido que apoyado en la moto de Valentina comienza a besarla apasionadamente, en frente de las otras chicas.

La voz gruesa de James con aquel acento particular de su región, hace eco en la plaza.

-¡Hey Mike! Aumenta un poco, me estoy durmiendo.

-¡Diez!

Edward baja fácilmente. Su corta camiseta azul le cubre los brazos. Los músculos son anchos. En las venas su corazón suena potente, pero aun lento y tranquilo.

No como entonces. Ese día su corazón joven había comenzado a batir veloz, como enloquecido.

**Dos años atrás.**

_Una tarde cualquiera, si no fuera por su moto nueva último modelo, rodando, todavía sin pintarla. Edward la está probando, pasa enfrente del Café Fleming cuando siente que lo llaman:_

_-¡Edward, Hola!_

_Annalisa, una linda rubia que conoció en un parque, le viene de frente. Edward se para._

_-¿Qué haces por estas partes?_

_-Nada, fui a estudiar a casa de un amigo y ahora regreso a casa._

_En un segundo. Alguno a sus espaldas le quita la gorra._

_-Te doy diez segundos para que te vayas de aquí._

_Un tal Poppy, un tipo grueso y más grande que él, esta de frente. Tiene su gorra en las manos. Está de moda esa gorra. En Seattle la tienen todos. A colores, hecha a mano, de las agujas de alguna chica. Aquel se lo había regalado su madre, tomando el puesto de esa chica que todavía no tiene._

_-¿No escuchaste? Vete._

_Annalisa mira alrededor y, entendiendo, se aleja. Edward baja de la moto. El grupo de amigos se le avecina. Se pasan la gorra riendo, hasta que termina en manos de Poppy._

_-¡Devuélvemelo!_

_-¿Lo escucharon? Es un duro. ¡Devuélvelo!- lo imita haciendo reír a todos. -¿Sino que harás, eh? ¿Me darás una cachetada? Anda, dámela pues._

_Poppy se avecina con las manos abajo, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la mano libre le indica su mentón._

_-Dale, golpéame aquí._

_Edward lo mira. Por la rabia no puede ver nada más. Trata de golpearlo, pero apenas mueve el brazo lo bloquean desde atrás. Poppy pasa por los aires la gorra a uno cercano y le da un puño en el ojo derecho lastimándole la ceja. Después ese bastardo que lo había bloqueado desde atrás lo empuja adelante, hacia las rejas del Café Fleming que, viendo lo sucedido, cerro antes de lo previsto._

_Edward se lastima el pecho en contra de la acera, dándose un gran golpe. Le llega rápido una descarga de puños en la espalda, hasta que alguno lo gira. Se encuentra atontado en contra de la acera. Trata de cubrirse, pero no lo logra._

_Poppy le pone las manos detrás del cuello y aguantándolo a los tubos de hierro de la reja lo mantiene firme. Comienza a darle golpes. Edward trata de pararse como puede, pero esas manos lo bloquean, no logra quitárselos de encima._

_Siente la sangre bajar por su nariz y una voz femenina que grita:_

_'¡Basta, Basta, paren, así lo masacran!'_

_Debe ser Annalisa, piensa. Edward trata de patear, pero las piernas no logran moverse. Siente solo el sonido de los golpes. Ya no le hacen tanto mal. Después llegan los adultos, algunos pasantes, la propietaria del bar. 'Váyanse ya, lárguense' Alejan a esos muchachos tirándolos por las camisetas, por las chaquetas, quitándoselos de encima. Edward se echa lentamente, apoya la espalda en la acera, termina sentado en un escalón. Su moto esta allí enfrente, en el suelo como él. Quizás la parte lateral se rayo. ¡Pecado! Estaba siempre pendiente cuando salía del portón de no rayarla._

_-¿Estas mal, muchacho?- Una bella señora se acerca a su cara. Edward hace señal de no con la cabeza. La gorra de su madre está ahí en la tierra. Annalisa se largo con los otros. Mama, sin embargo, tu gorra todavía la tengo._

_-Toma, bebe un poco.- Alguno llega con un vaso de agua. -Tómalo lentamente. Que desgraciados, gentuza de la calle, pero yo sé quiénes fueron, siempre son los mismos. Esos ociosos que se sientan todos los días aquí al bar._

_Edward bebe el último trago, agradece sonriendo un señor que está cerca y agarra el vaso vacio. Desconocidos. Trata de alzarse, pero las piernas por un momento parecen ceder. Alguno se da cuenta y se lanza rápido a socorrerlo._

_-Muchacho, ¿estás seguro de sentirte bien?_

_-Estoy bien, gracias. De verdad._

_Edward se limpia los pantalones. El polvo se va de las piernas. Se limpia la nariz con el suéter ahora arrugado y respira profundamente. Se pone la gorra de nuevo y enciende la moto. Un humo blanco y denso sale con gran ruido del tubo de escape. Esta golpeada. La parte lateral derecha vibra más de lo normal. Esta rayada. Después mete primera y mientras los últimos señores se alejan suelta lentamente la fricción. Sin voltearse sale por la bajada._

Recuerdos.

_Un poco más tarde en casa. Edward abre lento la puerta y trata de llegar a su cuarto sin hacerse sentir, pasando por la sala. Pero el piso es traidor: chilla._

_-¿Eres tú, Edward?'_

_La sombra de su madre aparece en la puerta del estudio._

_-Si mamá, voy a la cama._

_La madre avanza un poco._

_-¿Estás seguro de sentirte bien?_

_-Si mamá, estoy muy bien._

_Edward trata de llegar al corredor pero su madre es más veloz que el. El interruptor de la sala se mueve, iluminándola. Edward se para, como inmortalizado en una fotografía._

_-¡Dios mío! ¡Carlisle, rápido, ven acá!- El padre se apura, mientras la mano de Esme se acerca temerosa al ojo de su hijo._

_-¿Que te ha pasado?_

_-Nada, me caí de la moto.- Edward se aleja -¡Ay!, Mamá me duele._

_El padre mira las otras heridas en los brazos, la ropa arrugada, el cabello sucio._

_-Di la verdad, ¿te han golpeado?_

_Su padre siempre ha sido un tipo atento a los detalles. Edward cuenta más o menos como han sido las cosas y naturalmente la madre, sin entender que a los dieciséis años pueden ya estar ciertas reglas: '¿Pero porque no le has dado la gorra? Te hubiera hecho otra…'_

_Mientras el padre abandona los detalles para ir a algo aun más serio: 'Edward, di la verdad, la política no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?'_

_Fue llamado el médico de la familia, el cual le ha dado la clásica aspirina y lo mando a dormir. Antes de quedarse dormido, Edward decide que ninguno le pondrá más las manos encima. Nunca más sin salir bien lastimado._

_En el escritorio de la secretaria esta una mujer con los cabellos rojos, la nariz un poco larga y los ojos sobresalientes. No es una belleza._

_-Hola, ¿te vas a inscribir?_

_-Sí._

_-Bueno, si te puedes poner cómodo.- Dice girando los ojos mientras toma una tarjeta debajo en las gavetas. No es para nada simpática._

_-¿Nombre?_

_-Edward Cullen._

_-¿Edad?_

_-Diecisiete, el 20 de Junio._

_-¿Dirección?'_

_- Seattle Center, Broad St. and Fifth Ave. N, Seattle, Washington- después añade ".14' prediciendo así la pregunta que seguía. La mujer alza la cara._

_-El teléfono, ¿no? Solo para la tarjeta…_

_-No seria para ir a jugar videopoker._

_Los ojos sobresalientes lo ven por un segundo, después terminan por llenar la tarjeta._

_-Son ciento cuarenta y cinco dólares, cien para la inscripción y cuarenta y cinco cada mes._

_Edward pone el dinero en el escritorio._

_La mujer los mete en una bolsa con cierre que pone en la primera gaveta, después de haber apoyado un sello en una almohadilla mojada de tinta le da un golpe preciso en la tarjeta. Budokan._

_-Se paga al inicio de cada mes. El vestidor esta en el piso de abajo. Cerramos en las noches a las nueve._

_Edward se guarda la billetera en el bolsillo, con la nueva tarjeta en el compartimiento latera y ciento cuarenta y cinco euros menos._

_-Toca, toca acá. Es hierro. ¡Pero qué digo, acero! Eric, un tipo bajo y de cara simpática muestra unos bíceps gruesos pero poco definidos._

_-¿De qué hablas todavía? Mira que si te doy un golpecito puedes desaparecer._

_Emmett se da en la espalda, haciendo ruido._

_-Esto sí es verdadero, sudor, fatiga, carne, esa que tienes tu es toda agua. Pero si eres un niño, eres minúsculo._

_-Sin embargo, ¡acabo de alzar ciento veinte! ¿Cuánto coño haces tú?_

_-Rápido. Pero que, ¿estás bromeando? Alzo los que quieras como si nada ¿y tú?_

_-Pruébame, puedo hacerlo hasta con dos piezas. Ve como lo hago ¿eh?_

_Eric se pone debajo de la balanza. Alarga los brazos, alza el asta y la lleva arriba, firme. Baja lentamente y mirando la balanza a pocos centímetros del mentón, le da un empujón, esforzando los pectorales. -¡Uno!- Después siempre controlándolo, baja con la balanza, apoya en el pecho y la sube de nuevo. -¡Dos! Y si quieres lo puedo hacer con más peso._

_Emmett no se hace repetir dos veces: ¿En serio? Entonces prueba con esta._

_Antes de que Eric pueda poner la balanza en los sujetadores, mete una pequeña pieza lateral de dos kilos y medio, la balanza comienza a doblar hacia la derecha. ¡Hey! ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Eres tonto…?_

_Eric trata de mantenerlo, pero lentamente la balanza comienza a caer. Los músculos lo abandonan. La balanza le cae en el pecho, pesada._

_-Coño, quítamelo de encima, me está ahogando._

_Emmett ríe como un loco: -Puedo hacerlo hasta con dos piezas. ¿Entonces? ¿Te puse una nada más y ya estas así? Estas de verdad destruido, ¿eh?, vamos súbela, anda, súbela…- le grita casi en la cara. -¡Súbela pues!- y más risas._

_-¡Me lo puedes quitar de encima, dale!- Eric se ha vuelto completamente morado, un poco por la rabia, otro poco porque de verdad se está sofocando._

_Dos muchachos, más pequeños, que estaban en una maquina cercana, se miran indecisos de que hacer. Viendo que Eric comienza a toser y que haciendo esfuerzos bestiales no logra quitarse esa balanza de encima, deciden ayudarlo._

_Emmett esta echado en la tierra, boca abajo. Ríe como un loco, golpeando las manos en la madera del suelo. En un momento se gira de nuevo hacia Eric con las lágrimas en los ojos, pero lo ve ahí, de pie enfrente a él. Los dos muchachos lo liberaron._

_-¡Oh! ¿Cómo coño lo lograste?_

_Emmett se da rápido a la fuga, aun riendo y tropezando sobre una balanza. Eric, tosiendo, lo persigue._

_-Párate, te golpeare, te masacrare. Te partiré la cabeza y luego la cortare en pedacitos para dársela de comer a los cerdos._

_Se persiguen furiosamente por todo el gimnasio. Girando alrededor de las maquinas, parándose detrás de columnas, volviendo a correr repentinamente._

_Emmett, en el intento de parar al amigo, le lanza encima algunas pesas. Esas piezas de goma caen al suelo pesadas, esquivadas por Eric, que no se para por nada. Emmett va a las escaleras que dan hacia el vestidor femenino. Corriendo choca con una chica y termina contra la puerta, abriéndola. Todo el resto, desnudas, que se están cambiando para la lección de aeróbica, inician a gritar como locas. Eric se para en los últimos escalones, extasiado de aquel panorama de suaves colinas, humanas y rosadas. Rápidamente Emmett mira hacia atrás_

_'Coño, no lo creo, esto es el paraíso…'_

_-¡Váyanse al infierno!_

_Una chica ligeramente más cubierta que las otras va hacia la puerta cerrándola en su cara. Los dos amigos se mantienen un momento en silencio._

_-Viste la del fondo a la derecha, ¿los senos que tenia?_

_-La primera a la derecha… ¿el culo de ella lo pasas por alto?_

_Emmett agarra al amigo bajo su brazo, moviendo la cabeza. -¿Cosas increíbles, eh? Claro que no lo paso por alto, no soy homosexual como tú._

_Así, después de esa breve pausa erótica, regresan a perseguirse._

_Edward abre la hoja de su tarjeta, se la dio Francesco, el instructor del gimnasio._

_-Comienza con cuatro series de apertura, en aquel banco. Agarra los pesos de cinco kilos, te debes alargar y abrir un poco, muchacho. Primero ten una base gruesa, después podrás construir encima.- Edward no se lo hace repetir._

_Se extiende en la banca arqueada y comienza. Los hombros le duelen, ese peso parece enorme. Hace de los ejercicios laterales, baja a tocar la tierra y de nuevo arriba. Después detrás de la cabeza. De nuevo. Cuatro series de diez, cada día, cada semana. Después de las primeras semanas, ya está mejor, los hombros no le duelen tanto, los brazos han ligeramente crecido. Comienza a crecerle el pecho, hasta las piernas se han reforzado. Cambia alimentación. En la mañana una merengada con proteínas en polvo, un huevo, leche, hígado de merluza. En el almuerzo poca pasta, un bistec en sangre, levadura de cerveza y granos. Las noches en el gimnasio. Siempre. Alternando los ejercicios, trabajando un día la parte de arriba y otro día la de abajo. Los músculos parecen enloquecer. Reposan, como buenos cristianos, solo el domingo. El lunes se comienza de nuevo. Cualquier kilo de más, semana a semana, paso a paso. Se volvió amigo de Emmett, Eric y todo el resto del gimnasio._

_Un día, pasados dos meses, llega James._

_-¿Quien quiere hacer flexiones conmigo?_

_James es uno de los primeros socios del Budokan. Es grueso y potente, nadie quiere competir con él._

_-Coño, nunca los invite a tener una pelea, solo he dicho para hacer flexiones._

_Emmett y Eric continúan a entrenarse en silencio._

_Con James siempre terminas en pelea. Si pierdes te molesta hasta el infinito, si ganas, bueno, no se sabe que podría suceder. Nunca ha sucedido que alguien le haya ganado._

_-Entonces, ¿no hay nadie en este gimnasio de mierda que quiera hacer alguna flexión conmigo?_

_James mira alrededor._

_-Estoy yo._

_Se voltea. Edward esta frente a él, James lo mira de la cabeza a los pies._

_-Ok. Vayamos para allá._

_Entran en un pequeño cuarto. James se quita la guardacamisa enseñando pectorales enormes y brazos bien proporcionados._

_-Entonces, ¿estás listo?_

_-Cuando quieras._

_James se echa al suelo. Edward de frente a él. Comienzan a hacer flexiones. Edward resiste lo más que puede. Al final, destruido, cae a tierra. James hace otras cinco veloces, después se alza y le da una palmada a Edward._

_-Bravo, Muchacho, no estás mal. Las últimas las hiciste todas con esta.- Y le da amigablemente un consejo. Edward sonríe, no logro ganarle, pero tampoco se ah burlado de él. Todos regresan a sus ejercicios. Edward se masajea los músculos dolorosos de los brazos. No ah ocurrido nada especial: James es mucho más fuerte que él, todavía es demasiado pronto._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aquel día. Solo ocho meses después.**

_Poppy y sus amigos están enfrente del Café Fleming, ríen y bromean bebiendo cerveza. Alguno come la pizza roja, todavía humeante, lamiendo los ángulos laterales para parar el tomate que gotea. Algún otro fuma un cigarrillo. Algunas muchachas escuchan divertidas el cuento de un tipo que hace muchos gestos, hablando acerca de su tema principal: fue despedido, pero finalmente tuvo una satisfacción. Rompió todas las botellas del local, la primera en forma particular._

_-¿Saben que he hecho? Me había molestado tanto que le lance la botella en la cabeza._

_También Annalisa está ahí. La noche de la riña no había llamado a Edward, no había sabido nada de ella. Pero no importa. Edward no es un tipo que sufre por soledad. Hasta entonces no había tenido más noticias de ninguno de ellos._

_Entonces, un poco preocupado, ese día, los fue a buscar._

_-Poppy, amigo ¿como estas?_

_Poppy mira a ese tipo desconocido que viene de frente. Tiene algo familiar, esos ojos verdes brillantes, el color de los cabellos, la forma de la cara, pero no lo recuerda. Está bien ejercitado, tiene brazos gruesos y un buen torso. Edward, viendo su mirada intrigante, le sonríe, tratando de ponerlo cómodo._

_-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te va?_

_Edward pasa el brazo detrás de la espalda de Poppy, amigablemente._

_James, Emmett y Felix, felices de acompañarlo, se meten en medio del grupo._

_Annalisa todavía sonríe, cuando se encuentra la mirada de Edward. Es la única que lo reconoce. La sonrisa lentamente se va de sus labios. Edward deja de mirarla y se dedica totalmente a su amigo Poppy que continua mirandolo perplejo._

_-Disculpa, pero en este momento no me acuerdo._

_-¡Como puede ser!- Edward le sonríe teniéndolo siempre abrazado, como dos viejos amigos que no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo. -Me haces sentir mal. Espera. Quizás te acuerdes de esto.- Saca del pantalón de los jeans la gorra._

_Poppy mira esa vieja tela, después la cara sonriente del tipo que lo tiene abrazado. Sus ojos, esos cabellos. Claro. Era ese pequeño que amenazo hace mucho tiempo._

_-Coño…- Poppy trata de quitarse el brazo de Edward, pero la mano de él lo agarra fuerte por los cabellos, inmovilizándolo._

_-¿Memoria corta, eh? Adiós Poppy.- Y se lo lleva hacia él y le da un golpe bestial que le aporrea la nariz. Poppy se dobla llevándose las manos a la cara. Edward le da una patada en la cara, con toda su fuerza. Poppy salta hacia atrás y se golpea contra la acera con un ruido de hierro._

_Rápidamente Edward está encima de él, antes que se levante lo inmoviliza con una mano en la garganta. Con la derecha le da una serie de puños, golpeándolo desde lo alto hasta lo bajo, por la frente, por las cejas, lastimándole el labio._

_Da un paso atrás y le da una patada derecha en plena barriga quitándole el aliento._

_Alguno de los amigos de Poppy trata de intervenir pero James lo bloquea rápido._

_-Bueno, calma, quédate en tu puesto ¿eh?_

_Poppy esta en el suelo, Edward lo llena de patadas en el cuello, en la barriga._

_Poppy trata de cerrarse, cubriéndose la cara, pero Edward es imposible, golpea en donde consiga un espacio, después comienza a pisarlo arriba. Alza la pierna y le da una patada con el talón. Seco, con fuerza, en el oído, que se rompe rápido, en los músculos de las piernas, en sus caderas, casi saltándole encima, con todo su peso. Poppy, chillando con cada golpe, moviéndose a gatas, pronuncia un piadoso: '¡Basta, basta, te lo ruego!', casi tosiendo por la sangre que le salía de la nariz directamente hacia la garganta y escupiendo un poco de saliva que le sale del labio roto y sangrante._

_Edward se para. Recupera el aliento saltando en sus piernas, mirando a su enemigo en la tierra, inmóvil, destruido. Después se gira y se lanza encima de un rubio que esta a sus espaldas. Es aquel que ocho meses antes lo había bloqueado de atrás. Lo golpea con el puño en plena boca, dándole con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Al tipo le saltan tres dientes. __Dos terminan en el suelo. Edward lo agarra por la espalda. Inmovilizándolo, comienza a llenarle la cara de puños. Después lo agarra por los cabellos y le bate la cabeza contra el suelo, con violencia. De repente dos brazos fuertes lo bloquean. Es Emmett. Por debajo de las costillas lo tira hacia arriba: 'Anda Edward, basta, vamos, lo estas masacrando.'_

_Hasta James y Felix se le acercan. James ya había tenido problemas con alguno de los otros._

_-Sí, vámonos es mejor. Quizás cualquier estúpido ha llamado a la policía._

_Edward regresa a respirar normalmente, da un medio giro hacia los amigos de Poppy que lo miran en silencio._

_-¡Pedazos de mierda!- y le escupe a uno que está cerca con un vaso de Coca-Cola en mano, golpeándolo en plena cara. Pasa frente a Annalisa y le sonríe. Ella trata de devolver la sonrisa, un poco asustada, sin entender bien qué hacer._

_Mueve apenas el labio superior y le sale una extraña mueca. Edward y los otros se montan en sus motos y se alejan. Felix maneja como un loco, con James detrás, ambos gritan, yendo arriba y abajo, dueños de la calle. Después se acercan Emmett, con Edward atrás._

_-Coño, esa rubia te la podías haber agarrado… estaba muy bien._

_-Si eres exagerado, Felix. Siempre tienes que hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Con calma, ¿no? Tienes que saber esperar. Hay un tiempo para todo._

_Esa noche Edward va a la casa de Annalisa y sigue el consejo de Felix. Muchas veces. Ella se lamentaba no haberlo llamado antes, jura que le desagrada, que quería haberlo hecho, pero ha tenido tantas cosas que hacer. En los días siguientes Annalisa lo llama a seguido. Edward esta tan ocupado que no consigue el tiempo siquiera para responder el teléfono._

Una chica que vive cerca enciende una radio portátil y suena la clásica canción 'Beat it', aquella canción saca a Edward de sus recuerdos y vuelve momentáneamente a la realidad.

-¡Ciento nueve!- Mike, un poco ebrio, salta sobre el techo bailando en sus zapatos Clark de piel, sudados y sin lazos, trata de hacer un descanso. Va mal. -¡Yahooo!- mueve las manos con fuerza. -¡Ciento diez!

-Atención, damos el premio a los más sudados. En el número uno conseguimos a James. Vistosas manchas debajo de las axilas, parece una fuente. ¡Ciento once!

Edward, Eric y James hacen un esfuerzo increíble. Llegan los tres abajo, emocionados, rojos y cansados.

-En nuestro Hit Sudados el número dos lo tiene Eric. Como pueden ver, la esplendida camiseta Ralph Lauren ha cambiado de color. Ahora es un verde descolorido, o mejor, verde podrido.

Mike, agitando los puños cerca del pecho, sigue con la cabeza el pedazo que el DJ de la radio ha anunciado como suceso del año: 'Moves like jagger'. Da un giro y continúa:

-¡Ciento doce!- y naturalmente el ultimo es Edward… casi perfecto, ligeramente despeinado pero esta tan poco despeinado que ni se nota. Mike se inclina para verlo mejor, después se alza moviendo las manos en el aire.

-Increíble, he visto una gota de sudor, pero les aseguro, ¡era una sola! ¡Ciento trece!

Edward sube, siente los ojos borrosos. Algunas gotas de sudor bajan por la frente esparciéndose en las pestañas como un colirio fastidioso. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros adoloridos, los brazos tensos, las venas pulsantes, sigue empujando y lentamente sube de nuevo.

-¡Siiii!- Edward mira al lado. James también lo está logrando. Estira completamente los brazos. Falta solo Eric.

Edward y James miran a su amigo-enemigo subir cansado y chillando, centímetro a centímetro, segundo a segundo, mientras los gritos de abajo aumentan:

'¡Eric, Eric, Eric…!'

Eric, como paralizado, se detiene de repente, después temblando mueve la cabeza: 'No, no lo lograre.' Se mantiene por un momento inmóvil, y ese es su último pensamiento. Cae de golpe, dando apenas tiempo de voltear la cabeza.

Se golpea con todo el peso el pecho en el mármol.

-¡Ciento catorce!

Edward y James bajan, veloces, esperando solo el fin de la flexión, después regresan a subir rápidos, como si hubieran conseguido una nueva fuerza, nueva energía. Son ellos solos corriendo hacia la meta. O primer lugar o nada.

-¡Ciento quince!- Vuelven a bajar.

El ritmo aumenta. Como si hubiera entendido, Mike se pone serio.

-¡Ciento dieciséis!- uno después del otro pronuncia solo los números. Veloz.

Esperando que lleguen arriba para darles el sucesivo.

-¡Ciento diecisiete!- De nuevo abajo.

-¡Ciento dieciocho!- Edward aumenta aun, soplando.

-¡Ciento diecinueve!- Baja y de nuevo sube, rápidamente. James lo sigue, esforzándose, gimiendo, cada vez más rojo.

-¡Ciento veinte! ¡Ciento veintiuno! ¡Increíble muchachos!- Ninguno habla más.

Debajo solo reina el silencio de los grandes momentos.

-Ciento veintidós.- Solo la música de fondo. -¡Ciento veintitrés…!

Entonces James se para a la mitad, comienza a gritar, como si alguna cosa dentro de él lo detuviera.

Edward, en lo alto de su flexión, lo mira. James es como inmóvil. Tiembla gritando, pero sus brazos no lo quieren escuchar, no lo escuchan más. Entonces da un último grito, como una bestia herida que le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de carne. Su supremacía. E inexorablemente, lento comienza a caer. Ha perdido. Desde abajo se alza un grito. Alguno abre una cerveza: ¡Siii! ¡Aquí esta! ¡El nuevo ganador es Edward!

Mike se le avecina festejando, pero Edward mueve la cabeza.

Como una orden por aquel gesto, la plaza regresa a estar en silencio. Desde abajo, en la radio, casi una señal del destino: un pedazo de Closing time. Edward sonríe dentro de él, se lleva la mano derecha a la espalda y después baja, sobre una sola mano, gritando.

Toca el mármol, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y de nuevo para arriba, temblando y empujando solo con su derecha, con toda su fuerza, con toda su rabia. Un grito de liberación sale de su garganta:

-¡Siii!- Donde no había llegado la fuerza, llego su voluntad. Se mantiene inmóvil así, de nuevo arriba, con la frente hacia el cielo, como una estatua gritona, contra de la oscuridad de la noche, la belleza de las estrellas.

-¡Yahooo!- Mike grita como un loco. En la plaza todos explotan siguiendo ese grito, encienden las motos y los autos sonando las bocinas, gritando. Emmett comienza a patear la caseta postal.

Felix tira una botella de cerveza enfrente de una vitrina. Las ventanas de los edificios alrededor se abren. Una alarma lejana comienza a sonar. Viejos en camisas de noche salen a sus balcones gritando preocupados: '¿Que sucede?'

Alguno grita que hagan silencio. Una señora amenaza con llamar a la policía.

Como por un hechizo, todas las motos se mueven. Emmett, Felix y los otros se ponen a correr, saltando en sus asientos, mientras los tubos de escape dan humo blanco. Cualquier lata continua a hacer sonido rodando, las muchachas todas van a casa. Lauren esta aun más enamorada.

Eric se acerca a Edward.

-Buen duelo, ¿no?

-Nada malo.

Las otras motos también se acercan, ocupando toda la calle, sin importarle de cualquier maquina que suena pasándoles a lado velozmente. Mike se para encima de su vieja moto.

-Sé que hay una fiesta por 309 Third Ave S. En el 1130. Es una residencia.

-¿Pero nos dejaran entrar?

Mike les asegura:

-Conozco a una que esta allá.

-¿Quién es?

-Francesca.

-¿Pero, ustedes tuvieron algo?

-Sí.

-Entonces no nos dejaran pasar.

Riendo, se montan casi todos al mismo tiempo. Frenando y acelerando giran a la izquierda. Algunos andan en una rueda, todos sin prestarle atención al semáforo.

Después llegan a 309 Third Ave S. a toda velocidad.

Un apartamento caliente, ventanas con largos vidrios desde donde se ve la avenida. Buenos cuadros en las paredes, de un tal Fantuzzi. Cuatro cornetas en los ángulos de la sala difunden un CD bien mezclado. La música se apodera de los muchachos que, hablando, se tropiezan casi todo el tiempo.

-¡Ali hey! Casi no te reconocía.

-No me eches broma tu también, ¿eh?

-Hablaba de la ropa, estas muy bien, en serio…

Alice se mira la falda, Tanya ya la ha visto antes, se da cuenta del sarcasmo.

-¡Tanya!

-¿Que te molesta? Te pareces a Rafaela, la ñoña que vive en el 3B que en las mañanas llega toda desarreglada…

-Como logras ser así de simpática todo el tiempo, ¿eh?

-Es por esto que somos amigas.

-¡Nunca dije que era tu amiga!

Tanya se pone de frente.

-Un beso ¿hacemos las paces?

Alice sonríe. Se dirige hacia a ella cuando ve a sus espalda a Jasper.

-¡Jazz!

Deja el cachete de Tanya y sigue derecho, esperando, antes o después, concentrar su boca en el.

-¿Como estas?

Jasper se mantiene por un momento confuso.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Buenísimo.

Se saludan con un beso apurado. Después el pasa a saludar a sus amigos. Tanya la alcanza y le sonríe.

-No te preocupes, está haciendo de celebridad.

Se quedan mirándolo un rato. Jasper habla con algunos chicos, después se voltea hacia ella, la mira de nuevo y al final sonríe. Finalmente ha entendido.

-¡Caramba! Si que has exagerado… no te había reconocido.

Bella atraviesa la sala. Algunas chicas bailan entre ellas. En un lado, un aparente DJ, tratando de imitar a David Guetta, intenta un rap que tiene poco éxito. Una chica baila desenfrenada, lanzando los brazos en alto.

Bella mueve la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Rosalie!

La cara delgada y delicada, enmarcado de largos cabellos rubios se voltea.

-Bella ¡Guauuu!- Corre hacia ella y la abraza besándola, casi ahogándola. -¿Como estas?

-Buenísimo. ¡Me habían dicho que no venias!

-Sí, lo sé, pero fuimos a una fiesta por la Olgiata ¡Pero no sabes que fastidio era! Estaba con Aaron, pero nos escapamos rápido de allí. Y estamos acá, porque, ¿no estás feliz?

-Bromeas, muy feliz. ¿Preparaste la lección de latín? Mira que mañana te interroga, solo faltas tú para terminar el ciclo.

-Sí, lo sé, he estudiado toda la tarde, después he debido salir con mi mama, fui al centro. Mira, compre esto, ¿te gusta?- Y dando una extraña pirueta, mas de bailarina que de modelo de traje, hace girar a un divertido sobretodo de corte azul.

-Mucho…

-Aaron me ha dicho que estoy muy bien…

-¿En serio? Tú sabes mi teoría, ¿no?

-¿Todavía? ¡Pero si somos amigas de una vida!

-Deja quieta mi teoría.

-Hola Bella.- Un chico guapo, con cabello ondulado y castaño y la piel palida se acerca.

-Hola Aaron, ¿como estas?

-Buenísimo. ¿Has visto que linda la ropa de Rosalie?

-Sí. A juzgar por mi teoría, le queda muy bien.- Bella le sonríe. -Voy a saludar a Roberta, que todavía no la he felicitado.- Se aleja. Aaron se queda mirándola.

-¿Que quería decir con eso de la teoría?

-Oh, nada, sabes cómo es ella… es la mujer de las miles teorías y ninguna practica, o casi.

Rosalie se ríe, después mira mejor a Aaron. Sus miradas se encuentran por un segundo. Esperemos que esta vez no tenga razón.

-Anda, ven a bailar…- Rosalie baja tomada de la mano y llega al grupo.

-Hola Roby, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Oh, Bella ¡Hola!- Se intercambian dos besos sinceros.

-¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

-Bellísimo, en serio. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Lo sabíamos… fue una idea mía. Después de todo, siempre saltabas la primera hora y tampoco es que vivieras muy lejos.

A sus espaldas llega Jacob Black.

-¿Que le has regalado?

Bella se gira sonriente, pero al verlo cambia la expresión.

-Hola Jacob.

-Me regalaron un despertador bellísimo.

-Ah, qué lindo, en serio.

-Sabes, el también me hizo un regalo bellísimo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

-Un cojín todo bordado. Ya lo puse en mi cama.

-Ten cuidado, seguramente te pedirá probarlo.-Y dándole una sonrisa forzada a Jacob se aleja hacia la terraza. Roberta la mira.

-A mí el cojín me gusto muchísimo. De verdad…

En realidad le gustaría también probarlo con él.

Jacob le sonríe.

-Lo creo, discúlpame.

-Pero… dentro de poco sirven la pasta…- le grita detrás Roberta tratando de pararlo de algún modo.

En la terraza, de poltronas suaves, con cojines claros de flores, un techo de madera con luces tenues bien escondidas detrás de ramas de alguna planta. Un jazmín se enrolla alrededor de las otras plantas. Bella pasea en el suelo de cerámica. El fresco viento de la noche le agita los cabellos, le acaricia la piel quitándole un poco de su perfume y dejando solo algún leve escalofrío.

-¿Qué cosa debo hacer para que me perdones?

Bella sonriendo para sí misma se cierra la chaqueta, cubriéndose.

-Que cosa no debiste haber hecho para no molestarme.

Jacob se le acerca.

-Es una noche tan bella… es tonto arruinarla peleando.

-A mí me gusta muchísimo pelear.

-Me he dado cuenta.

-Pero también me gusta hacer las paces… la verdad me gusta sobre todo eso. Sin embargo, contigo no sé, pero no logro perdonarte.

-Es porque estas confundida. Un poco quieres estar conmigo, un poco no. ¡Clásico! Una cosa típica de todas las mujeres.

-Eso, ese 'todas' es lo que te lo arruina.

-Me rindo… ¿te gusto el film de la otra noche?

-¡Si solo me lo hubieses dejado ver!

-He dicho que me rindo. Bueno, entonces te mandare la película en cinta a tu casa. Así la ves con tranquilidad tu sola, sin nadie que te disturbe. Por cierto ¿Sabes que me han dicho?

-¿Qué?

-Que lo disfrutas más cuando sabe a mantecado.

Bella riendo trata de golpearlo.

-¡Puerco!

Jacob le para el brazo en el aire.

-¡Para! Era un chiste. ¿Paz?

Sus caras se acercan. Bella mira sus ojos: son muy bellos, casi como su sonrisa.

-Paz.- Se rinde.

Jacob se le avecina y le da un leve beso en los labios. Esta por volverse más profundo cuando Bella se separa y regresa a ver afuera.

-Que noche más esplendida ¡mira la luna!

Jacob suspirando alza los ojos al cielo.

Algunas nubes ligeramente navegan el azul oscuro del cielo. Acarician la luna, cubriéndose de luz, aclarándose por partes.

-¿Es bella, verdad?

Jacob responde simplemente 'Si', sin apreciar verdaderamente toda la belleza de esa noche. Bella mira a lo lejos. Las casas, los techos, los prados a los bordes de la ciudad, las filas de altos pinos, una larga carretera, las luces de un automóvil, sonidos lejanos. Si solo pudiera ver mejor, se daría cuenta de esos muchachos que corren, riendo y sonando las cornetas. Quizás reconocería a aquel tipo de la moto. Es el mismo que había encontrado una mañana mientras iba a la escuela. Y que se estaba avecinando.

Jacob la abraza y le toca los cabellos.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?

-_Siempre._

-Así está mejor.

Bella se deja besar.


	4. Capitulo 4

Mucho más lejos en la misma ciudad.

En una perfecta camisa blanca, con pocos cabellos en la cabeza y gotas de sudor, un mesonero gordito pasa entre todos los invitados con una bandeja de plata.

Cada tanto una mano sale de un grupo de personas y se adueña de un cóctel ligero con pedazos de fruta flotando adentro. Otra, más veloz, coloca un vaso vacio. En el borde, marcas de labial. Se puede ver perfectamente donde la mujer ha bebido y qué tipo de labios tiene. El mesonero piensa que sería divertido reconocer que mujer habrá sido tan solo por los vasos. Eróticas huellas digitales.

Con este pensamiento vuelve a entrar en la cocina, donde olvida rápidamente esa fantasía a la Sherlock Holmes. La cocinera lo regaña recordándole de llevar la bandeja con los pasapalos fritos.

-Querida, estas muy bien.

En la sala una mujer de cabellos muy colorados se gira hacia la amiga y le sonríe, siguiendo el juego.

-¿Pero has hecho alguna cosa?

-Sí, me he encontrado un amante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hace?

-Es cirujano plástico.

Ríen las dos. Después agarrando una alcachofa frita, se mueven más hacia un lado y le confiesa el secreto.

-Me he inscrito en el gimnasio de Barbara Bouchet.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es?

-¡Fabulosa! Deberías venir.

-Lo haré seguramente.

Y queriendo preguntarle cuánto cuesta el mes, piensa que lo descubrirá por su cuenta, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Después se apodera de una mozzarella frita y la manda a la barriga serena, total después se lograría deshacer de ella.

Charlie saca el paquete de Marlboro y se prende un cigarrillo. Deja salir el humo, saboreándolo hasta el fin.

-Hey, tienes una corbata bellísima.

-Gracias.

-Te queda verdaderamente bien, en serio.- Charlie muestra orgulloso su corbata vino tinto y después, por instinto, baja el cigarrillo escondiéndolo y busca a Reneé. Mira alrededor, se encuentra con algunas caras recién llegadas, los saluda sonriendo, y después, al no encontrarla le da otra fumada a su cigarrillo más tranquilo.

-¿Muy bella, verdad? Es un regalo de Reneé.

Una mesita baja de marfil, con aceitunas y pistachos reunidos en pequeños envases de plata. Una mano acompañada de uñas bien cuidadas deja caer las partes inservibles de un pistacho.

-Estoy preocupada por mi hija.

-¿Por qué?

Reneé logra mostrarse bastante interesada, aquel intento de conservar la confianza de Mariana.

-Frecuenta un bueno para nada, uno que no hace nada, uno que está siempre en la calle.

-¿Y desde cuando se están viendo?'

-Ayer han celebrado seis meses. Lo supe por mi hijo. ¿Sabes qué cosa ha hecho el, eh, sabes qué cosa ha hecho?

Reneé deja caer un pistacho muy cerrado. Ahora esta sinceramente interesada.

-No, dime.

-La ha llevado a la pizzería. ¿Pero te das cuenta? En una pizzería en el centro comercial. Ni siquiera en un restaurante decente y elegante.

-Bueno, pero estos muchachos no trabajan, quizás los padres…

-Sí, pero quien sabe de quién nace… le ha llevado doce rosas feas, pequeñas, de esas que apenas llegas a la casa y se caen los pétalos. Seguramente la habrá comprado en el semáforo. Esta mañana en la cocina le he preguntado: 'Gloria, ¿qué es este horror?'. '¡Mamá, no te atrevas a botarlas!' ¡Imagínate! Pero cuando regreso de la escuela no eran más. Yo le dije que había sido Ziua, la señora de servicio filipina, entonces se ha puesto a gritar y se marcho lanzando la puerta.

-Acerca de estas historias no debes absolutamente obstaculizarla, sino es peor, que después Gloria se obstina. Déjala ser, veras que terminara por su cuenta. ¿Y ha regresado?

-No, ha llamado diciendo que iba a dormir donde Irina, aquella linda muchacha rubia, un poco rellenita, la hija de Rachelle. Justamente, se lo puede permitir.

-¿En serio? Pero si no se nota…

-Usan esta nueva técnica, te estiran desde atrás de las orejas. Es perfectamente invisible. Entonces, ¿puede salir con Bella? Me daría tanto gusto.

-Pero claro, ¿estás bromeando?, le diré que la llame.

Finalmente Reneé se concede un pistacho. Esta más abierto que los otros. Deja su cáscara por la boca de ella, y para el no es un intercambio conveniente.

-¿Felipe? Reneé ha dicho que convencerá a Bella de llevar a Gloria con su grupo.

-Ah, Buenísimo, te lo agradezco.

Felipe, un hombre joven, con la cara reposada, parece estar más interesado también a los pistachos que a las vivencias de su hija. Se dobla hacia delante, apoderándose de aquel que Reneé había ya elegido como su futura víctima. Ella lo guarda sospechosa detrás de las orejas, buscando también en él alguna señal de aquella inesperada juventud.

-Hola Charlie.

-Estas Bellísima.

Una sonrisa perfecta dice 'Gracias', y mirándolo se aleja con un vestido que costaría al menos ciento cincuenta euros. ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito? En su pensamiento lentamente ese vestido largo se desaparece e imagina que ropa íntima llevara debajo, pero después le viene una duda: ¿habrá alguna cosa que dejar a la imaginación? Justo en ese momento llega Reneé. Charlie da una última probada al cigarrillo y la apaga veloz en el cenicero.

-Dentro de un poco comenzamos a jugar. Te aconsejo, no hagas como siempre. Cuando no llega la carta, después de un poco que no logres Gin, retirate.

-¿Y si tiene más bajo que yo?

-Retírate cuando tengas bajas.

Charlie sonríe compuesto.

-Si querida, como quieras.- El cigarrillo paso invisible.

-Por cierto, te había dicho que no fumaras.

Equivocado.

-Pero una sola, no me hace mal…

-Una o diez… es el olor lo que me fastidia.

Reneé se va hacia la mesa verde. También el resto toman asiento. No hay nada que hacer, no se le escapa nada. Sentándose Reneé mira bastante a la mujer del vestido de cincuenta y cinco euros. Por un momento Charlie tiene miedo que lea también el pensamiento.

Roberta, eufórica por sus dieciocho años, por la fiesta que sale a la perfección, corre al intercomunicador.

-Respondo yo.- Pasando a un tipo que estaba por allí con un plato lleno de pizzas pequeñas.

-Hola. Esta Francesca ¿verdad?

-¿Francesca quien?

-Rumsfeld, una rubia.

-Ah sí, ¿qué le debo decir?

-Nada, si me abres. Soy su hermano, le debo dejar las llaves.

Roberta oprime una vez el botón del intercomunicador, después para estar segura de haberlo abierto, lo presiona de nuevo. Va a la cocina, toma dos grandes Coca-Colas del refrigerador y se dirige hacia la sala. Encuentra una chica rubia que está hablando con un chico con los cabellos llenos de gelatina y echados hacia atrás.

-Francesca, está subiendo tu hermano…

-Ah…- es la única cosa que Francesca logra decir. -Gracias.

Y después de haberlo dicho se mantiene con la boca abierta. El muchacho a su lado pierde un poco su esteticidad y se concede un ligero estupor.

-France ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, no pasa nada malo, aparte del hecho que yo soy hija única.

-Eso, aquí es.- James y Mike leen de primeros la tarjeta en el timbre del cuarto piso. -Son los Daniells, ¿no?

James suena el timbre.

La puerta se abre casi de inmediato.

Roberta se mantiene en la puerta, mira el grupo de chicos musculosos y despeinados. Están vestidos un poco casual, piensa tan amablemente.

-¿Puedo hacer alguna cosa?

James se le para enfrente: 'Buscamos a Francesca, soy su hermano.'

Como por magia, Francesca aparece en la puerta, acompañada por el chico con quien hablaba.

-Ah, aquí esta, tu hermano.

Roberta se aleja. Francesca mira preocupada el grupo.

-¿Y quién sería mi hermano?

-¡Yo!- Felix alza la mano.

Emmett también levanta la mano.

-Yo también, somos gemelos, como en el film de Schwarzenegger. El es el gafo.-Todos se ríen.

-Nosotros también somos hermanos- Uno después del otro alzan la mano. -Sí, nos queremos mucho.

El acompañante de Francesca no está entendiendo todo. Opta por una expresión que combina muy bien con su cabello.

Francesca se dirige hacia Mike firme.

-Pero como te ha venido a la mente de venir con toda esta gente, ¿eh?

Emmett sonríe, arreglándose la chaqueta: el resultado es siempre pésimo.

-Esta fiesta me parece un velorio, al menos la avivamos un poco, anda Francesca no te molestes.

-¿Y quién se está molestando? Basta con que se vayan.

-Ah Mike, ya me canse de esperar, ¿Permiso?- James, sin esperar que Francesca se quite de la puerta, entra.

El acompañante de Francesca de repente entiende todo: coleados. Y con un resplandor de inteligencia se aleja alcanzando a los verdaderos invitados en la sala. Francesca trata de pararlos.

-No Mike, anda, no puedes entrar.

-Disculpa, permiso, disculpa.

Imposible, uno detrás de los otros todos pasan: Eric, Felix, Emmett, Bunny, Edward y los otros.

-Anda France, no seas así, veras que no pasara nada.

Mike la toma bajo su brazo.

-Y si pasa algo ¿Cómo va a ser culpa? Es de tu hermano por haberse traído toda esta gente…- Después, como si se preocupara que alguno entrara sin invitación, cierra la puerta.

James y Eric se lanzan literalmente en el buffet, devorando panes con salami, suaves, con la mantequilla regada en la parte superior, esa redonda, pero no la prueban, lo tragan directamente sin masticarla. Se ha vuelto casi una competencia. Y más pizzas, sándwiches mezclados de pastas dulces y pequeños chocolates.

Al final James se ahoga. Eric le da golpes cada vez más fuertes en la espalda, la ultima tan fuerte que James comienza a toser, escupiendo pedazos de comida en lo que quedaba del Buffet. La mayor parte de los invitados que estaban cerca se meten inmediatamente a dieta. Mike comienza a reír como loco, Francesca a preocuparse seriamente.

Bunny gira por el salón. Parece un cuidadoso coleccionista: agarra los objetos pequeños, se los lleva cercano a los ojos, revisa los números estampados y si son de plata se los mete en el bolsillo.

Rápidamente los fumadores son obligados a botar las cenizas en las plantas.

Emmett, como buen profesional, busca rápido el cuarto de la madre. Lo encuentra. Ha sido sabiamente cerrado con llave. Pero la llave la han dejado puesta en la cerradura. Ingenuos. Emmett abre la puerta. Las carteras de las muchachas están todas en la cama, ordenadamente. Comienza a abrirlas, una después de la otra, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las billeteras esta casi todas llenas, es propiamente una bella fiesta: gente de clase, nada más que decir. En el corredor Eric fastidia a una amiga de Rosalie con miradas y comentarios fastidiosos. Un muchacho, un poco menos gelatinado que los otros, trata de darle un vago concepto de educación. Se lanza en una discusión verbal. Remediada al aire con un puño que fue mucho más pesado que los comentarios que le tocaron a su chica. Eric no soporta los sermones. Su padre es abogado, ama las palabras al menos tanto como su hijo odia la idea de estudiar derecho.

Rosalie, quizás por la emoción, se acuerda de tener ella también problemas en la mente, disculpándose con el resto:

-Se me ha corrido el rímel, voy al baño a arreglarme el maquillaje.- Cosa que serviría mucho al tipo, que se aleja en silencio, con su chica en la mano y los cinco dedos de Eric estampados en la cara.

Emmett lanza la ultima cartera en la cama.

-¡Caramba! Que robo… ¿tienes una cartera así, vas a una fiesta así, y te llevas solo diez euros? ¡Pero de verdad que eres pobre!

Esta por marcharse cuando nota que en la silla vecina, apoyada en un cojín y escondida por una chaqueta esta una cartera. La agarra. Es una bella cartera elegante y pesada, de cuero y dos líneas atadas que la cierran. Debe estar bien rica, si la propietaria se preocupa tanto por esconderla. Emmett comienza a abrir el nudo de las dos piezas atadas, maldiciendo su vicio de comerse siempre las uñas. Uno puede sufrir de falta de afecto, está bien, quizás de falta de dinero.

Pero nunca de ambas cosas a la vez. Finalmente desata el nudo. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta. Emmett esconde la cartera detrás de la espalda. Una chica de cabello rubio, sonriente, entra tranquila. Cuando lo ve, se para.

-Cierra la puerta.

Rosalie obedece. Emmett saca la cartera de atrás y comienza a buscar dentro.

Rosalie asume una expresión disturbada. Emmett ve que lo está mirando.

-Entonces ¿se puede saber que quieres?

-Mi cartera.

-¿Qué esperas? Agárrala ¿no?

Emmett indica la cama llena de carteras ya vaciadas.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque un idiota la tiene en las manos.

-Ah.- Emmett sonríe. Mira mejor a la muchacha. Es muy linda con los cabellos rubios, unos ojos azules que lo miran de mala manera y la mueca de la boca ligeramente molesta. Naturalmente tiene una falda elegante. Emmett busca la billetera, la agarra.

-Toma…- le lanza la cartera. -Basta que la pidas…

Rosalie agarra la bolsa en el aire. Y comienza también a buscar algo adentro.

-¿Sabes que no se busca en las carteras de las señoritas, no te lo ha dicho tu madre?

-Nunca he hablado con mi madre. Hey, sin embargo, tú deberías tener una charla con la tuya.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no puede ser que te manda solo con cincuenta euros.

-Es mi semana.

Emmett se los mete en el bolsillo.

-Era.

-Quiere decir que estaré a dieta.

-Entonces te hice un favor.

-¡Cretino!

Rosalie consigue lo que buscaba, y después deja la cartera.

-Cuando hayas terminado mete la billetera de nuevo. Gracias.

-Escucha, ahora que comienzas a estar a dieta, quizás mañana te invito a comer una pizza.

-No gracias, cuando yo pago quiero tener al menos la libertad de elegir con quien voy.- Se va hacia la puerta.

-Hey, espera un momento.

Emmett la alcanza.

-¿Que has agarrado?

Rosalie se lleva la mano hacia la espalda.

-Nada que te deba interesar.

Emmett le agarra los brazos.

-Eso lo diré yo. Enséñame.

-No, déjame ir. Ya agarraste el dinero ¿no? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Eso que tienes en tus manos.

Emmett trata de agarrarla. Rosalie apoya su pecho en contra de él, alejando lo más posible su pequeña mano cerrada.

-Déjame, ve que si no me pongo a gritar.

-Y yo te agarro a nalgadas.

Emmett finalmente alcanza su pulso y lo lleva hacia él. Le agarra el brazo con el pequeño puño cerrado, decidido, enfrente.

-Mira, si me lo abres te juro que no te hablare nunca más…

-Entenderás, nunca habíamos hablado sino hasta hoy, no moriré…

Emmett agarra la pequeña suave mano de la chica y comienza a empujarle con las palmas los dedos hacia atrás. Rosalie trata de resistir. Inútilmente. Con las lagrimas en los ojos, llevándose el peso hacia atrás para darle más fuerza a sus dedos.

-Te lo pido, suéltame.- Emmett continúa sin darle ventaja. Al final, uno después del otro, los dedos se doblan, vencidos, revelando su secreto.

En la mano de Rosalie estaba la explicación de aquellos puntos rojos en la cara y del seno crecido. El motivo de ese nerviosismo que, una vez al mes, agarra antes o después a cada joven muchacha y que cuando no llega las pone aun más nerviosas o las hace ser mamá. Rosalie se queda allí, frente a él, en silencio, mortificada. Ha sido humillada. Emmett, sentándose en la cama, comienza una risa ensordecedora.

-Entonces mañana no, que no te invito a cenar. ¿Sino entonces después que haremos? ¡¿Nos contamos chistes?

-Ah no, eso no ¡No conozco tan estúpidos como para hacerte reír! Y el resto de seguro que no los entenderías.

-¡Hey, fuerte la niña!- Emmett queda herido.

-De todas formas estoy segura que ya te divertí bastante.

-¿Por qué?

Rosalie se masajea los dedos. Emmett se da cuenta.

-Me has hecho mal ¿no era eso lo que querías?'

-Si apenas se pusieron rojos, no seas exagerada, dentro de un rato se te pasa.

-No hablaba de mi mano.- Lo dice antes de ponerse a llorar.

Emmett se queda allí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Todo eso que le viene en mente es de poner de nuevo su billetera y sus cosas en la cartera. Claro, no de restituirle los cincuenta euros.

El DJ, un tipo musical, con el cabello ligeramente más largo que el resto para resaltar su aspecto artístico, se agita controlando todo a tiempo. Sus manos se mueven adelante y atrás de los dos discos, mientras un audífono le da la posibilidad de escuchar antes lo que va a sonar y así evitar una vergüenza por una entrada equivocada.

Edward gira por la fiesta, se mira alrededor, escucha distraído estúpidos discursos de chicas de dieciocho años: vestidos costosos vistos en vitrinas, motos no compradas por sus padres, noviazgos imposibles, cuernos asegurados, aspiraciones frustradas.

De la ventana en el fondo del salón, esa que da a la terraza, entra un poco de viento. Las cortinas vuelan ligeramente mientras que se quedan atadas con la ventana. Se ven manos que las empujan tratando de abrir la ventana. Un buen chico elegante ha logrado empujarla mejor, consiguiendo el lugar y fuerza justa.

Poco después, a sus espaldas aparece una chica. Ríe divertida de esa pequeña dificultad. La luz de la luna, que viene detrás, ilumina ligeramente su vestido volviéndolo por un momento transparente.

Edward se queda mirándola. La chica mueve los cabellos, sonríe al tipo. Muestra sus dientes blancos y bellísimos. Aun de lejos se puede sentir la intensidad de su mirada. Sus ojos marrones, profundos y pulidos. Edward se acuerda de ella, de su encuentro, ya se han visto. O quizás es mejor llamarlo un encontronazo. Los dos se dicen algo. La chica asienta con la cabeza y sigue al muchacho hacia la mesa de las bebidas. De repente, Edward también tiene ganas de beber.

Jacob lleva a Bella a través de los invitados. Le toca apenas la espalda con la palma de la mano, probando a cada paso un poco de su perfume ligero. Bella saluda algunos amigos que han llegado mientras ella estaba en la terraza. Llegan a la mesa con las cosas de beber. Repentinamente un tipo se pone frente a Bella.

Es Edward.

-Bueno, he visto que me has hecho caso, estas buscando como resuelves tu problema- dice indicando con la cabeza a Jacob -Entiendo que es solo un primer intento. Pero podría ser. Claro, si no has podido encontrar algo mejor…

Bella lo mira, desconcertada. Lo conoce, pero no le parece simpático. ¿O si? ¿Que ha sucedido con ese tipo?

Edward le refresca la memoria.

-Te he acompañado a la escuela una mañana, hace unos días atrás.

-Imposible, yo voy a escuela siempre con mi papa.

-Tienes razón, digamos que te he escoltado. Estaba pegado a tu carro.

Bella recordando lo mira molesta.

-Veo que finalmente te acuerdas.

-Cierto, eras ese tipo que decía un poco de idioteces. Nunca cambias, ¿eh?

-Porque debería, soy perfecto.- Edward alarga los brazos mostrando su físico.

Bella piensa que al menos desde ese punto de vista tiene razón.

Es el resto lo que no cuadra. Comenzando desde su apariencia hasta su modo de comportarse.

-Ves, no dices que no.

-Tampoco te respondo.

-Bella ¿te esta fastidiando?- Jacob tiene la mala idea de entrometerse. Edward ni siquiera lo mira.

-No, Jacob, Gracias.

-Entonces, si no te estoy fastidiando, te estoy agradando…

-Me eres completamente indiferente, aunque diría que me fastidias ligeramente, para ser precisa.

Jacob trata de cerrar esa discusión dirigiéndose a Bella.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

Edward responde por ella.

-Sí, gracias, sírveme una Coca-Cola, ¿está bien?

Jacob no le presta atención.

-¿Bella quieres algo?

Edward por primera vez lo mira.

-Sí, una Coca, ya te lo dije, apúrate.

Jacob se queda mirándolo con un vaso en la mano.

-Apúrate ¿no escuchas, gusano?

-Déjalo así.- Bella interviene quitándole el vaso de la mano de Jacob. -Lo hago yo.

-Ves, cuando eres gentil te ves mucho más linda.

Bella agarra la botella.

-Toma, y cuidado a que no la derrames.- Después lanza el vaso lleno de Coca-Cola en la cara a Edward bañándolo completo.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, eres todo un niño ¿eh?, no sabes siquiera beber.-

Jacob comienza a reírse. Edward le da un empujón tan fuerte que lo hace volar hacia un mesón bajo, lanzando todo lo que tenia arriba. Después agarra por los bordes el mantel que tiene encima las cosas de beber. Tira fuerte, tratando de hacer como algunos ilusionistas, pero el numero no le sale. Una decena de botellas se derraman volando por los muebles vecinos y encima de los invitados.

Algunos vasos se rompen. Edward se seca la cara.

Bella lo guarda asqueada.

-Eres de verdad una bestia.

-Tienes razón, tengo ganas de una bella ducha, estoy todo pegajoso. Es culpa tuya, así que la harás conmigo.

Edward se dobla veloz agarrándola por las piernas y cargándola sobre su espalda.

Bella se trata de liberar furiosamente.

-Déjame tranquila, ¡bájame! ¡Ayúdenme!

Ninguno de los invitados interviene. Jacob se alza y trata de pararlo. Edward le da una patada en la barriga que lo hace terminar contra de un grupo de invitados. Mike ríe como un loco, baila con Felix dándole golpes en la cabeza a esos que pasan. Alguno reacciona. Cercano al Dj se echa a reír. Roberta, preocupada, se para en la puerta, mirando estupefacta su salón devastado.

-Disculpa, ¿dónde está el baño?

Roberta, sin siquiera preocuparse de aquel tipo con una chica en sus espaldas, se lo indica.

-Por allá.

Edward le agradece y sigue la indicación. Llegan el James y Eric, cargados de huevos y tomates. Comienzan a lanzar a cuadros, paredes e invitados, sin hacer alguna distinción, lanzando con violencia, para lastimar. Jacob va donde Roberta.

-¿Donde está el teléfono?

-Por allá.- Roberta indica una dirección opuesta al baño. Le parece de ser un policía que trata de dirigir el tráfico, o mejor el caos terrible que han comenzado en su salón. Sin embargo, no tiene la autoridad de darles una multa a todos y apresarlos. Alguno, más tranquilo o mas villano que los otros, se avecina besándola.

-Adiós Roberta, muchas felicidades. Me lamento, pero nosotros nos vamos, ¿eh?

-Por allá.- Ahora molesta, indica la puerta de la casa de la cual, si no fuera suya, quisiera huir.

-Páralo, te dije que me bajaras. Haré que me la pagues…

-¿Y quien me castigara? ¿Esa especie de estampilla elegante que se la da de mesonero?

Edward entra en el baño y abre la puerta corrediza de la ducha. Bella se agarra con las manos, tratando de pararlo.

-¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!

Edward gira de nuevo, le agarra las manos liberándolas fácilmente.

Bella decide cambiar táctica. Trata de hacerse la tierna.

-Anda, está bien, está bien discúlpame. Ahora bájame, por favor.

-¿Que quieres decir por favor? Me tiraste la Coca-Cola en la cara y ¿ahora me dices por favor?

-Está bien, me he equivocado al lanzártela.

-Yo se que te equivocaste.

Edward entra en la ducha, baja terminando directo debajo del chorro.

-Pero ahora el daño está hecho. A este punto me debo bañar, sino después dices que soy pegajoso también.

-Pero no, que importa.- Un chorro de agua la golpea en plena cara, ahogándole casi las palabras en la boca. -¡Cretino!- Bella se agita buscando de huirle al agua, pero Edward la tiene firme haciéndola girar para bañarla toda. -¡Déjame, idiota, bájame!

-¿Esta muy caliente?- Edward, sin esperar respuesta, gira la manilla de temperatura que está justo enfrente de su cara. Lo lleva todo hacia el azul. El agua se vuelve rápidamente fría.

Bella grita.

-Eso es lo que necesitas, una bella ducha helada para calmarte un poco. ¿Sabes que está muy bien darse duchas heladas y después hirvientes?- Y regresa el termostato hacia el rojo. El agua comienza a humear. Bella grita aun más fuerte.

-¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Ciérrala, ciérrala!

-Mira que de verdad es bueno, abre los poros, facilita la circulación, llega más sangre al cerebro, así se razona mejor y puedes entender que hay que comportarse bien con la gente… ser buenos y quizás servir una Coca-Cola, no tirársela en la cara.

Mike entra en ese momento.

-Rápido Edward, vámonos. Uno ha llamado la policía.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Lo he escuchado. Felix me ha lanzado un huevo en la frente, fui a lavarme y lo encontré en el teléfono. Lo escuche con mis propios oídos.

Edward cierra la ducha y pone a Bella en el suelo. Mike, mientras tanto, abre algunas gavetas alrededor del espejo. Consigue algunos anillos y cadenas, cosas de poco valor, pero se las mete en los bolsillos igualmente. Bella, con los cabellos en la cara, completamente bañados, está apoyada en el muro de la ducha buscando recuperar el aliento. Edward se quita la camiseta. Agarra una toalla y comienza a lavarse. Abdominales perfectos. Su piel, lisa y estirada, se mueve tensa entre los escalones de sus músculos.

Edward la mira sonriendo.

-Te conviene secarte, sino puedes agarrar un resfriado.

Bella se quita con la mano los largos cabellos bañados que le cubren la cara.

Descubre sus ojos. Están molestos y decididos. Edward finge tener miedo.

-Uy, hagamos como si no dije eso.- Continua a friccionar sus cabellos. Bella se mantiene sentada en el suelo. Su traje bañado se ha vuelto transparente. Debajo del tejido de flores lila se ven bordados de un sostén claro, quizás combinado con sus panties. Edward se da cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿quieres o no una toalla?

-Vete a lavarte el culo.

-¡Que palabras! ¿Pero cómo, una chica tan buena como tú dice estas cosas? Recuérdame la próxima vez que tomemos una ducha juntos te debo lavar la boca con jabón. ¿Está claro? Recuérdamelo, eh?

Escurre la camisa y poniéndosela en los hombros sale del baño.

Bella lo mira al alejarse. En su espalda todavía mojada, algunas pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizan entre los nervios y músculos sobresalientes y bien delineados.

Bella agarra un champú que consigue en el suelo y se lo lanza. Sintiendo el ruido, Edward baja la cabeza por instinto.

-Ah, ya entiendo porque estas tan molesta, se me olvido lavarte con champú. Está bien, pronto regreso.

-¡Vete! Ni lo intentes…

Bella cierra veloz la puerta transparente de la ducha. Edward mira sus pequeñas manos aferradas al vidrio.

-¡Toma!- le lanza el champú por arriba, a través del vidrio abierto en lo alto de la ducha.

-¡Yo se que te gusta hacerlo por ti misma… como muchas otras cosas… del resto!- y después con una risa fuerte sale del baño.

Con la palabra policía, en el salón hay una huida general. La pelea termina rápido Felix, James y Eric, del pasado más tormentoso, son los primeros a alcanzar la puerta. Algunos invitados se mantienen en la tierra sangrando.

Roberta, en un lado, llora. Otros muchachos ven los energúmenos salir con sus plumas, los Henri Lloyd, cualquier Fay y chaquetas costosas. Bunny, con un extraño sonido a platería, se aleja más pesado de lo normal. Corren por las escaleras, veloces, haciendo temblar los pasamanos donde se agarran para ayudarse en las curvas. Rompen vasijas costosas con sus elegantes aterrizajes.

Vacían los buzones de las cartas con sus patadas precisas, derecha a derecha, gritando y, después de haber robado cualquier silla de moto, desaparecen en la noche.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola :) Les traigo otro capitulo. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>-Big- Reneé pone decidida las cartas sobre el mantel verde, mirando satisfecha a su adversaria. Una mujer con los lentes grandes, al menos como su lentitud.<p>

-Bájalas ya, mi querida…

Casi se le caen de las manos. Reneé se apodera velozmente.

-Esta la pones aquí, esta es así y esta ultima acá. Esta la pagas toda.

Hace una cuenta mental veloz, después escribe el resultado parcial en una hoja.

Se alza y se pone detrás de la espalda de Charlie apoderándose también de su hielo, y después de cualquier descarto lo convence de intentarlo. También su compañero hace Gin. Reneé marca feliz los puntos. Si no fuera por el Ander que Charlie se dejo hacer, le hubieran ganado también en la segunda mano.

Toma las cartas y comienza a mezclarlas velozmente. La mujer de los lentes grandes ve sus cartas. Hasta en esto no fracasa. Es lentísima. Reneé no soportaría perder, no tanto por el puntaje, porque está bastante adelantada, sino porque repartir las cartas le tocaría a esa mujer. En las mesas cercanas, una cadena perdedora que lleva mucho tiempo convence a alguien de cambiarse, culpando así a todas esas cosas negativas de la mala suerte. Algún otro usa el cenicero, apenas vaciado por la dueña de la casa. Un abogado se sirve un whisky, exactamente justo hasta el final de los diseños del vidrio.

La medida justa para ganar, manteniéndose más o menos sobrios. Algunas parejas aparentemente más enamoradas que otras se intercambian un saludo afectuoso antes de volver a prestar atención a las cartas en mano. En realidad es más una especie de ritual mágico en vez que un desinteresado 'te quiero'.

Cualquier pareja se va, justificándose con tener que madrugar temprano o que los hijos no han llegado todavía. En realidad, o el ha estado mal últimamente o ella se ha fastidiado esa noche. Entre estos también se encuentran Mariana y Felipe. Saludan a todos, agradeciendo a la dueña de la casa, mintiendo acerca de la esplendida velada. Mariana besa a Reneé después, con una sonrisa más larga de lo normal, recuerda la promesa secreta con respecto a las hijas.

Del portón 309 Third Ave S sale un grupo de invitados. Comentando lo sucedido. Un muchacho parece tener más cosas que contar que el resto. Seguramente tiene razón, a juzgar por su labio hinchado. Después de diversas, estúpidas e inútiles preguntas, la policía se marcho de la casa de Roberta. La única que sabía algo era una tal Francesca, que viendo la fiesta destruirse se marcho rápidamente, llevándose con ella su cartera vacía y los nombres de los culpables.

En el caos general, Jasper y Alice, junto con el resto de los invitados, huyeron.

Bella, completamente mojada, había perdido a su hermana. Compensándolo, Roberta le consiguió un pantalón que le queda muy bien y un suéter de su hermano mayor que le queda casi dos veces su talla.

-Deberías ir así más seguido a las fiestas, te ves fascinante.

-Jacob, ¿Todavía tienes ganas de bromear?- Los dos salen del portón. -Perdí a mi hermana y he arruinado el vestido Valentino.

Muestra un elegante empaque plástico con un nombre diferente de aquel del vestido mojado pero igualmente famoso.

-Y como si no fuera suficiente, si mi mama ve que regreso a casa con los cabellos mojados, habrá problemas.- Las mangas del suéter le cubren sus pequeñas manos. Bella se las remanga, tirándolas hasta el codo. Después de apenas un paso, bajan de nuevo desagradablemente.

-Ese es, es él.- Detrás de las cajas de limpieza Mike indica decidido a Jacob Black. Edward lo mira.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo. Lo he escuchado con mis orejas.

Edward reconoce a la chica que esta con ese infame, aun si su disfraz es perfecto. No se olvida tan fácilmente a una mujer que insiste tanto para bañarse contigo.

-Vamos a avisar a los demás.

Bella y Jacob van hacia una calle pequeña.

-Ahora, ¿tu porque no interviniste cuando ese idiota me metió bajo la ducha?

-Que iba a saber yo, en ese momento fui a llamar a la policía.

-Ah, ¿fuiste tú?

-Sí, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, todos golpeándose… has visto a Andrés Mannelli, ¿el labio como se lo pusieron?

-Sí, pobrecito.

-¿Pobrecito? Ese se casaría con ese labio, imagínate. Quien sabe que contara después. El solo contra todos, el héroe de la velada. Lo conozco como mis bolsillos. Aquí estamos, esta es.

Se paran de frente a un auto. Las flechas brillan mientras los seguros se sueltan al mismo tiempo. Es un tipo de alarma común, a diferencia de la BMW: último modelo, nueva. Jacob le abre la puerta. Bella mira el interior perfecto, en madera oscura, los asientos de piel.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

-La traje para ti. Sabía que te habría acompañado a casa esta noche.

-¿En serio?

-¡Cierto! En realidad todo fue estudiado. Aquel grupo de cretinos los llame yo. Imagínate, todo ese alboroto fue hecho solo para que pudiera estar yo a solas contigo.

-Bueno, entonces la historia de la ducha te la podías haber ahorrado, al menos hasta cuando la ropa estuviera a la altura de la situación, ¿no?

Jacob ríe y cierra la puerta de Bella, después da la vuelta, se monta en el carro y sale.

-En general, me he divertido esta noche. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, esa fiesta hubiera sido el usual velorio.

-No creo que Roberta piense lo mismo.- Bella pone educadamente a sus pies el empaque plastificado. -¡Le han destruido la casa!

-Entenderás, que habrá, cualquier daño menor. Deberá repulir los muebles y mandar a la tintorería las cortinas.

Un sonido fuerte y sordo, duro, de hierro, rompe la atmósfera de elegancia y armonía en el interior del carro.

-¿Que paso?- Jacob mira en el espejo lateral. De repente aparece la cara de Felix. Se da cuenta de las risas. Detrás de él, Eric alza los pies y le da otro violento golpe al automóvil.

-¡Son esos locos! Rápido acelera.- Jacob acelera y comienza a correr. Las motos ligeramente agarran rápido velocidad y se mantienen al lado. Bella preocupada voltea a mirar detrás. Todos están allí, Bunny, Emmett, James, Eric, con sus motos potentes, y en el medio esta Edward. La chaqueta de cuero se infla abriéndose y mostrando su pecho desnudo. Edward le sonríe. Bella vuelve a mirar al frente.

-Jacob, corre lo más rápido que puedas, ¡tengo miedo!

Jacob no responde y continua a manejar continuamente empujando el acelerador, bajando por el final de la calle 309, en el frió de la noche. Pero la motos siguen ahí, a espaldas del carro, no se separan. Bunny acelera, Emmett extiende la pierna y con una patada golpea el faro posterior. James da una patada a la puerta trasera izquierda, rayándola toda. Las motos se doblan a toda velocidad, alejándose y acercándose al carro, golpeándolo con fuerza. Sonidos sordos y no piadosos le llegan a los oídos de Jacob.

-Malditos, ¡me la están destruyendo!

-¡Jacob no te atrevas a pararte, que después te destruyen a ti!

-No, pero les puedo decir alguna cosa.- Oprime el botón de la ventanilla eléctrica, abriéndolo a la mitad. -Escuchen muchachos- grita mientras trata de mantener la calma y sobretodo manejar bien.

-Este carro es de mi padre y si…- Un escupitajo lo golpea en plena cara.

-¡Yahooo! ¡Lo logre, cien puntos!- Emmett salta detrás de Bunny, alzando los brazos al cielo en señal de victoria.

Jacob, desesperado, se lava con un paño de tela más costoso y verdadero que los guantes de Emmett. Bella mira asqueada aquella escupida obstinada, que se apega con dificultad a su cara, después oprime el botón cerrando la ventanilla antes de que la mira de Emmett busque disparar algo más.

-Trata de llegar al centro, quizás encontremos la policía.

Jacob lanza atrás el paño y continúa a manejar. Comienzan a llegar los ruidos de carrocería golpeada y faros rotos. Cada uno de estos, piensa, son centenares de dólares en daños y largos regaños de mi padre. Entonces, tomado por una rabia repentina, Jacob comienza a reír, como un loco, casi preso de una crisis histérica.

-¿Quieren la guerra? Bien, ¡la tendrán! ¡Los golpeo a todos, los aplasto como ratas!

Le da un golpe al volante, el auto va a la derecha, después da un giro a la izquierda. Bella se agarra de la manecilla de la puerta, aterrorizada. Edward y los demás, viendo el carro moviéndose, se alejan frenando y acelerando contemporáneamente.

Jacob mira en el espejo retrovisor. El grupo está allí, detrás de él, siempre acechando.

-Tienen miedo, ¿eh? Bien, ¡tomen esto!- Presiona de repente el freno. Se siente el ABS. La maquina se para casi, aquellos con las motos a los lados la esquivan siguiendo derecho.

Mike, que está en el medio, trata de frenar, pero su moto con las ruedas lisas se mete en frente y termina contra el vidrio trasero. Mike cae a tierra. Jacob comienza a correr de nuevo a toda velocidad. Las motos, que se colocaron enfrente del auto se alejan por miedo a ser embestidos. Los otros se paran a socorrer al amigo.

-¡Que hijo de perra!- Mike se alza, tiene todos los pantalones rotos a la altura de la rodilla derecha. -Miren acá.

-Entenderás que con el salto que has dado te ha ido bien. Al menos solo tienes la rodilla raspada.

-Qué carajo me importa la rodilla, aquel idiota me arruino los Levi's, me los compre anteayer.

Todos ríen, divertidos y despreocupados, por el amigo, que no ha perdido la vida y mucho menos las ganas de bromear.

-Yahooo, lo he jodido, ¡les he ganado a esos bastardos!

Jacob golpea las manos felizmente sobre el volante. Mira de nuevo el espejo retrovisor. Solo un carro lejano. Se vuelve a asegurar. No hay nadie. -¡Idiotas, Idiotas!- Salta en la silla. -¡Les di lo suyo!

Después se acuerda de Bella a su lado.

-¿Como estas?- Regresa a enseriarse mirándola preocupado.

-Mejor, gracias.- Bella se agarra de la manilla de la puerta arreglándose normal. -Pero ahora quiero irme a mi casa.

-Te llevo rápido.

Se para un momento en el Stop, después continua por el Puente. Jacob la mira de nuevo: los cabellos mojados le bajan por la espalda, sus ojos marrones miran al frente todavía un poco asustados.

-Lo siento por lo que paso. ¿Te asustaste mucho?

-Bastante.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

-Bueno, igual debo pararme un momento.

-Como quieras.

Jacob se para. Coloca el carro cerca de una fuente pequeña enfrente de una iglesia, se echa un poco de agua en la cara, quitándose los últimos posibles rastros de la saliva de Emmett. Después deja que el viento fresco de la noche le acaricie la cara mojada, relajándose. Cuando reabre los ojos, afronta la realidad.

Su carro, o mejor dicho, el carro de su papa.

-Hijos de…- Susurra hacia sí mismo, y fingiendo indiferencia le da un giro al carro, observa los daños, quita pedazos de faros rotos. Las puertas están todas llenas de golpes, el parachoques rayado. En algunos puntos se daño mucho la pintura. Hace una especie de cuenta mental. Por dos mil dólares. Si hubiera ido al programa ese donde se adivina el precio justo, no lo habrían seleccionado a él aun si estuviera en el público. Le lanza una sonrisa a Bella, un poco forzada.

-Bueno, hay que arreglarla un poco, tiene unas cuantas cositas.

No da tiempo a terminar la frase. Una moto azul marino oscura, con las luces apagadas lo ha seguido hasta allí, se para rugiendo a un paso de él. Jacob no logra siquiera girarse y viene empujado con violencia hacia el capo del carro. En la cuenta se añaden al menos otros quinientos dólares. Edward se le lanza encima con todo el peso de su cuerpo, dándole puñetazos en la cara, violentas, tratando de golpear la boca, lográndolo.

Los labios comienzan rápido a sangrar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-Así la próxima vez aprendes a tener la boca cerrada, gusano, infame, pedazo de…- Y más puños, uno después del otro, golpeándole la cabeza contra el capo, haciendo siempre más daño. Ahora, aparte del mecánico, el padre deberá pagar también un dentista.

Bella baja del carro y, llevada por la rabia, comienza a golpear a Edward con puños y patadas, dándole en la cabeza con el empaque plastificado del vestido.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Villano! ¡Para!

Edward se voltea y la aleja con un empujón violento. Bella va hacia atrás, tropieza con la acerca y pierde el equilibro terminando en tierra. Edward se queda mirándola un momento. Jacob aprovecha y trata de entrar en el carro.

Pero Edward es más veloz.

Se lanza encima de la puerta bloqueándole el pecho. Jacob grita del dolor. Edward lo agarra a golpes. Bella se alza del suelo adolorida. Comienza a gritar ella también buscando ayuda. Justo en ese momento pasa un carro. Son los Huffington.

-Felipe, ¡mira! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Pero esa es Bella, la hija de Reneé!

Felipe frena y baja del carro, dejando la puerta abierta. Bella corre hacia el gritando:

-¡Sepárenlos, rápido, se están masacrando!

Felipe se lanza hacia Edward agarrándolo por detrás. -¡Quieto, déjalo tranquilo!

Lo abraza, alejándolo de la puerta. Jacob finalmente libre de esa morsa, se masajea el pecho doloroso y entonces, aterrorizado, se monta en el carro y huye a toda velocidad.

Edward, buscando liberarse de los brazos del señor Huffington, se dobla hacia delante y lanza con fuerza la cabeza hacia detrás. Lo golpea en plena cara. Los lentes del señor Huffington vuelan rompiéndose, justo como su cavidad nasal que comienza a sangrar. Felipe asustado, con las manos en la nariz, perdiendo sangre, sin saber dónde ir. Ahora, repentinamente miope de nuevo, casi llora por el dolor. Mariana corre en ayuda de su marido.

-¡Delincuente, desgraciado! ¡No te acerques, no te atrevas a tocarlo!

¡Y quien quiere tocarlo! Quien se esperaba que fuera un viejo ese loco que le salto a las espaldas. Edward mira en silencio esa mujer gritona.

-¿Entendiste vándalo? ¡Esto no termina aquí!- Mariana ayuda al marido a entrar al carro, después se sienta de conductora y se aleja con cualquier dificultad. La señora Huffington maneja casi nunca, solo en casos excepcionales. Y ese lo es. No sucede todo el tiempo que el marido se pone a pelear en la calle.

Bella se coloca enfrente de Edward.

-¡Eres una bestia, un animal, me das asco! No tienes respeto por nada ni nadie.

Él la mira sonriendo. Bella mueve la cabeza.

-No pongas esa cara de estúpido.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres de mi?

-Nada, ¿qué puedo querer? ¿Que se le puede pedir a una bestia? Has golpeado a un señor, uno más grande que tu.

-Primero, el me puso las manos encima, segundo, ¿qué coño sabía yo que era un señor? Tercero, peor para el que se mete en cosas que no le incumben.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces uno que se mete en cosas que no le incumben tú lo golpeas en la cara, lo caes a puños! ¡Cállate! Usaba lentes, ve…- Agarra lo que queda de los lentes.-Se los rompiste, ¿estás feliz? ¿Sabes que es una ofensa golpear a alguien con lentes?

-¿Todavía? Ese cuento lo he oído desde que nací. ¿Pero quien dijo esta cosa de los lentes?- Edward va hacia la moto, se monta. -Seguramente lo invento uno que usaba lentes villano, uno que tiene miedo de caerse a golpes, que por esto, usa lentes y cuenta estupideces.- Edward prende la moto. -Bueno, me despido.- Bella mira alrededor. No pasa ninguno. La plaza está desierta.

-¿Como que te despides?

-Bueno como quieras, no me despido.

Bella suspira molesta.

-¿Y yo, como regreso a casa?

-¿Y qué coño se yo? Puedes hacer que te acompañe el amigo tuyo, ¿no?

-Imposible, lo has asustado, hiciste que huyera.

-Ah, ahora es culpa mía.

-¿Y de quien más? Anda, déjame subir.- Bella va hacia la moto, alza las piernas de lado para montarse atrás. Edward gira el manubrio. La moto se mueve ligeramente. Bella lo mira. Edward se gira para observar su mirada. Bella trata de nuevo a montarse pero Edward es más veloz que ella y vuelve a adelantar la moto. -Anda, párate un momento. Pero que, ¿eres cretino?

-Eh no, querida. ¿Soy una bestia, un animal, te doy asco y ahora quieres montarte conmigo? ¿Detrás de uno que no tiene respeto por nadie ni por nada? No, ¡muy fácil! Se quiere coherencia en este mundo, coherencia.

Edward la mira seriamente, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada.

-De uno así, nunca puedes aceptar un pasaje.

Bella entrecierra los ojos, esta vez por el odio que siente.

Después se encamina segura por la avenida.

-¿Tengo razón o no?

Bella no responde. Edward ríe para sí mismo, después acelera y la alcanza. Le camina a las espaldas, sentado en su moto.

-Disculpa, yo lo hago por ti. Después te lamentas de haber aceptado. Es mejor que te quedes con tus ideas. Yo soy una bestia y tú caminas hacia tu casa, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Bella no responde, atraviesa la calle, mirando derecho al frente. Se monta en la acera. Edward hace lo mismo. Se alza en puntillas para no golpear la moto.

-Cierto…- continua a acompañarla con la moto. -Pero, sin embargo, si me pides disculpas, te arrepientes de lo que dijiste, y dices que te equivocaste… entonces no habría problema… yo te podría acompañar, porque en ese caso habría coherencia.

Bella atraviesa de nuevo la calle. Edward la sigue. Acelera un poco acercándosele, con una mano le agarra el suéter.

-¿Entonces? Es fácil, mira, repite conmigo: lo siento…

Bella le da un codazo, se libera de él y comienza a correr.

-¡Hey, que modales!- Edward acelera y la alcanza poco después. -¿Entonces quieres caminar hasta tu casa? ¿A propósito, donde vives? ¿Lejos? Ah, entendí, quieres adelgazar. Si, de hecho tienes razón, no fue tarea fácil alzarte debajo de la ducha.- Se le adelanta sonriéndole. -Y después, si quieres hacer otras cosas es mejor que pierdas cualquier kilito, no quisiera cansarme todos los días haciendo cosas así, ¿eh? Porque yo ya sé cómo eres. El clásico tipo de mujer que le gusta estar arriba, ¿verdad? Entonces tienes que adelgazar a juro, sino con todo ese peso me aplastas.

Bella no puede más. Agarra una botella que consigue en una esquina y se la lanza tratando de golpearlo. Edward frena de golpe y baja de lado. La botella le pasa casi encima, pero la moto se apaga y cae de lado. Edward alza el manubrio con fuerza, logrando pararla antes de que toque tierra. Bella comienza a correr.

Edward pierde un poco de tiempo encendiendo la moto.

De una calle lateral sale, justo en ese momento, un tipo con una Golf viejo modelo. Mira a Bella correr sola y se le acerca.

-Hey, castaña bella, ¿necesitas la cola?

-Hey, horrible estúpido, ¿quieres que te de un puñetazo en la boca?

El tipo mira a Edward que repentinamente se para entre los dos. Entiende que mejor se aleja. Se marcha moviendo la cabeza como indignado.

Alza el brazo derecho, tratando de poner una actitud no muy definida, fingiendo ser superior para no admitir que se acobardo. Edward mira como se aleja, después supera a Bella y se pone enfrente.

-Dale, móntate, basta con este juego.

Ella trata de seguir derecho. Edward la acorrala con la moto hacia el muro. Bella trata de pasarle por detrás. Edward la agarra por el suéter.

-¡Te dije que te subieras!

La empuja molesto hacia él. Bella aleja la cara asustada. El mira esos ojos profundos que lo miran atemorizados. Lentamente la deja ir, después le sonríe.

-Dale, te llevo a tu casa, sino esta noche terminara con que pelee con medio mundo.

En silencio, sin decir nada de donde vive, se monta detrás de él. La moto sale veloz, con rabia, adelantando al frente. Bella lo abraza por instinto. Sus manos terminan, sin quererlo, debajo de la chaqueta. Su piel es fresca, su cuerpo cálido en el frió de la noche. Bella siente deslizarse debajo de sus dedos músculos bien delineados. Se alternan perfectamente a cada pequeño movimiento. El viento le corre por los cachetes, los cabellos mojados ondean en el aire. La moto se dobla, ella lo abraza más fuerte y cierra los ojos. El corazón el comienza a batir fuerte.

Se pregunta si es miedo. Siente el ruido de algunos carros. Están ahora en una calle mas grande, hace menos frió, voltea la cara y apoya su cara en su espalda, siempre sin mirar, dejándose llevar por ese subir y bajar, de ese sonido potente que siente debajo de ella. Después nada más. Silencio.

-Yo estaría así también toda la noche, bueno, quizás avanzaría, profundizaría, que se yo, ¡conseguiría otras posiciones!

Bella abre los ojos y reconoce los negocios cerrados alrededor de ella, los mismo que ve todos los días desde hace seis años, desde que se mudaron a vivir allí.

Baja de la moto. Edward respira profundo.

-¡Menos mal, me estabas triturando!

-¡Disculpa, tenía miedo, nunca había ido atrás en una moto!

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Justo en ese momento una Mercedes frena cerca de ellos. Reneé sale del carro. No cree lo que ve.

-Bella, te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que vayas detrás en una moto. ¿Y porque tienes los cabello mojados?

-Bueno… verdaderamente…

-Señora, permítame que le explique. Yo no quería traerla, ¿no es verdad? Dile a tu mama que no quería. Pero ella ha insistido tanto… lo que pasa es que el caballero, uno con una bellísima BMW, pero toda dañada, huyo.

-¿Como que huyo?

-¡Si, la dejo en la calle! Imagine que tipo.

-Absurdo.

-¡De hecho! Pero yo lo he regañado por esto, si señora, no se preocupe.- Edward mira a Bella. -¿Verdad Bella?

Después, dejando que solo ella escuchara: -_Sabes una cosa… Bella._ _Me gusta tu nombre._

-Mama, déjalo así, hablamos después.- insistió colocándose repentinamente roja en sus mejillas.

Charlie baja la ventanilla del carro.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola papa.

Edward lo saluda también a él.

-¡Buenas noches!- Esta divertido por esta extraña reunión familiar. Reneé, sin embargo, no se está divirtiendo para nada.

-¿Cómo te mojaste? ¿Dónde está mi vestido Valentino?

Bella alza el brazo mostrando el empaque.

-Aquí adentro.

-¿Y tu hermana? ¿Se puede saber donde la dejaste?

Justo en ese momento llega Alice. Baja del carro con Jasper que la acompaño.

-Hola ma…

No da tiempo de terminar la frase. Reneé le da una cachetada, en plena cara.

-Así aprendes a regresar con tu hermana.

-Mama, pero no sabes que paso. Llegaron unos alborotados y…

-Quédate callada.

Alice se masajea en silencio el cachete. Jasper, siguiendo también la orden de Reneé, se monta en el carro y se va.

Edward enciende la moto. Se acerca a Bella.

-Ahora entiendo porque tienes este carácter. No es culpa tuya, es hereditario.

Después mete primera y con un '_Adiós_' simpático se aleja en la noche.

Bella y Alice se meten en el auto. La Mercedes entra en la residencia y pasa adelante del portero. Louis se divirtió mucho mas al ver esos cinco minutos que todo el programa de televisión que pasaban a esa hora. Más tarde, mientras se desvestían, Alice se disculpa con la hermana por haberle arrugado la falda que le prestó.

-Fue Jasper, ¡me beso!- Pero su orgullo se detiene por el nacer de una sonora cachetada. Cuando se hacen confesiones a la hermana, hay que ver que los padres estén durmiendo. Reneé, nerviosa, trata de dormir. Esa noche muchos dormirán mal, algunos pasaran la noche en el hospital, otros están viviendo una pesadilla. Entre estos, Jacob Black. Piensa en todas las soluciones posibles, dejar el carro en la calle, llevarlo a escondidas al mecánico por la mañana, o botarlo lejos y denunciar el robo. A la final llega a la última solución posible. No hay solución. Deberá afrontar a su padre, igual que Roberta esa misma noche con los suyos.

Bella está en la cama, alterada por la velada. Piensa que la culpa de todo lo tiene ese estúpido, ese idiota, ese animal, esa bestia, ese violento, ese maleducado, ese alborotado, ese ridículo. Después, pensándolo mejor, se acuerda que no sabe siquiera como se llama.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6

Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulooo :D Leanlo y me cuentann.. Byeee!

* * *

><p>Dos rayos de sol atraviesan el cuarto. Entran largos por los bordes de la cama, por las puntas, en sus cabellos castaños, sobre sus brazos descubiertos. Con el toque de calor de un nuevo día Bella abre los ojos. El despertador no ha sonado todavía. Se pone encima la almohada, cubriéndose hasta el mentón. Se queda con los ojos aun cerrados, con las manos en la barriga, sin mover las piernas, inmóvil. Repentinamente, el despertador suena. Fastidioso e insistente. Bella se mueve en la cama, alarga los brazos, buscando el despertador a tientas en la mesita. Tropieza con 'Orgullo y Perjuicio', un libro dejado a la mitad y con 'Cumbres Borrascosas' su favorito. Consigue el despertador, lo apaga. Después prende la radio. Esta ya sintonizada en 103.10, y como todas las mañanas Ralph está dando los horóscopos.<p>

-Géminis. Hoy también tendrás una situación estacionaria. La luna pasa por su signo. Sus influencias lo volverán particularmente nervioso.

Papá no se relaja normalmente, ¡imagínate con las influencias de la luna!

-Cáncer. Por los nacidos en este signo…- Deja correr sin prestarle atención a las palabras. ¿Quién es cáncer? ¿Rosalie? No, nació en mayo. Mayo debe ser Tauro o Piscis. No, piscis es marzo.

Lentamente cierra los ojos y se duerme un poco. Se deja llevar así, en esa especie de equilibrio entre dormir y estar despierta ligera y agradablemente, aun cálida y atontada, regresando hace poco de quien sabe qué mundo. Pero entonces, sin entender bien porque, se levanta de repente. Quizás un sonido lejano, un perfume diferente, una sensación de responsabilidad. Abre los ojos y va veloz hacia el despertador. Aun las siete y veinte. Menos mal. Han pasado apenas pocos segundos, pero quien sabe porque le han parecido eternos.

-Virgo. Para aquellos nacidos en esta fecha…

Bella voltea hacia la radio particularmente interesada. Es su signo. Trece de septiembre.

-…el pase de Venus traerá momentos particularmente felices en la vida de los enamorados.- ¡Enamorados! Imagínate, primero debo encontrar uno justo. No uno que escapa y me deja en la calle. Baja de la cama. Después siente ruidos en el cuarto de al lado, corre hacia el baño pero Alice es más veloz que ella y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-Anda Ali, déjame entrar, son ya las siete y media…

-Sí, así te agarras todo el lavamanos como siempre. No esta vez.

-Anda no seas cretina, te doy espacio.- Alice abre la puerta. Bella entra.

-Ya sé que no te bastaron los golpes de anoche.- Alice le responde con una mueca, después se alternan lavándose por pedazos, un poco para cada una, sin vergüenza y sobretodo sin hablarse.

En la mañana Bella, hasta que no ha tomado su café es intratable, igual que su madre. Alice trata igual.

-¿Qué te parece aquel que te acompaño anoche? ¿Te gusta?

Bella hace un sonido extraño. No puede responder, se está lavando los dientes.

Mira a la hermana a través del espejo con los ojos sobresalientes, después se enjuaga veloz la boca.

-¿Me gusta? Pero que, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo me puede gustar uno así? Una bestia. ¿Sabes que hizo anoche? Con sus amigos ha destruido el carro de Jacob, después se cayó a golpes con él, después se paró el señor Huffington que pasaba por ahí, tratando de dividirlos, y ese tipo, ese animal, lo golpeo también a él. ¿Cómo puede gustarme uno que usa la cabeza para golpear a los demás en vez de pensar?

-¡Será, pero a todas nosotras nos gusta!

-¿A ustedes? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-A mí, Jessica, Ángela, Tanya…

-Sí, cuatro pequeñas estúpidas que siguen el culto de esos así… el mito de los bravucones, los idiotas, más bien. Tienen que entender que no hay nada de bueno en pasar destruyendo todo, hace siempre desorden, golpear a la gente…

-Tienen un montón de chicas lindas, las cambian cómo y cuando quieren él y sus amigos.

-¡Me imagino que tipo de chicas!

-No, también hay unas distinguidas. Piensa que la misma Gloria, la hija de los Huffington, esta con Darío, uno de los amigos de Ed.

-¿Ed?

-Sí, Edward Cullen, aquel que te acompaño. Jessica y yo lo llamamos 10 con honores, pero algunas veces sus amigos lo llaman Ed.

-¿Ed? Edward… Podrían todos lanzarse uno después del otro en el río para lo que me importa. Dale, apúrate, no quiero escuchar a papa gritando como siempre porque vamos tarde.

Bella regresa al cuarto y se comienza a vestir veloz.

El uniforme está ahí, en la silla. La preparo la noche anterior aun si habían llegado tarde. Ahora se convirtió en un hábito. Se pone la camisa celeste, después se mete la falda.

Edward. Que nombre más idiota. De hecho, le va perfecto. Bella va a la cocina.

-Hola mama.

Bella besa a Reneé en el cachete. Como cada mañana la golpea el sabor de leche de su crema.

-Hola Bella.

Reneé está ahí bebiendo su café negro sin azúcar. Los ojos desmaquillados y aun somnolientos no están habituados a la luz. La cocina, de hecho, esta toda en la penumbra. Bella se sienta frente a ella. Llega Alice que se sienta cerca. Bella se sirve café, después leche, y un poco de azúcar de dieta.

También Alice se sirve el café y después la leche, pero usa el azúcar normal.

Cada uno con sus hábitos únicos, el mismo puesto, la misma taza.

-Mama podrías comprar aquellos bizcochos de arroz y leche de Danone con sabor a chocolate. ¡Buenísimos!

Alice mira a Bella buscando una aprobación que no consigue.

-A mí me debes traer los bizcochos integrales, que se están acabando.

-Si no lo escriben no compro nada.

Alice se para y agrega a la lista del mercado que está en un mesón cercano los bizcochos de cada una.

-Alice, te advierto que esta vez si dejas que se pierdan los pagaras tú.

-¿Pero mama porque me lo dices a mi?

-Porque los últimos yogurt de fruta que te gustaban tanto los tuve que botar.

-¡Buenos días a todas! ¿Cómo están mis esplendidas mujeres?- Charlie besa a sus dos hijas. Se sienta también en su puesto usual en la esquina de la mesa cerca de Reneé.

-Malísimo, no entiendo porque en las mañanas se deben hacer siempre conversaciones largas e inútiles. Hagamos una regla. De mañana no se habla.- Reneé se sirve un poco más de café, y se levanta.

-Bueno, yo regreso a la cama. Las veo a las dos a la salida de la escuela. Por cierto, dile a Jessica que hoy no quiero esperar. Dile que si no llega rápido, me voy.- Le da un beso en el cachete a Charlie y con un '¡Adiós tesoro!' se marcha.

Charlie agarra la cafetera. La abre y mira adentro.

-¿Pero es posible que nunca me dejen un poco de café?

Charlie deja la cafetera en su puesto.

-Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. ¡No es posible!

Bella agarra la cafetera.

-¿Papa, te preparo uno?

-No hay más tiempo, quiere decir que lo tomare afuera, como siempre. ¿Pero porque no hacemos una cafetera más grande?

Alice pone las tazas en el lavaplatos.

-Porque no la tenemos.

-Entonces comprémosla.- Alice le pone enfrente la lista del mercado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Toma, escríbelo. Mamá no quiere tener que acordarse de nada. Cualquier cosa que queramos, se anota.

Charlie agarra la hoja de las manos de Alice. Lo lee, después escribe, debajo de 'biscochos dietéticos' con paréntesis 'Bella', 'cafetera más grande' con paréntesis 'Charlie que no logra nunca tomar un café.'

-¡Listo!- Cierra el lapicero y la lanza en la mesa. Después se alza tropezando con un taburete que cada mañana se encuentra con su pierna.

-¡Estúpidos estos taburetes!- Sale de la puerta de la casa dejándola abierta. Bella y Alice se miran.

-Espero que maneje bien. Esta mañana me parece particularmente nervioso.

-Son las influencias de la luna. Hoy paso por su signo. Apúrate en venir abajo.

-Sí, apúrate, apúrate. Siempre termino yo acomodando las cosas.

-¡¿Y anoche la mesa quien la preparo? ¡¿Entonces?...

Bella agarra el morral con los libros y sale. Pero Ralph le viene a la mente. Después, mientras baja las escaleras, trata de recordar su horóscopo. ¿Que decía la luna? Ah sí. Atención a posibles encuentros.

…

En el patio de la escuela, debajo de las hojas de una gran rama, sobre un largo muro de mármol blanco algunas chicas copian frenéticas las tareas.

-¿Pero que dice aquí? ¿Igual…?

-¡X menos uno! ¿Pero no eres capaz siquiera a copiarte?

-¡Pero mira como escribes!

-¿También? ¿No haces nunca nada en casa y te lamentas de cómo escribo? ¡Pero ve que terca eres!

-Oh, llego Mahela.

Rosalie cierra el cuaderno de matemáticas y corre a encontrarse con Mahela junto a otras chicas, todas posibles candidatas de la interrogación de latín.

-Vamos Mahe, apúrate que en un rato suena, danos la versión de latín.- Las chicas esperan enfrente de Mahela.

-No, para nada.

-¿Como que para nada?

-¿Que, no escuchan? No quiero que me copien la versión. ¿Está bien? No entiendo porque no pueden traducirlas en casa por su cuenta, como todos.

Rosalie se le acerca.

-Anda Mahe, no seas así. Disculpa, hoy la Sra. Evans me interroga seguro y también a Victoria.

Una chica del grupo con el uniforme más desordenado que el resto, igual que sus tareas, asiente.

-¡Danos la versión anda! ¡Ella nos reprobara!

-Rosalie no insistas.

-¿Que pasa Rosalie? ¿Qué insistes?

-Ah hola Bella. Que Mahe no nos quiere dar la versión. ¿Tú la hiciste?

Por un momento Mahela no es el centro de atención.

-No, solo la mitad. Pero sé que no está muy buena. Es que ya me interrogaron. Lo revise, hoy te debería tocar a ti y a Victoria, después vuelve a comenzar el ciclo. Pero normalmente interroga a quien tiene insuficiencia.

Mahela trata de alejarse. Rosalie la hala por la chaqueta.

-¿Escuchaste? ¡Anda, no nos puedes dejar así, nos arruinas a todas!

-No entiendo porque no puedes hacer como Carmen. Ella después que la hace me llama y la revisamos juntas… así se prepara y el día después le va bien. ¿A su manera, de que les sirve?

-¿Que te importa? De hecho el latín no sirve para nada. Bueno, ¿vas a dar o no la versión?

-Ya te lo dije, no. Haz que Carmen te la de.

Rosalie sopla.

-Sí, esa siempre llega de último… en cinco minutos suena. Anda, al menos hoy… ultima vez, te lo prometo.

-Lo dices cada vez. No, esta vez no. ¡No te la doy!

Mahela se aleja.

-Pero que estúpida. Es un monstruo. Por eso es así de ácida. No tiene a ninguno que la distraiga. Está claro. Al menos nosotras nos divertidos y agradamos bastante.- Victoria se acerca a Rosalie.

-Sí, pero creo que a mi mamá no le agradara bastante el tres que me dará la Sra. Evans por no haber hecho la versión.

-Toma, usen la mía.- Bella saca del morral su cuaderno de latín y lo abre en la última página.

-Al menos pueden decir que intentaron. La habrán hecho por la mitad pero es mejor que nade. Digan que se pararon en esperavisse. Es un verbo que no sé de donde rayos viene. De hecho, lo he buscado por un cuarto de hora pero no logre encontrarlo. Después me moleste y merendé. Un yogurt ligero, sin azúcar, terrible. Casi tan ácido como Mahela.- Todas ríen.

Rosalie agarra el cuaderno y lo apoya en el muro. Lo pone en medio de todas.

-Es cierto, el estudio hace engordar. Siempre he dicho, si hubiera hecho la tarea de lingüística tendría cuatro kilos más.- Rosalie comienza a copiar seguida de Victoria y las demás muchachas, todas posibles víctimas de la terrible Sra. Evans.

De las grandes ventanas de la clase se ven prados poco lejanos. Algunos niños, vestidos iguales, juegan corriendo entre la hierba. Una maestra ayuda a alzar a uno que se ensucio de verde su delantal blanco. El sol pega en los pupitres. Bella mira distraída la clase.

Vanessa ha resistido menos de lo normal. Esta allí, con las manos debajo del pupitre, tratando de traficar con su pizza roja. Pica un pedazo y con los dedos cubiertos de tomate se la lleva veloz a la boca. Después comienza a masticar, fingiendo indiferencia, con la boca cerrada, escuchando la lección como si nada sucediera.

Bella presta por un momento atención a la explicación de la maestra. Una joven mujer del ochocientos que no sabía para nada montar caballo ha decidido probar de todas formas. Y se ha caído. Bella no escucho tan atentamente para saber si se hizo mal o no. La única cosa segura es que alguno, verdaderamente corto de ideas, ha tratado de hacer una especie de novela romántica.

-Bien. Esta obra, A Luigia Pallavcini caduta da cavallo, la traen para el lunes.- La otra cosa segura es que la tendría que estudiar. La campana suena. La Sra. Evans cierra el registro.- Voy a la sala de profesores a buscar el registro de latín. Las dejo solas. No hagan alboroto.

Las muchachas salen todas de sus pupitres. Tres de ellas antes que la profesora se marche logrando conseguir el permiso de ir al baño. En realidad solo una va por razones fisiológicas. Las otras dos entran en un único baño y se dividen felices el mismo vicio. Una agradable Merit en la cara de todos aquellos que la indican como el cigarrillo que hace más daño. Regresa la maestra. Todas las muchachas regresan a sus puestos. Escuchando atentas la explicación acerca de la métrica latina. Alguna marca los acentos y copia la frase escrita en la pizarra.

Alguna otra, segura de ser interrogada, repasa la versión. Vanessa no logra resistir. Pica de nuevo la pizza. Dos chicas más atrás mastican mentas. Tratan de alejar el olor de la nicotina. Otra en el fondo de la clase sigue tranquila la lección. Su dolor de barriga se marchó.

-Ahora para el próximo miércoles traen desde la página 242 a la 247: traducción y lectura en métrica con conocimientos perfectos de las reglas del acento.

Bella abre el diario y marca debajo del miércoles las tareas por hacer. Después, casi sin quererlo lo hojea, yendo para atrás. Paginas coloreadas y llenas de escrituras pasan por sus ojos. Fiestas, cumpleaños, frases simpáticas de Rosalie, notas de las tareas en clase. Opiniones acerca de películas vistas en el cine, amores posibles, imposibles, pasados.

'Marco T.Q.M.' Se detiene. Mira esa escritura en rojo, ahí en el fondo de la página. Un pequeño corazón cerca. Noviembre. Si, era noviembre. Y ella estaba locamente enamorada.

**Noviembre. Un año antes.**

_-¿Mama llego algo para mí?_

_-Sí, hay una carta allá en la cocina. Te la puse en la mesa._

_Bella corre rápido a la cocina, consigue la carta. Reconoce la letra y la abre feliz. Son cuatro meses que están juntos. Su historia más larga. En realidad, prácticamente, su única historia. Lee la carta._

_Querida Bella,_

_En este día tan importante (¿el descubrimiento de América? ¡Más grande! ¿El primer hombre en la luna? ¡Mucho más grande! ¿La inauguración del Gilda? ¡Casi casi!)… Hey, pequeña. ¡Estoy bromeando! Hoy son cuatro meses que estamos juntos y he decidido que para ti debe ser un día especial, feliz, bellísimo, romántico. ¿Estás lista? Agarra la moto en el garaje y sal. Porque ha iniciado tu 'búsqueda del tesoro'. 'Tesoro' en el sentido del amor. Justo lo que siento por ti. Marco._

_P.D. El primer mensaje es: 'hay una villa a dónde vas, pero de noche nunca jamás, I on the left y el árbol tree, I en ingles, eso sí. Si tu comienzas a buscar, alguna cosa vas a encontrar, ¿estás lista? ¡Ya!_

_Bella cierra la carta y piensa. La villa es Villa Glori, donde siempre voy a correr. ¿En ingles? ¿Pero por quien me toma? Es fácil, es el tercer árbol apenas entrando a la izquierda._

_-Mama, voy a salir._

_-¿Dónde vas?_

_-Debo llevar algo donde Rosalie._

_Bella se mete la chaqueta._

_Reneé aparece en la puerta._

_-¡Te aconsejo, no llegues tarde!_

_-Cualquier cosa te llamo._

_Bella sale veloz, después se para en la puerta y gira hacia atrás. Besa rápidamente a su mama en el cachete y se marcha. Llegando al patio abre lentamente, sin hacer ruido, la abertura del garaje. Saca afuera la moto, después, sin prenderla, va por la bajada. Justo cuando da la curva, mira arriba._

_Reneé esta asomada al balcón, sus miradas se encuentran._

_-Mama, en autobús tardo mucho._

_-Llévate al menos una bufanda._

_-Subiré el cuello de la chaqueta, no tengo frió, de verdad. Chao._

_Bella mete segunda. La moto da una pequeña frenada, después se enciende de golpe y sale adelante con el motor encendido._

_Recorre toda la calle de su casa y llega a la Villa Glori. Aguanta la moto y entra corriendo en la villa. Algunas mujeres llevan sus niños de paseo. Cualquier atlético chico trota. Bella se avecina al tercer árbol a la izquierda. Abajo, cerca de las raíces, hay un pequeño montón de hojas reunidas. Lo quita. Debajo se escondió un empaque de plástico. Lo agarra. Cómplice y feliz regresa a su moto._

_La abre. Dentro hay una bellísima bufanda de cachemir azul y un papel:_  
><em>De seguro no tenías una, nunca te he visto alguna, tus amígdalas siempre están rojas, y no hay momento que no tosas. Bien cubierta ahora vas, al centro de la RAI. Allí en las piedras hay un caballo, te está esperando, cero fallos.<em>

_Bella se monta en la moto y sonríe divertida de ese romántico juego. Se mete la bufanda en el cuello. Esta caliente y suave. Un buen regalo. Es útil, debido al frió que hace. Mama tiene razón. Marco es de verdad un tesoro. Claro que fue un poco imprudente. ¿Y si la hubiera encontrado alguien más? Menos mal que llego a tiempo._

_Va a toda velocidad hacia Plaza Mazzini. Se para enfrente del pequeño patio delimitado por una alta puerta eléctrica. Bella baja de la moto y entra. El guardia la mira curioso. Después dedica toda su atención a un señor con una maletilla deseoso de información. Bella se aprovecha. Se avecina al caballo. Sobre su panza con un lazo blanco esta una flecha que indica hacia abajo. Piensa que Marco está loco. Mira mejor. Hay otro paquete. Lo agarra. El guardia no se da cuenta de nada. Esta vez consigue un par de lentes. Esos bellísimos Ray-Ban, último modelo, esos pequeños rectangulares. Naturalmente hay otro papel. La próxima pista es una dirección. La moto sale a toda velocidad. Bella llega a la nueva dirección. Es un negocio. Lo mira sorprendida._

_Es un negocio de ropa intima. Sus simples modelos de algodón blanco siempre se los habían comprado su madre. Bella entra indecisa. Se mira alrededor. Una joven vendedora está detrás de un escaparate metiendo los trajes de corte gris que acaban de llegar. Bella lee el final de su papel. Si tu nombre dirás, nuevas cosas usaras._

_La vendedora la ve y se le acerca._

_-¿Puedo ayudarla?_

_-Creo que sí, soy Isabella Swan._

_-Ah, claro.- La vendedora le da una sonrisa simpática. -La estábamos esperando._

_Va detrás de la caja._

_-Estos son para ti. Elija el que más le gusta.- Saca tres combinaciones de ropa intima en el mostrador._

_Todos son de corte. El primero es entero, negro con diseños transparentes y sutiles hombros. El segundo es de dos piezas, rosa pálido, con diseños transparentes ligeramente más claros. El último es color ciruela, con las hombreras suaves y las patines ligeramente cortas. Bella las mira. Repara en todos sin tener el coraje de alzar la cabeza. Esta apenada. La vendedora, notándolo, trata de ayudarla._

_-Creo que este es el mejor para usted.- Agarra el pedazo de arriba de la combinación rosa pálido mostrándolo. -Tiene una piel tan clara, le quedara bien._

_Bella alza tímidamente los ojos._

_-Sí, yo también lo creo. Entonces agarro este, gracias.- Bella se aleja del mostrador esperando que la vendedora gentil lo meta en un paquete, mira alrededor el negocio. Un frió maniquí viste un traje muy sexy. Bella se lo imagina puesto. Le parece natural, después de esa dramática elección._

_-¿Señorita?- Bella se voltea hacia la chica. -Bueno, el muchacho que vino, que creo que es su novio…_

_-Sí, de alguna manera._

_-Me ha dicho que, después de haber elegido, debía ponérselo._

_-Pero… verdaderamente…_

_-Si no me ha prohibido absolutamente darle el próximo papel. Ha dicho así…_

_-Sí, entiendo. Gracias._

_Bella agarra la ropa y va hacia el vestidor. La vendedora a través de la tienda le da una bolsa del negocio._

_-Tenga, aquí adentro puede meter el viejo.- Bella se cambia. Después se mira en el espejo. La joven tenía razón. Aquellas dos piezas le quedan buenísimo. Un pensamiento le atraviesa la mente. ¿Qué dirá mi madre cuando vea estas cosas entre la ropa de lavar? Debo decir que fue Rosalie que me dio el regalo, así, para echarme broma. Quizás junto con Cristina o alguna otra. Bella se viste y sale del vestidor. La vendedora se confía. Sin mirar adentro de la bolsa, le da el nuevo papel. La joven soñadora, mira como se marcha. Es bastante linda para que alguno haga aquel juego con ella también. Sin embargo, esa tarde con su novio se dará cuenta que no él no es así de fantasioso. Seguramente deberá apurarse. Ciertas locuras son verdaderamente divertidas solo a cierta edad._

_Bella se pone un poco a pensar cuál es la nueva pista. Al final va a los Dos Pinos._

_En el jardín cerca de su escuela hay un banco donde siempre se besa con Marco. Allí abajo hay una bolsa con un billete de la lotería Agnado y un nuevo mensaje. La búsqueda continúa. Va a una pequeña joyería en el centro y le obligan a cantar una canción enfrente a algunos clientes. Una vendedora le da bellísimos zarcillos turquesas y otro papel. En Benetton la espera una chaqueta con una falda vinotinto. El próximo mensaje la lleva a un negocio donde, resolviendo un rompecabezas, recibe un par de bellísimos zapatos de piel combinados con el vestido._

_Enciende la moto, si su madre la viera en ese momento, no la reconocería. Tiene un bellísimo traje vino tinto, elegantes zapatos de piel, los Ray-Ban pequeños, esplendidos zarcillos turquesa y en el bolsillo una riqueza potencial, el billete de la lotería. Reneé, si la viera, estaría feliz. Ahora Bella tiene también una cálida bufanda de cachemir alrededor del cuello._

_Bella gira y se para enfrente de la reja de Villa Glori. Justo donde inicio la búsqueda del tesoro. Reconoce el GT azul oscuro. Comienza a correr. Marco esta allí, apoyado al árbol. Bella corre a su encuentro y lo abraza. Marco saca de detrás de la espalda una rosa que tenia escondida hasta ese momento._

_-Ten tesoro. Feliz mesiversario._

_Bella mira feliz la rosa. Después lanza de nuevo sus brazos a su cuello y lo besa con pasión. Esta de verdad enamorada. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo después de todo esto? Marco la aleja ligeramente, siempre agarrándola por la espalda._

_-Déjame ver… estás bellísima así. Eres muy elegante. ¿Pero quién te eligió todas estas bellas cosas?_

_Marco le arregla la bufanda azul alrededor el cuello. Bella lo mira sonriendo con sus grandes ojos marrones._

_-Tú, tesoro._

_Marco la abraza. Van hacia la salida._

_-¿Puedes dejar la moto aquí?_

_-¿Porque, a donde vamos?_

_-A agarrar un aperitivo y después a comer algo._

_-Debo avisarle a mi madre._

_Bella se monta en el GT. Marco gentilmente se ocupa de meter el candado a la rueda anterior de la moto. Después se monta en el carro y se aleja veloz en el tráfico de la noche. Bella telefonea a su mama. Están jugando a las cartas en casa de los Weber. Reneé es tan concentrada con las cartas que escucha distraída el cuento de Bella. Se va a comer una pizza. Esta Marco pero naturalmente hay un grupo de amigas. La moto la deja donde Rosalie, la iría a buscar el día después, Marco le ha regalado una bufanda. Justo la última noticia es la que alegra a Reneé. Bella tiene permiso de ir._

_Comen en el Matriciano, una pizzería-restaurante, muy famosa porque van actores y personajes notables._

_Hablan de la búsqueda del tesoro. Bella le dice cuanto se divirtió. Cuanto le gusto todo, cuanto serian envidiosas sus amigas. Marco habla poco, pero no logra esconder lo orgulloso que esta de la idea._

_Se burla del hecho que fue a Villa Glori, preocupado que ella no hubiera entendido algún mensaje y nunca hubiera llegado. Bella se hace la ofendida. Marco le sonríe. Bella se toca los cabellos. El la acaricia la mano. Entra un notorio actor con una bella chica aun no famosa. Se volverá rápido, al menos en alguna novela o reality, juzgando por su comportamiento. Un mesonero saluda al actor y le consigue rápido un puesto. Bella lo mira. Se gira varias veces a mirarlo y le dice a Marco. Él le sirve de beber fingiendo suficiencia y desinterés a esa noticia. La mayor parte de las personas del local se comportan como Marco._

_Algunos no resistiendo se voltean a mirar al actor. Algún otro lo saluda, orgulloso de poder demostrar que es su amigo. El actor regresa los saludos, después le confía a la bella chica que no sabe quien será esa gente. Ella ríe más o menos honestamente. Quizás se convertirá de verdad una discreta actriz. Muchos continúan a comer fingiendo como si lo vieran todos los días. En realidad no se entiende muy bien porque el Matriciano es tan famoso. La gente va para encontrarse a personajes famosos, pero cuando estos llegan todos fingen de no verlos._

_Más tarde dan un breve paseo en el centro. Entran a la heladería y piden un helado. Bella casi pelea con el camarero para tener doble sirop. Marco paga un adicional tratando de contentarla. Después, discutiendo todavía del helado, del camarero y del doble sirop casi no se dan cuenta de terminar en casa de Marco._

_Abren la puerta lento para no despertar a los padres. Caminan en las puntas de los pies hasta su cuarto. Cierran la puerta y con un poco de tranquilidad prenden la radio. La tienen baja. Un tierno beso la lleva a la cama. En Tele Radio Stereo una cálida voz femenina anuncia otro disco romántico. Un poco de luna entra por la ventana. En esa mágica penumbra, Bella se deja acariciar. Lentamente Marco se apodera del vestido que le ha regalado. Ella se queda en ropa intima. El la besa entre el cuello y la espalda, acariciándole los cabellos, le toca un pecho, el pequeño abdomen liso. Después se la lleva encima y la mira._

_Bella esta allí, encima de él. Tímida y ligeramente asustada, lo mira. Marco le sonríe. Sus dientes blancos aparecen en la penumbra._

_-Estaba seguro que elegirías este. Estás bellísima._

_Bella abre los labios. Marco se inclina hacia ella besándola. Ella, casi inmóvil, delicada y suave, responde su beso. Esa noche en Tele Radio Stereo pasaron las más bellas canciones compuestas en el mundo. O al menos así les parece a ellos._

_Marco es dulce y tierno e insiste a largas para tener algo más. Pero no sirve de nada. Tiene solo el placer y la fortuna de ver como ella está sin la parte de arriba, nada más. Más tarde la lleva a casa. La acompaña hasta su puerta y la besa tiernamente escondiendo esa extraña rabia. Después regresa manejando veloz en la noche. Piensa en toda la búsqueda del tesoro, en cuanto ha gastado._

_El tiempo que tardo por hacer esas frases que rimaran. Los lugares que eligió y todo el resto. Entonces gira y decide ir al Gilda. Otro pensamiento le quita hasta el último escrúpulo. Aparte de todo el resto, Bella logro tener su helado con doble sirop._


	7. Capitulo 7

Estoy de buen animo y no se porque jaja espero que les alegre el que les haya traido un nuevo capitulo :D

Gracias por sus reviews, bye!

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos…<p>

De repente hay un extraño silencio. La clase esta como inmóvil, en el aire. Bella mira las chicas alrededor de ella, sus amigas. Simpáticas, antipáticas, flacas, gordas, bellas, feas, tiernas. Rosalie. Alguna hojea veloz el libro, otra releen preocupadas la lección. Una, particularmente nerviosa, se masajea los ojos y la frente. Alguna otra baja la cabeza tratando de esconderse. Es el momento de las interrogaciones. La Sra. Evans pasa su índice castigador por el registro. Es toda una escena. Ya sabe donde pararse.

-¡Jones!- Una chica se alza dejando en el pupitre sus esperanzas y un poco de su color. – ¡Marshall!- También Victoria agarra su cuaderno. Logro copiar la versión por un pelo. Avanza entre dos filas de pupitres, y después va a la cátedra y deja el cuaderno. Se para también cercana a la puerta, de lado a la Sra. Evans. Las dos se miran desconsoladas, tratando de hacer fuerza en aquella dramática suerte común. La maestra alza la cabeza del registro y mira alrededor. Algunas chicas sostienen su mirada para mostrar que están seguras y tranquilas. Una farsante preparada sopla vistosamente, casi ofreciéndose. Todos los corazones saltan un poco acelerando.

-Hale.

Rosalie se alza. Mira a Bella. Parece darle el último adiós. Después se dirige hacia la cátedra, ya condenada a la insuficiencia. Rosalie agarra puesto entre la maestra y Victoria Marshall, que le sonríe. Después le susurra 'Tratemos de ayudarnos' que hace caer a Rosalie en la incomodidad total. La primera a ser interrogada es Carmen. Traduce un pedazo de la versión, equivocándose en algún acento. Trata desesperadamente algunas palabras que en italiano rinden bastante. No consigue nunca de que verbo viene un difícil pasado pretérito. Adivina por suerte el participio futuro, pero no le llega nunca el gerundio.

Victoria duda en la primera parte de la traducción, la más fácil. No adivina un verbo, no se acerca siquiera. Admite prácticamente haber copiar la versión. Cuenta después una extraña historia de su madre que no está bien, como la del resto, en ese momento. No se sabe cómo, declina perfectamente un nombre de la tercera.

Rosalie se queda muda. Le ha tocado la tercera parte de la versión. La más difícil. La lee veloz sin equivocar un acento. Pero allí se detiene. Trata una traducción de la primera frase. Pero un adjetivo en el lugar equivocado le está dando una interpretación muy fantasiosa. Bella mira preocupada a la amiga. Rosalie no sabe qué hacer. Desde su puesto Bella abre el libro. Lee el pedazo de la versión. Revisa la frase traducida correctamente en el cuaderno de la compañera cómplice. Después con un ligero susurro llama la atención de Rosalie.

La maestra con aires de suficiencia fastidiada mira afuera de la ventana, esperando respuestas que no llegan.

Bella se extiende en el pupitre y escondida por la de adelante, sugiere a su amiga del alma la perfecta traducción del pedazo. Rosalie le manda un beso con la mano, después repite a voz alta, en el orden exacto, todo aquello que Bella apenas le ha sugerido. La Sra. Evans, escuchando las palabras justas en el orden correcto, se voltea hacia la clase. Es todo muy perfecto para que sea solo suerte.

En la clase todo se vuelve normal. Todas las muchachas regresan a su puesto, inmóviles. Bella, sentada correctamente, mira a la maestra con ojos ingenuos e inocentes. Rosalie casi tentando a la suerte sonríe.

-Me disculpa profesora, pero estaba confundida y me bloquee, pero le pasa hasta a los mejores, ¿no?- Después de la traducción normal comienzan las preguntas acerca de los verbos, y acerca de eso se siente más segura. Lo peor había pasado. La Sra. Evans sonríe.

-Muy bien Hale. Escuche, traduzca ahora otro pedazo, hasta la palabra habendam.- Rosalie recae en la inseguridad total. Lo peor está por venir.

Afortunadamente la maestra regresa a mirar afuera. Bella lee la traducción de la nueva frase, después espera algún segundo. Este todo tranquilo. Se extiende en el bando para soplarle de nuevo a la amiga. Rosalie mira una última vez a la profesora. Después mira hacia Bella lista para repetir el juego. Pero justo en ese momento la profesora se gira lentamente. Mira enfrente al escritorio y agarra a Bella in fraganti. Con la mano alrededor de la boca. Bella, casi advirtiendo la sensación de ser descubierta, se voltea de golpe. La ve. Sus miradas se cruzan a través de las espaldas de algunas compañeras inmóviles. La maestra sonríe satisfecha.

-Ah, muy bien. Tenemos una chica verdaderamente preparada en esta clase. Swan, viendo que sabe todo, venga aquí a traducir el resto de la versión.

Rosalie sintiéndose culpable interrumpe a la maestra.

-Profesora, lo siento, es mi culpa, yo fui la que pidió las explicaciones.

-Muy bien Hale, lo aprecio. Es muy noble de su parte. Nadie le discute que no sabía absolutamente nada. Pero ahora quiero escuchar a Swan. Venga, venga por favor.

Bella se alza pero se mantiene en su puesto.

-Profesora, no estoy preparada.

-Está bien, vengase igual, venga.

-No veo por qué debería ir allá a decirle la misma cosa. No estoy preparada. Me disculpa, no pude estudiar. Póngame la nota que desee pero no estoy preparada.

-Buenísimo entonces le pondré dos ¿está feliz?

-¡Casi como María cuando raspa en las versiones!- En la clase todos ríen. La maestra bate la mano en el registro. -Silencio. Swan traiga el diario: quiero ver si será feliz también de la nota que deberá hacer firmar. Y sobre todo me hará saber que tan feliz será su madre.- Bella lleva el diario a la profesora que escribe algo veloz y con rabia. Después cierra el diario y se lo devuelve. -Mañana lo quiero ver firmado.- Bella piensa que hay cosas peores en la vida, pero quizás es mejor no darle mucha publicidad a ese pensamiento.

Regresa en silencio a su puesto. Victoria Marshall logra un cinco. Es demasiado para su pobre interrogación. Pero quizás fueron premiadas las excusas. También en esas debe tratar de mejorar. Con todos esos inventos tarde o temprano su mamá morirá.

Rosalie regresa al pupitre con un bello cuatro, que de noble no tiene nada. Carmen logra tener por un pelo la suficiencia. La Sra. Evans escribiendo su nota le dedica también un proverbio latino. Carmen hace una mueca extraña disculpándose por no saber bien que decir. En realidad, no ha entendido nada.

Más tarde, su compañera de pupitre, Mahela, le traduce eso también. Es la historia macabra de uno con un solo ojo que es feliz de vivir en un lugar llego de ciegos. Bella abre el diario. Va al final, en las últimas páginas. Cerca al elenco alfabético de sus compañeras ha puesto las hojas donde marca todas las que han sido interrogadas. Pone las últimas rayas en la hoja de latino a Jones, Hale y Marshall. Con la de Victoria termina el segundo giro de interrogaciones. Después Bella mete una raya cerca de su nombre. La primera interrogada del nuevo ciclo.

Nada mal comenzar con un dos. Por suerte las otras notas son altas. El promedio de matemáticas le da todavía un seis. Cierra el diario. Una compañera de la fila lateral le lanza un papelito a su pupitre. Bella lo esconde rápido. La Sra. Evans esta eligiendo la nueva versión para la próxima semana. Bella lee el papel.

¡Increíble! ¡Fuertísimo! Estoy orgullosa de tener una amiga así. Eres la mejor. R.

Bella sonríe, entiende rápido porque esta la R. Gira hacia Rosalie y la mira. Es muy simpática. Mete el papel en el diario. De repente se recuerda de la nota. Va rápido a leerla.

A la gentil señora Swan. Su hija ha venido a la lección de latín sin ningún tipo de preparación. Como si no bastara, al ser interrogada, ha respondido de forma impertinente. Deseo hacerle saber de su comportamiento. Cordialmente, profesora A. Evans.

Bella cierra el diario. Mira a la profesora. Es de verdad una idiota. Después piensa en su madre. Una nota, probablemente la castigara. Le dará un sermón larguísimo. Y quien sabe que otra cosa. De una cosa esta segura. Su mama no le dirá 'Fuerte Bella, eres la mejor.'

…

Un perro lobo corre veloz en la playa con un bastón en la boca. Dobla las piernas y rápido la regresa, casi deslizando en la arena, alzándose entre las olas de la orilla. Alcanza a Edward. Se deja quitar el bastón de la boca babeando un poco. Después se acuesta, con la cabeza doblada entre las piernas delanteras, unidas, cercanas al suelo. Edward hace como si fuera a tirar el bastón a la derecha. El perro se pone atento, pero después se da cuenta que sería inútil. Edward lo engaña de nuevo.

Al final lanza el bastón lejos, en el agua. El perro sale. Se lanza al mar sin dudas. Con la cabeza alzada avanza entre cualquier pequeña onda y leves corrientes. El pedazo de madera flota un poco más allá. Edward se sienta a mirar. Es un bello día. No hay nadie todavía. De repente, un fuerte sonido. Una gran luz. El perro desaparece. El agua también, el mar, las montañas lejanas, las colinas a la derecha, la arena.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?

Edward gira en la cama cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

-¿Qué coño es esta invasión?- Emmett después de subir las persianas abre la ventana.

-¡Mama mía, que olor! Mejor que abramos un poco. Ten, te traje sándwiches.- Emmett lanza la bolsa verde en la cama. Edward se alza y se estira un poco.

-¿Quien te abrió, María?

-Sí, está haciendo el café.

-¿Pero qué hora es?

-Las diez.

Edward finalmente se para de la cama.

-¿Pero no me podías dejar dormir un poco más?

Edward va al baño. Agarra la tapa del inodoro que lanza contra la cerámica haciendo un rumor seco. En el cuarto, Emmett abre el periódico y alza un poco la voz.

-Me debes acompañar a retirar la moto donde Sergio. Me ha llamado diciendo que esta lista. Ah, has visto que la Lazio ha confirmado a Stani, el defensor del Manchester. Muy bueno ese Jaap.

Emmett comienza a leer un artículo, después, sintiendo que Edward no termina:

-¿Pero que, te bebiste un río?

Edward presiona la manija para bajarla.

Regresa en el cuarto, agarrando el paquete de color verde.

-Te lo justifico solo porque llegaste con estos.

Después va a la cocina seguido por Emmett. La cafetera humeando fue puesta en una tabla de madera. Cerca esta una jarra con la leche calentada y un cartón normal azul con leche fría entera.

María, la señora de la limpieza, es una pequeña mujer de casi cincuenta años. Sale del cuartito cerca donde apenas ha terminado de planchar.

-¿María ves a este?- Edward indica a Emmett. -Cualquiera que haga o diga, en esta casa el no debe entrar antes de las once.- María lo mira un poco preocupada.

-Le he dicho que usted quería dormir. ¿Pero sabe que me respondió? Que si no abría derribaba la puerta.- Edward mira a Emmett.

-¿Le has dicho así a María?

-Bueno de verdad…- Emmett sonríe. Edward finge estar molesto.

-¿Le has dicho eso? ¿Me asustas a María…?- Edward agarra en el aire el cuello de Emmett llevándoselo debajo del brazo e inmovilizándole la cabeza. -Le has dicho así, ¿eh? Haces de nazi aquí en mi casa y te buscas problemas.- Agarra la llama de la leche hirviente y se la acerca a la cara.

Emmett siente el calor y grita exagerando.

-Ay Ed, quema… anda coño, me duele.- Edward lo aprieta un poco más.

-Ah, dices puras groserías, ahora estás loco. Pídele disculpas a María rápido. Adelante, pídele perdón.- María mira preocupada la escena. Edward avecina aun más la llama a la cara de Emmett.

-Ay, me quemaste. Discúlpame María, disculpa.- María se siente culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo.

-Ed déjalo. Me equivoque. No dijo que tiraba la puerta. Soy yo la que entendió mal. Eso, dijo que pasaba mas tarde. Si, ahora recuerdo, ha dicho justo así.- Edward suelta a Emmett. Los dos amigos se miran. Después comienzan a reír.

María los ve sin entender muy bien. A un cierto punto Edward para.

-Está bien María. Gracias. Este tipo necesitaba una lección. Puedes ir para allá. Veras que de hoy en adelante se comportara mejor.

María mira arrepentida a Emmett. Con un guiño trata de hacerle entender que no quería que llegara a tanto. Después agarra las cosas apenas planchadas y las lleva hacia los cuartos. Edward divertido la mira alejarse. Después se voltea donde Emmett.

-¿Pero que, eres tonto? ¿Me aterrorizas a la empleada?

-Pero ella no me quería abrir.

-Bueno, tú pides por favor ¿no? ¿Qué haces, le dices que vas a tumbar la puerta? La próxima vez te quemo en serio esa cara que tienes.

-Entonces déjame las llaves, ¿no?

-Sí, para cuando no esté me arruines la casa.

-Que, ¿estás bromeando? ¿De verdad piensas que podría hacer una cosa así?

-No, la verdad no. Lo dudo pero es mejor no darte la posibilidad.

-Que infame eres, regrésame rápido mis sándwiches.

Edward sonríe y desaparece uno inmediatamente devorándolo. Emmett abre el periódico y se hace el ofendido. Edward se sirve el café. Después le echa café caliente y un poco del frió. Después mira a Emmett.

-¿Quieres un poco de café?

-Sí, gracias.- Responde con seriedad. No está todavía dispuesto a ceder del todo.

Edward le echa un poco en una taza.

-Anda, me baño y te acompaño a buscar la moto.- Emmett bebe un poco de café.

-Hay solo un pequeño problema. Me faltan doscientos dólares.

-¿Pero como, con todas las cosas que agarraste anoche?

-Tenía un saco de deudas. Debí pagar la comida, la tintorería y después debía restituirle dinero a Ryan, el del Toto.

-Como carajo juegas siempre en el Toto Nero si no tienes nunca un dólar.

-Es por eso, tengo la suerte. Aunque guarde ciento cincuenta dólares para la moto, Sergio llamo y dijo que tuvo que cambiar el otro pistón, cojines y el resto. Después cambio de aceite completo y otras cosas que no recuerdo. Moraleja: cuatrocientos dólares. La moto me sirve. Esta noche es la carrera, debería subirla al menos a cien. Tú qué haces, ¿vienes?

-No lo sé. Mientras tanto busquemos doscientos dólares.

-Ya. Sino no se va a ninguna parte.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.- Edward le sonríe, después va al cuarto de Robert, su hermano.

Comienza a hurgar en las chaquetas. Abre las gavetas del armario. Después pasa a las mesitas de noche. Emmett está en la puerta y lo ve. Mira alrededor. Edward se da cuenta.

-Qué rayos haces ahí parado. ¿Te la das de palo en mi casa? Dale, dame una mano.

Emmett no se lo hace repetir dos veces. Va hacia la otra parte de la cama. Abre la gaveta de la otra mesita de noche.

-¿Tipo prudente tu hermano, no?- Emmett mira a Edward. Tiene en la mano una caja de condones y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-¡Muy prudente! Tan prudente que no deja mas ni medio dólar olvidado.

-Bueno, tendría razones. Después de todas las veces que lo limpiamos…- Emmett se mete tres preservativos en el bolsillo antes de regresar la caja a su lugar. Es optimista. Edward trata de conseguir algún escondite posible.

-Nada que hacer, no hay nada por ningún lado. Yo no tengo ni un dólar para prestarte.- Por la puerta pasa María con algunas camisetas y suéteres de Edward en la mano derecha y camisas de Robert perfectamente planchadas en la izquierda.

Emmett le indica con la cabeza.

-¿Y a ella? ¿Podemos pedirle?

-¡Pero cómo! Le debo todavía el dinero de los periódicos de la semana pasada.

-¿Entonces como hacemos?

-Estoy pensando. James y los demás son más pobres que nosotros, así que ni hablar. Mi mama está de viaje.

-¿A dónde?

-A las islas canarias creo, o a Seychelles. Igual si estuviera aquí no sería el caso.

Emmett asiente. Sabe perfectamente como es la relación de Edward con su mama.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿No te los puede prestar?- Edward agarra una camisa apenas planchada y la lanza en la cama donde ya ha preparado los bóxers y los jeans.

-Sí, voy hoy a comer con él. Me ha llamado ayer diciendo que debe hablar conmigo. Ya sé que me va a decir. Me preguntara que intención tengo acerca de la universidad y el resto. ¿Y yo que hago? En vez de responderle le digo: papá dame doscientos dólares que debo retirar la moto de Emmett, ¿eh? Diría que no. ¡María!- La mujer aparece en la puerta. -Disculpa, ¿donde está la chaqueta azul oscuro?

-¿Cual, Edward?

-Es como aquella verde militar, solo que azul marino, la compre el otro día. Es como la de los policías.

-Ah, ya se cual es, la metí en el armario de su hermano. Pensé que era suyo.

Edward sonríe. Robert con una chaqueta del género. Seria todo un show. El y su ropa. Edward va al corredor. Abre el armario. Ahí está su chaqueta. Fácil de encontrar. Es el único entre tantas chaquetas a cuadros y trajes grises.

Edward se aprovecha y comienza a revisar la ropa del hermano, nada que hacer.

Después regresa al cuarto. Emmett está en su cama. Tiene la billetera abierta. Revisa sus finanzas esperando un milagro que no le llego. Lo cierra disgustado.

-¿Entonces?

-Se feliz. He conseguido la solución.

-¿Y esa seria?

-El dinero me lo dará mi hermano.

-¿Y porque debería dártelos?

-Porque lo chantajeare

Emmett está más tranquilo.

-¡Ah, claro!- Lógicamente para él, chantajear a un hermano es la cosa más natural del mundo. Al final se arrepiente ser hijo único.

…

Robert, el hermano de Edward, está en su oficina. Vestido elegantemente, sentado en un escritorio, revisando algunas cuentas del señor Johnson, uno de los clientes más importantes de la agencia de finanzas. Robert ha estudiado en Dartmouth College Graduado con honores y consiguió rápido un óptimo puesto como agente financiero. En realidad, el padre con todos sus contactos, lo recomendó. Pero mantener el puesto y tener el aprecio de todo el piso lo logro por su cuenta. Es también cierto que en esa agencia nunca han repudiado a alguien.

Una joven secretaria con una camisa de seda color crema, quizás un poco muy transparente para ese mundo de tasas y fiscales, donde la transparencia no es algo visto diariamente, entra en la oficina de Robert.

-¿Doctor?

-Sí, dígame.- Robert deja de revisar las cartas para dedicarse enteramente al sostén de la secretaria y rápido después a eso que tiene que decirle.

-Esta su hermano con un amigo. ¿Lo dejo entrar?

Robert no da tiempo a inventar una excusa. Edward y Emmett entran en su oficina.

-Claro que me deja entrar. ¡Coño, soy su hermano! Sangre de su sangre, señorita. Nosotros nos dividimos todo. ¿Ha entendido? Todo.- Edward toca el brazo de la secretaria insinuando así a la eventual pero remota posibilidad que a Robert esa joven y bella muchacha aparte de papeles y lista de llamadas le esté pasando otra cosa. -Entonces aquí yo puedo entrar siempre, ¿verdad Rob?

Robert asiente.

-Cierto.- La secretaria mira a Edward, estando habituada a tratar con señores más ancianos y con corbata, lo trata con respeto.

-Disculpe, no lo sabía.

-Bien, ahora lo sabes.- Edward le sonríe. La secretaria se mira el brazo agarrado por Edward.

-¿Puedo irme ahora?

Robert, que gracias a los nuevos lentes no se había dado cuenta de nada, le da el permiso.

-Claro, gracias, puede irse señorita.

Quedando solos, Emmett y Edward se sientan en dos poltronas giratorias de piel enfrente al escritorio de Robert. Edward se agarra duro. Después da un empujón con el pie.

-Elijes bien a tus secretarias.- Edward da un giro completo y vuelve de frente con el hermano. -Di la verdad ¿te la agarraste no? O lo hiciste o has estado tentado a hacerlo y ella no. En este caso, deberías despedirla, que importa.

Robert lo mira molesto.

-Edward ¿es posible que te deba repetir siempre lo mismo? ¿Cuando vienes acá podrías decir menos groserías, hacer menos alboroto? Aquí trabajo. Todos me conocen.

-¿Por qué, que hice? ¿He hecho algo Emmett? Dile tú que yo no he hecho nada.

Emmett mira a Robert tratando de hacer la cara más convincente que pudiera.

-Es cierto, no ha hecho nada.

Robert suspira.

-Es inútil hablar con ustedes dos, es fatiga gastada. Como anoche. Te he pedido miles de veces que cuando regreses tarde vayas lento, y tu nada. Siempre haces un gran alboroto.

-No Rob, disculpa. Ayer regrese y tenía hambre. ¿Qué hacía, no comía? Me prepare un bistec nada más.

Robert le da una sonrisa irónica a su hermano.

-No es que no quiera que no comas. ¡El problema es como lo haces, como haces todo… siempre haciendo ruido, batiendo las puertas, el refrigerador, despreocupado del hecho que soy yo el que duerme, que me debo parar temprano! ¿Y a ti que te importa? Te paras cuando te parece… saliendo del tema, se que hoy vas a comer con papa.

Edward se sienta mejor.

-Si ¿por qué? ¿Han hablado de mí?

-No, me lo dijo hoy. Me llamo antes. Imagínate de que hablaríamos de ti, yo no sé nada de ti ahora.- Robert mira mejor a su hermano. -Solo sé que te vistes siempre mal, con esas chaquetas oscuras, los jeans, los zapatos deportivos. Pareces el propio gangster.

-Pero yo soy un gangster.

-Edward, deja tus idioteces. ¿Ahora porque viniste acá? En serio… ¿hay algún problema?

Edward mira a Emmett, después al hermano.

-Ningún problema, pero me debes dar trescientos dólares.

-¿Trescientos dólares? ¿Pero que, estás loco? ¿Y que, yo el dinero lo consigo así rápido?

-Está bien, entonces doscientos.

-Ni hablar, no te doy nada.

-¿Ah sí?- Edward se inclina hacia su escritorio. Robert asustado se echa para atrás. Edward le sonríe. -Hey hermano, calma, nunca te haría nada, lo sabes.

Después descuelga el intercomunicador conectado con la secretaria.

-¿Señorita, puede venir un momento?

La secretaria no le hace caso a la diferencia de voces.

-Voy rápido.

Edward se sienta cómodo en el sofá, después sonríe a Robert.

-Entonces querido hermanito, si no me das rápido los doscientos dólares, cuando llegue tu secretaria yo le quitare la ropa interior.

-¿Que…?- Robert no tiene tiempo de decir algo más. La puerta se abre. La secretaria entra.

-¿Si, doctor?

Robert trata de salvarse.

-Nada señorita, puede irse.- Edward se alza.

-No, señorita, disculpe, espere un momento.- Edward va cerca de la secretaria. La chica se queda mirando a todos los tres en silencio sin entender bien qué hacer. Esa situación es un poco diferente a esas labores que debe siempre realizar. La secretaria mira interrogativa a Edward.

-¿Que sucede?- Edward la mira sonriente.

-Quisiera saber cuánto cuesta la ropa intima que lleva puesta…

La secretaria lo mira apenada.

-Pero la verdad…

Robert se levanta.

-¡Edward ahora basta! Señorita se puede ir…- Edward la aguanta con un brazo.

-Espere solo un segundo, disculpe. ¿Robert? ¡Dale a Emmett eso que debes y después la señorita se podrá ir!- Robert agarra la billetera del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, saca algunos billetes de cincuenta euros y se los pone con rabia en la mano a Emmett. El los cuenta, le hace una señal a Edward que todo está bien.

Edward deja ir la secretaria sonriéndole…

-Gracias señorita, es lo máximo de la eficiencia. Sin usted no hubiéramos sabido que hacer.

La secretaria se aleja molesta. No es completamente estúpida, y sobre todo no la divierte para nada ir diciendo cuando cuesta su lencería intima. Robert se levanta de la silla y le da la vuelta al escritorio.

-Bueno, ya tienen el dinero. Ahora fuera de aquí que me molestaron.- Hace por empujarlos pero después lo piensa. Es mejor golpearlos verbalmente. -Edward, continúa así, terminaras en problemas como siempre.

Edward mira al hermano.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Qué problemas? Yo no estoy nunca en problemas. Yo y los problemas somos dos cosas que nunca nos hemos encontrado. El dinero se lo debo prestar a un amigo mío, uno que tiene un pequeño problema, todo aquí.- Emmett le sonríe con gratitud al amigo. -¿Y después Robert, que imagen tendrá Emmett de ti? Son solo doscientos dólares. Pareciera que te hubiera pedido no se qué. Estas haciéndolo una historia infinita.

Robert se sienta en el borde del escritorio.

-No sé cómo, pero contigo termino siempre yo en la ruina…

-No digas así, quizás es por estar en esta oficina, a tratar todo ese dinero, te viene una especie de enfermedad y no logras dar, prestar cosas.

-¿Entonces se trata de un préstamo?

-Cierto, yo siempre te he restituido todo, ¿no?- Robert hace una cara poco convencida. Las cosas nunca son así. Edward hace como si no se acordara. -¿Entonces que te preocupa? Te restituiré siempre todo. Aparte, deberías salir un poco, divertirte. Estas tan pálido… ¿por qué no vienes a dar un giro en moto conmigo?

Robert en un exceso de simpatía se quita los lentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Nunca. Eso es la muerte. A propósito de la muerte… visto que ha estado bien cerca. Anoche fui al bar ese que es de gente loca y ¿sabes a quien me encontré?

Edward escucha distraído. En ese bar nunca podría ir alguno que le interese. Sin embargo, decide hacer feliz al hermano. En el fondo le ha dado doscientos dólares.

-No, ¿quien estaba?

-Giovanni Ambrosini.

Edward tiene una especie de sobresalto. Un golpe en el corazón. Rápido la rabia se apodera de él, pero la esconde perfectamente.

-¿Ah sí?

Robert continúa con su cuento.

-Estaba con una bella mujer, una más grande que el. Cuando me vio se preocupo. Parecía aterrorizado. Según yo, tenía miedo que estuvieras tú. Después, cuando vio que no estabas, se tranquilizo. Me ha sonreído y todo. Si así puedes definir a cierta mueca. La mandíbula nunca regreso a su lugar. Y eso lo sabes mejor que yo. Pero se puede saber porque lo has masacrado de ese modo, nunca me lo has dicho…

Es cierto, piensa Edward. El no lo sabe. Nunca lo ha sabido. Edward agarra a Emmett bajo el brazo y va a la salida. En la puerta se da la vuelta. Mira al hermano. Esta sentado en su escritorio. Con esos lentes último modelo que lo hacen ver profesional y adinerado, los cabellos con un corte costoso perfectamente peinados, vestido de manera impecable con la camisa planchada justo como el mismo le enseño a María. No, nunca lo ha sabido. Edward le sonríe.

-¿Quieres saber porque le hice eso a Ambrosini?

Robert asiente.

-Sí, quisiera.

-Porque siempre me decía que me vistiera mejor.

Salen justo como entraron. Arrogantes y divertidos. Con ese caminar seguro, un poco de duros. Pasan al lado de la secretaria. Edward le dice algo. Ella se queda mirándolo. Después se meten en el ascensor. Llegan a planta baja. Edward saluda el portero.

-Hola Carlos. Ofrécenos dos cigarrillos, anda.

Carlos tira fuera del bolsillo de la chaqueta un paquete suave de cigarrillos baratos. Hace un control con la mano alzando algunos cigarros. Emmett y Edward saquean el paquete. Agarran más de lo debido. Después, sin esperar que el portero las encienda, se alejan. Carlos mira a Edward. Es muy diferente al hermano. El doctor siempre dice gracias por cualquier cosa.

En ese momento el intercomunicador vecino suena. Carlos mira la pantalla. Es de la oficina del hermano de Edward. Carlos descuelga el auricular.

-Aló doctor Cullen, ¿que desea?

-Escuche Carlos, usted me debe hacer un favor.- Carlos sonríe.

-Me dice doctor, hago todo lo que desee si se puede.

Robert suspira.

-No deje entrar más a mi hermano.

Carlos abre los ojos grande.

-¿Que doctor? ¿De verdad no lo dejo pasar? ¿Y qué le digo? Si ese se molesta se necesitaría a Tyson en la puerta.- Robert imagina Carlos paralizando a Edward en el portón: 'Me disculpa, he tenido las ordenes. Usted no puede entrar'. La discusión. Edward que se altera. Carlos que alza la voz. Edward que se rebela. Carlos que lo empuja. Edward que lo agarra por la chaqueta, lo bate contra el muro y después seguramente el resto, como un guión…

-Tienes razón, Carlos. Fue una mala idea. Déjalo así, me ocupare yo. Hablare en casa con él.

-Cualquier otra cosa doctor, la hago seguro. Pero esta…

-No, no, tiene razón. Me eh equivocado yo a pedírselo. Gracias, de todas formas.

Se las vio feas. ¿Y quién para a ese energúmeno? Saca el paquete afuera. Decide festejar con un cigarrillo el peligro del que se salvo. Menos mal que el doctor es un tipo comprensivo. No como su hermano. Edward le ha robado medio paquete y siquiera ha dicho gracias. Ni una vez.

Y después dicen que ser portero es un trabajo tranquilo. Carlos suspira, después se enciende una MS.

En el cuarto piso Robert mira afuera de la ventana. Siente una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Le salvo la vida a Carlos. Regresa a sentarse. Bueno, sin exagerar. Le ha ahorrado un saco de problemas. Entra la secretaria con algunos fascículos.

-Tenga, estos son los que me pidió…

-Gracias Señorita.

La secretaria lo mira un momento.

-Es un tipo extraño su hermano. No se asemejan mucho ustedes dos.

Robert se quita los lentes, en el tentativo en vano de ser más fascinante.

-¿Es un cumplido?

La secretaria miente.

-En cierto sentido si. Espero que usted no vaya preguntándole a las muchachas cuánto cuestan sus cosas íntimas…

Robert sonríe avergonzado.

-Oh no, claro que no.

Sin los lentes ve poco, pero aun así, sus ojos terminan inevitablemente en la camiseta transparente. La secretaria se da cuenta pero no hace nada.

-Ah, su hermano me dijo que le dijera que usted es muy bueno conmigo, que no debió haber pagado y dejarlo hacer lo que dijo.- La secretaria se vuelve extrañamente insistente. -Si puedo preguntar… ¿qué cosa doctor?

Robert mira la secretaria. Su bello cuerpo. Esa falda perfecta e impecable que cubre sus piernas fuertes. Quizás su hermano tenía la razón. Imagina a la secretaria medio desnuda con Edward que le quita las panties. Se excita.

-Nada señorita, era solo un chiste.

La secretaria se va ligeramente decepcionada. Robert hace tiempo de colocarse los lentes y poner los ojos en el posterior que se aleja más o menos profesionalmente.

¡Diablos! Debí dejar que lo hiciera. Si Edward no le hubiera restituido ese dinero, seria el peor negocio de los últimos años. No, no el peor. Aquel lo ha hecho el señor Johnson. Ha confiado sus graves problemas fiscales a un agente de finanzas que tiene aún por resolver los problemas familiares. No se puede pasar una mañana discutiendo con el hermano y al final pagarle para que no le quite la ropa interior a la secretaria.

Con un sentimiento de culpa, Robert regresa a la cuenta del señor Johnson.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8

Holaaa, les dejo un nuevo capitulo! Besoss!

* * *

><p>En una pequeña calle estrecha, dentro de un simple garaje, está Sergio, el mecánico. Cada vez que le llevan una moto, por cualquier problema que tenga, el, después de haberla probado, siempre termina de la misma manera: 'Hay que hacerle cualquier trabajito y después un buen cambio completo del aceite.' Mario, su asistente, es un chico de aires despistados. Para él, Sergio es un genio, un ídolo. Un dios de las motos. Cuando trabajan, Mario siempre pone el CD de Los Beatles. Sergio continua a trabajar, después se lleva una mano a los cabellos, volviéndolos más grasosos.<p>

-Cierto, nunca podría hablar de ti. Tú con una herramienta en mano haces solo daños más que milagros.

Un viejo Free azul oscuro empujado por un joven tímido con lentes se para en el garaje. Se acercan los dos. El Free tiene la rueda posterior espichada. El joven se quita los lentes y se lava la cara sudada. Sergio agarra la moto. Decidido y seguro quita el cobertor. Parece un cirujano si no fuera porque no usa guantes y tiene las manos sucias de aceite. Igual, un buen cirujano nunca elegiría a un ayudante como Mario. El muchacho está enfrente. Mira preocupado ese lento mecánico tocando su Free. Como el familiar de un paciente, preocupado no de cuanto sea grave la enfermedad, sino mas materialmente, de cuánto podría costarle toda la operación.

-Hay que cambiar unas piezas, no es un chiste.

La moto de Edward frena enfrente del garaje. Un último rugir da a entender que es VF 750 no tiene necesidad de ser reparada. Sergio se lava las manos con un trapo.

-Hola Ed, ¿qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?- Edward sonríe. Mueve la mano afectuosamente sobre el asiento de su Honda.

-Esta moto no conoce esa palabra. Vinimos a retirar la moto de Emmett.- Emmett se acerco a su moto. El viejo Kawa 550. La trágica 'casa de muertos.'

-Todo está bien. Debí cambiar los pistones y todo lo que detenía al motor. Pero algunas piezas las agarre usadas.- Sergio habla de otros trabajos costosos. -Y entonces le hicimos un cambio completo de aceite.- Emmett lo mira. Con él no se juega. Sergio ni lo intenta. -Pero eso no te lo meto en la cuenta. Es un regalo.

Un año antes, Sergio tuvo una violenta discusión y ahora había aprendido a tratar con ellos dos.

El joven espera silencioso en una esquina, mirando preocupado su Free a motor abierto. Sergio entra para tomar el Kawa de Emmett.

-Está bien muchacho. Déjame la moto. Veamos qué puedo hacerle.- Esta última expresión preocupa aun mas al chico. Piensa justamente que su Free está en una fase terminal.

-¿Cuando puedo buscarla?

-Mañana mismo.- El joven de lentes se alegra con esta noticia. Sonríe y se aleja estúpidamente feliz.

Sergio le da las llaves a Emmett. El Kawasaki regresa a rugir. El humo sale potente del tubo de escape. Los giros son veloces. Emmett acelera dos o tres veces, después sonríe feliz. Edward lo mira. Es de verdad un niño. Emmett sonríe un poco menos cuando Sergio le da la cuenta. Pero se la esperaba. Lo ha arreglado, y cambiar pistones y todo el resto no es un chiste. Emmett le paga. Sergio se mete el dinero en el bolsillo. Naturalmente, no emite factura.

-Te aconsejo Emmett, espera un tiempo. Ve lento.- Emmett deja el acelerador.

-Es cierto, no lo había pensado. Todo este alboroto no sirve para nada.

Emmett mira a Edward.

-Pero tú si puedes…

Edward, entendiendo a dónde quiere llegar, detiene rápido al amigo.

-Frena. Mi moto no se toca. Te presto todo lo que quieras pero la moto no. Una vez por todas, simplemente quédate mirando.

-¿Si, y que hago?

-Haces de fanático para mí. Yo corro esta noche.

Sergio lo mira con un sentimiento de envidia.

-¿En serio van a la Serra?

-¿Vienes no? Si quieres vamos juntos.

-No puedo. A propósito, ¿todavía esta Ben allí?

-Como no, esta siempre allí.

-Bueno, mándale saludos. Tengo que hacer cosas de motos.

-Bueno, como quieras. Si cambias de idea sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Emmett y Edward se despiden, después meten primera. Emmett acelera un poco para calentar bien el motor. Después escuchando el sonido profundo y seguro se dobla y acelera alzándola. Edward lo sigue, alza la rueda de adelante y acelerando se aleja con el amigo en la calle principal. Sergio entra en el garaje. Mira las viejas fotos que pego en el muro. Su moto, las carreras. Era imbatible. Ahora son otros tiempos, pasaron tantos años, es tarde. Recuerda algo que un amigo una vez dijo: 'Crecer quiere decir nunca más llegar a doscientos kilómetros por hora.' Es cierto. Ha crecido. Ahora tiene responsabilidades. Una familia y también un hijo. Sergio se acerca a la vieja radio en el mesón, negro de aceite. Mete el CD de nuevo. Solo tiene esa. Son años que escucha la misma canción.

Probablemente mi papá y mi mamá, quien sabe, no me querían, quizás otro hijo, piensa Sergio.

Después mira a Mario. Está ahí, doblado en la moto abierta en medio del garaje. No es solo cosa de genética, piensa Sergio. Mario se voltea hacia él.

-¿Hey pero que tiene este Free?

-Mario, ¿no ves que ese muchacho es un gafo? La metió donde no debía y bloqueo la rueda. Este Free no tiene nada, sube la cubierta y hazle un buen cambio de aceite. Después ve por qué parte está el obstáculo.

Mario se dobla sobre el Free. Tarda cualquier minuto antes de subir la cubierta. Sergio mueve la cabeza. Es cierto, cuando tienes un hijo no vas mas a doscientos por hora. Cuando tu hijo es Mario, no vas más a ninguna parte. Sergio agarra la chaqueta y se la pone encima de la braga. Decide de arriesgarse y salir igual.

-Regreso en un rato.

Mario lo mira preocupado.

-¿Dónde vas papa?

-A comprar lo mejor de LMFAO. Salió hoy. Es hora de cambiar de música.

…

En la Plaza, enfrente a la salida de la escuela de Bella, diversos carros se paran en doble fila. Detrás de ellos, otros automóviles, llenos de familiares o encargados de los hijos que van a esa escuela, se aferran a la bocina: el usual terrible concierto postmoderno.

Algunos chicos con sus Peugeot y los SH 50 se paran enfrente de la escalera. También llega Reneé en ese momento. Consigue un pequeño espacio vacío al otro lado de la calle, de frente a la gasolinera que queda antes de la iglesia, y se estaciona con su carro Peugeot 205 cuatro puertas. Jasper la reconoce. Memorias de la noche anterior, decide que es mejor alejarse.

Alcanza el grupo de chicas a los pies de las escaleras. Conversación del día: la fiesta de Roberta y los destrozos. Cualquier chico cuenta su propia versión de los hechos. Debe ser cierta juzgando por las señales de golpes que ha recibido. Si fuera porque otro fue el que se los hubiera dado, el resto podría bien ser inventado. Jacob se une al grupo.

-Hola Jake ¿cómo te va?

-Bien.- Miente rápidamente. Su amigo, sin embargo, le cree. Ahora Jacob se ha convertido un experto en mentiras. Ha probado todos tipos de mentiras esa mañana cuando su padre vio como quedo el BMW. Que pecado que su padre no sea tan ingenuo como el amigo. No ha creído para nada la historia del robo. Cuando Jacob decidió contarle la verdad, su padre se molesto bastante. De hecho, pensándolo bien toda la historia es absurda. Esos tipos son absurdos, piensa Jacob. Destruirme el carro de esa forma. Aun si mi papá no cree, haré que lo haga. Conseguiré esos ladrones, descubriré sus nombres y los denunciare. ¡Eso haré! ¡Bien! Tarde o temprano los encontrare, estoy seguro.

Jacob se detiene. Sus deseos desaparecen inmediatamente. El no sigue pareciendo feliz. Edward y Emmett aparecen a toda velocidad con las motos doblando cerca. Superan en velocidad a un carro. Después se paran a cualquier metro de él. Jacob, antes de que Edward lo reconozca, se voltea en sí mismo. Se monta en la moto, el único medio que ahora tiene a disposición y se aleja veloz.

Edward se enciende uno de los cigarrillos que le quitaron a Carlos y se voltea hacia Emmett.

-¿Pero estas seguro que es aquí?

-Como no. Lo leí en su agenda. Hablamos anoche que saldríamos a almorzar hoy.

-Que agallas las tuyas. No tienes ni un dólar. ¿Y todavía haces de galán?

-¿Pero qué quieres? Te lleve el desayuno. ¡Ahora cállate!

-Sí, dos míseros sándwiches.

-¿Ah, míseros? Cada día dos sándwiches, al final del mes hacen una cifra. Pero no te preocupes, me ha invitado ella, no pago.

-¡Que loco! Has conseguido una rica que invita. ¿Cómo es?

-Linda. Me parece bastante simpática. Un poco extraña quizás.

-Algo de extraño debe tener para decidir de ir a almorzar contigo e invitar. ¡O es extraña, o es muy tonta!- Edward comienza a reírse.

La campana de la última hora suena. De lo alto de la escalera salen algunas chicas. Son todas más o menos uniformadas. Rubias, morenas, castañas. Bajan saltando, como en una carrera, solas o en grupo. Charlando. Alguna alegre por el interrogatorio que le fue bien. Alguna otra molesta por la fea nota que saco en la tarea. Algunas esperanzadas miran abajo al chico apenas conquistado o a aquel que le ha terminado esperando una reconciliación. Otras, menos lindas, miran si esta aquel hombre guapo, ese que le gusta a todas, los galanes. Aquel que seguramente se volverá novio con una de otra clase. Algunas chicas que fueron a la escuela en moto se encienden un cigarrillo. Alice baja rápido los últimos escalones y corre a encontrarse con Jasper. Reneé mira a su hija y suena la bocina. Le hace seña de ir rápido al carro. Alice asiente con la cabeza. Se acerca a Jasper y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Chao, esta mi mama, debo irme. ¿Nos hablamos hoy en la tarde? Me debes llamar a mi casa porque el celular no agarra allá…

-Está bien. ¿Cómo va esa mejilla?

-¡Mejor, mucho mejor! Me voy porque no quiero tener una recaída.

Salen las otras clases. Al final es el chance del último año. Bella y Rosalie aparecieron en la escalera. Emmett le da un golpe a Edward.

-Ahí está, es ella.- Edward mira arriba. Ve algunas chicas más grandes que bajan por las escaleras. Entre estas, reconoce a Bella. Se voltea hacia Emmett.

-¿Cual es?

-Aquella con los cabellos rubios recogidos, la alta.- Edward vuelve a mirar arriba.

Debe ser la chica al lado de Bella.

No sabe porque, pero le gusta saber que no es Bella la tipa extraña que lleva a Emmett a almorzar, e invitándolo.

-Es linda, yo conozco a la que está al lado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?

-Nos duchamos juntos anoche.

-Pero qué coño dices…

-Te lo juro. Pregúntaselo.

-¿Te parece que es momento? Que hago, voy allá y le digo: ¿disculpa, tu ayer te bañaste con Ed? ¡Deja de decir cosas!

-Entonces se lo pregunto yo.

Rosalie está viendo con Bella los muchos modos posibles de presentarle la nota a Reneé, cuando ve a Emmett.

-¡Oh, no!

Bella se gira hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Está el que ayer me quito el dinero de la semana.

-¿Cual es?

-Ese de ahí abajo.- Rosalie indica a Emmett. Bella mira en esa dirección. Emmett esta de pie y cerca de él, sentado en su moto, esta Edward.

-¡Oh, No!

Rosalie mira preocupada a la amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El te robo a ti también?

-No, el amigo suyo, el que está al lado, me metió en la ducha ayer.

Rosalie asiente, como si fuera normal que los tipos roben sus carteras y las metan bajo la ducha.

-¡Ah, entiendo, pero no me lo habías dicho!

-Esperaba olvidarlo. Vamos.

Bajan decididas las últimas escaleras. Emmett va hacia Rosalie. Bella los deja rápido y se dirige hacia Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se puede saber a qué viniste?

-¡Hey, calma! Primero que todo esto es un lugar público, y solo he venido a acompañar a Emmett que va a almorzar con ella.

-Se da el caso que 'ella' es mi mejor amiga. Y que Emmett es un ladrón, debido a que le robo su dinero.

Edward imita sus palabras:

-Se da el caso que Emmett es mi mejor amigo y no es un ladrón. Fue ella quien lo invito a almorzar, y ella paga. Hey, ¿pero porque siempre eres así ácida? ¿Qué pasa, estás molesta porque no te llevo a almorzar? Yo te llevo si quieres. ¡Solo basta que pagues tú…!

-Escucha…

-Entonces hacemos así: mañana tú traes el dinero, piensas en un buen lugar y yo quizás te vengo a buscar… ¿está bien?

-Sí, nunca iría contigo.

-Bueno, ayer te regresaste conmigo y me apretabas también.

-Cretino.

-Dale, móntate que te acompaño.

-Estúpido.

-¿Es posible que solo sepas decir palabrotas? ¡Una buena chica como tú con el uniforme de esta escuela, toda educada y se comporta así! ¡No está bien, no!

-Pendejo.

Emmett se acerca a tiempo para escuchar el último cumplido.

-Veo que están haciendo amistad. ¿Entonces, vienen a almorzar con nosotros?

Bella mira sorprendida a la amiga.

-¡Rosalie, no puedo creerlo! ¿Vas a almorzar con ese ladrón?

-¡Bueno, al menos los recupero, paga el!

Edward mira a Emmett.

-¡Que infame…! Me dijiste que pagaba ella.

Emmett sonríe al amigo.

-Bueno, es cierto. Tú sabes que yo nunca miento. Ayer le quite el dinero y pago con eso. Por eso, en cierto sentido, paga ella. ¿Qué hacen entonces, vienen o no?

Edward con aire arrogante mira a Bella.

-Lo lamento pero debo ir a comer con mi papá. No te sientas mal. ¿Entonces, vamos mañana?

Bella trata de controlarse.

-¡Nunca!

Rosalie se monta detrás de Emmett. Bella la mira molesta, se siente traicionada.

Rosalie trata de calmarla.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde, voy a tu casa!

Bella hace para irse. Edward la detiene.

-Ah, espera. No quiero parecer mentiroso. Dile, por favor. ¿Cierto que ayer nos duchamos juntos?

Bella se libera.

-¡Anda a joder a alguien más!

Edward le sonríe a Emmett.

-¡Es su manera de decir que si!

Emmett mueve la cabeza y sale con Rosalie. Edward se queda mirando a Bella mientras cruza la calle. Camina decidida. Un carro frena para no adelantarse mucho. El conductor suena la bocina. Bella, sin voltearse, se mete en el carro.

-¡Hola mama!

Bella besa a Reneé.

-¿Te fue bien en la escuela?

-Buenísimo.- Miente. Tener dos en latín y una nota en el diario no es muy buenísimo que se diga.

-¿Rosalie no viene?

-No, regresa por su cuenta.- Bella piensa en Rosalie que va a comer con ese tipo, Emmett. Absurdo. Reneé suena la bocina impaciente.

-¿Pero que hace Ángela? Alice te dije que le dijeras.

-Ahí está, ya llega.

Ángela, una chica de cabellos negros con un aire aburrido, atraviesa lentamente la calle y se monta en el carro.

-Me disculpa señora.- Reneé no dice nada. Mete primero y adelanta. La violencia de ese arranque es bastante elocuente. Alice mira por la ventana. Su amiga Tanya está enfrente de la escuela y habla con Jasper. Alice se molesta.

-¡No es posible! Cada vez que me gusta alguien, Tanya está ahí, se pone a hablar y se hace la tonta. Mira que loca. Siempre lo hace a propósito. Primero ella odiaba a Jasper, ahora ve como le habla.

Tanya ve pasar la Peugeot. Saluda a Alice y le hace una señal con la mano que en la tarde la llamaría. Alice la mira con odio y no le responde. Después se gira hacia la hermana.

-Bella ¿Edward te vino a buscar a ti?

-No.

-Como no, vi que hablaban.

-Paso por casualidad.

-Bueno, podías regresarte con él. ¡Ahí esta!

Justo en ese momento Edward pasa a toda velocidad con su moto cerca del carro. Reneé se asusta de golpe. Inútilmente. Edward nunca le daría. Calcula la distancia siempre al milímetro.

La Honda 750 se dobla dos o tres veces entre los otros carros. Después Edward, con los Ray-Ban oscuros en los ojos, gira ligeramente la cabeza y sonríe. Esta seguro que Bella lo está mirando. De hecho, no se equivoca. Edward acelera y sin pararse en el semáforo rojo va a toda velocidad. Un carro que viene a su derecha suena la bocina. Un oficial no le da tiempo de leer la placa. La moto desaparece superando otros carros.

Reneé se para en el semáforo y se voltea hacia Bella.

-Si solo te atreves a montarte con ese tipo no se qué te hago. Es un cretino. ¿Viste como maneja? Mira Bella, no estoy bromeando, no quiero que lo hagas.

Su mama tiene razón. Edward maneja como un loco.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior detrás de él, en la noche, con los ojos cerrados, en silencio, ella no había tenido miedo. De hecho, esa carrera le había gustado.

Bella abre la bolsa del mercado y le quita un suave pedazo de pizza blanca. No se puede aguantar por siempre. Después, en un momento de atrevimiento total, decide que es el momento justo.

-Mama, hoy me dieron una nota.

…

Edward se sirve una cerveza, después enciende la televisión. Pone el canal diez. En MTV está el viejo video de Aerosmith: Love in an elevator. Steven Tyler se encuentra con una mujer espacial en un ascensor. Tyler, con una cara diez veces mejor que Mick Jagger, aprecia justamente a la chica. Edward piensa en su padre sentado frente a él. Quién sabe si la apreciaría también él. El padre agarra el control de la mesa y apaga la televisión. Su padre es como Robert, no sabe apreciar las cosas bellas.

-No nos vemos desde hace tres semanas y te pones a ver la tele. ¿Hablemos, no?

-Está bien, hablemos. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero saber que has decidido hacer…

-No lo sé.

-¿Que quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

-Es simple… quiero decir que aun no lo sé.

La señora entra con el primer plato. Pone la pasta en el centro de la mesa. Edward mira la tele apagada. Quién sabe si Steven Tyler ya ha hecho el salto mortal al final del video. Cincuenta y cinco años y todavía esta así. Un físico excepcional. Una fuerza de la naturaleza. Mira a su papá. Tiene dificultad hasta para poner los espaguetis en el plato. Edward se lo imagina unos años más joven haciendo un salto mortal. Imposible. Es más fácil que Robert se enrede con su secretaria.

El padre le pasa la pasta. Tiene encima pan rallado y anchoas. Edward se sirve. Recuerda las veces que la había comido en esa mesa, en esa casa, con Robert y su madre. Normalmente, en un pequeño platito de porcelana venia servido un poco de condimento. Robert y su padre no lo querían, siempre le quedaba a él.

Su madre le echaba un poco en la pasta con una cucharilla. Al final le sonreía y vaciaba el plato echándole todo. Era su pasta preferida. Quién sabe si su padre lo hizo a propósito. Decide no preguntarle. Aquel día el platillo no estaba. Aunque muchas otras cosas no están tampoco. Su padre se limpia educadamente la boca con la servilleta.

-Viste, mande a hacer la pasta que te gusta. ¿Cómo quedo?

-Buena. Gracias papa. Quedo buenísima.

No está mal, de hecho.

-La única cosa es que debería ser quizás un poco más condimentada. ¿Puedo tomar otra cerveza?

El padre llama a la señora.

-No es por ser fastidioso, pero ¿por qué no te inscribes en la universidad?

-No lo sé. Estoy pensándolo. Y debería decidir la facultad.

-Puedes elegir leyes o economía, como tu hermano. Una vez que te gradúes te puedo ayudar a conseguir un puesto.

Edward se imagina vestido como su hermano, en su oficina, con toda esa papelería. Con su secretaria. Esa última idea le gusta por un segundo. Después lo piensa mejor. En el fondo puede siempre invitarla a salir y no tener que trabajar.

-No lo sé. No me siento atraído.

-¿Por qué dices así? En la escuela ibas bien. No deberías tener problemas. En la prueba de aptitud sacaste setenta, lo que está muy bien.

Edward bebe la cerveza apenas llegada. Hubiera salido mucho mejor, si no fuera por todos esos problemas que tenia. Después de lo que paso nunca más abrió un libro. Nunca más estudio.

-Papa, no es ese el problema. No lo sé, ya te lo dije. Quizás después de este verano. Ahora no quiero ni pensarlo.

-¿Que quieres hacer ahora entonces? Vas a dar vueltas haciendo desorden. Siempre en la calle y regresas tarde. Robert me lo dijo.

-¡Pero que te dijo Robert si él no sabe nada!

-No, pero lo sé yo. Quizás era mejor si hubieses hecho un año militar, que al menos te arreglaba un poco.

-Sí, solo me faltaba el año militar.

-Bueno, logre exonerártelo para dejarte estar en la calle, de nuevo cayéndote a golpes, era mejor si ibas.

-¡Pero quien te dice que me caigo a golpes… papa, pero estas terco!

-No, estoy asustado. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el abogado después del proceso? Su hijo debe estar atento. Después de este momento, cualquier denuncia, alguna otra cosa que sucede, elimina automáticamente la decisión del juez.

-Claro que me acuerdo, me lo repetiste al menos veinte veces. Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a ver al abogado?

-Lo vi la otra semana. Le pague la última parte de su comisión.

Lo dice con un tono pesado como para subrayar que seguramente fue costosa. En esto es igual a Robert. Siempre cuentan el dinero. Edward decide no hacerle caso.

-¿Todavía usa esa corbata extraña?

-No, ha logrado conseguir una más fea todavía.

El padre sonríe. Es mejor ser el simpático. Con Edward ser duro no sirve de nada.

-Pero en serio, me parece imposible. Con todo el dinero que le hemos dado…- Edward se corrige. -Disculpa papá, que le has dado, se podría comprar una bella corbata.

-Si es por eso podría cambiar todo el guardarropa.

La señora se lleva los platos y regresa con el segundo. Es un bistec en sangre. Por suerte no está atada a ningún recuerdo. Mira a su padre. Está ahí, doblado en el plato cortando la carne. Tranquilo. No como ese día. Tanto tiempo atrás, ese horrible día.

_La misma habitación. El padre camina para arriba y para abajo, veloz, agitado._

_-Como '¡porque si! ¿Porque me provoco?' Pero entonces tu eres una bestia, un animal, uno que no razone. Yo tengo por hijo a un violento, un loco, un criminal. Has arruinado a ese muchacho. ¿Te das cuenta? Podrías haberlo matado. ¿O no te das cuenta de esto tampoco?_

_Edward está sentado con la miraba baja sin responder. El abogado interviene:_

_-Señor Cullen, ahora lo que paso, paso. Es inútil gritarle al muchacho. Yo creo que hay motivos, aun escondidos._

_-Está bien, abogado. Entonces dígame usted: ¿qué debemos hacer?_

_-Para organizarlos para la defensa, para poder responder en el tribunal, debemos descubrirlos._

_Edward alza la cabeza. ¿Pero qué cosa dice? ¿Qué sabe? El abogado mira a Edward con comprensión. Después se le acerca._

_- Edward, algo tuvo que suceder. Un problema pasado. Una discusión. Una frase que este muchacho dijo, alguna cosa que ha hecho… si, ¿qué desencadeno tu rabia?_

_Edward mira el abogado. Tiene una terrible corbata gris con el fondo laminado. Después se gira hacia su madre. Esta allí, sentada en una silla en la esquina del salón. Esta elegante como siempre. Fuma tranquila un cigarrillo. Edward baja de nuevo la mirada. El abogado lo mira. Se mantiene un momento a reflexionar en silencio. Después mira a la madre de Edward y le sonríe de forma diplomática._

_-Señora, ¿usted sabe si su hijo ha tenido algún problema con este muchacho? ¿Si alguna vez tuvieron una discusión?_

_-No abogado, no creo. No sabía que se conocían._

_-Señora, Edward ira al tribunal. Fue denunciado. Habrá un juez, una sentencia. Con las lesiones que el muchacho reporto, será severa. Si nosotros no tenemos nada con que refutar… una prueba, algo, una mínima razón, su hijo terminara en problemas. Problemas serios._

_Edward está con la cabeza baja. Se mira las rodillas. Sus jeans. Después entrecierra los ojos. Oh Dios, mamá, ¿por qué no hablas? ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Yo te quiero tanto. Te pido, no me dejes así. Con las palabras de la mama, Edward tiene un sobresalto en el corazón._

_-Lo siento abogado, no tengo nada que decirle. No sé nada. Le parece que, si tuviera algo que decir, si pudiera ayudar a mi hijo, ¿no lo haría? Y ahora discúlpeme, debo irme.- La madre de Edward se alza. El abogado la mira salir de la habitación. Después se voltea por última vez a Edward._

_- ¿Edward, estás seguro que no tienes nada que decir?_

_Edward ni le responde. Sin mirarlo se levanta y va a la ventana. Mira afuera._

_Aquel último piso enfrente al suyo. Piensa en su madre. En ese momento la odia, tanto como la ha amado. Después cierra los ojos. Una lagrima baja por su cara. No logra pararla y sufre como nunca lo había hecho, por su madre, por lo que no está haciendo, por lo que hizo._

-Ed, toma, ¿quieres el café?- Edward deja de mirar fuera de la ventana y se voltea. De nuevo esa habitación. Ahora. Su padre está ahí tranquilo, con la taza en mano.

-Gracias papa.- Lo bebe veloz. -Ahora debo irme. Hablamos la Próxima semana.

-Está bien. ¿Pensaras en lo de la universidad?

Edward en la salida se pone la chaqueta.

-Lo pensare.

-Llama cada tanto a tu madre. ¡Ha dicho que no sabe de ti desde hace tiempo!

-Pero papa, no tengo tiempo nunca.

-Pero que se necesita, es una llamada.

-Está bien, la llamare.- Edward sale rápido. El padre se queda solo en el salón, se acerca a la ventana y mira afuera. En el último piso en ese edificio frente al suyo, las ventanas están cerradas. Giovanni Ambrosini cambio de casa, de un día para otro, justo como cambiaron sus vidas. ¿Cómo pudo tener problemas con su hijo?

Edward prende el último cigarrillo de Carlos en el ascensor. Se mira en el espejo. Se marchó. Esos almuerzos lo destruyen. Llega a planta baja. Cuando las puertas de acero se abren, Edward que meditaba tiene un susto.

La señora Green, una inquilina del edificio con los cabellos mal cortados y la nariz extraña está ahí, enfrente de él.

-Hola Edward, ¿como estas? Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Y por suerte. Piensa Edward. Un monstruo así, verlo muy seguido hace daño. Después se acuerda de Steven Tyler y de la mujer bestial que entra en su ascensor. A él, en vez, le toca la señora Green. Injusticias del mundo. Se aleja sin despedirse. En el patio bota el cigarrillo. Corre rápido, lanza los pies y tirando las manos al suelo se va hacia adelante. No hay comparación. El salto mortal lo hace mucho mejor él. También Tyler tiene cincuenta y cinco años y el solo diecinueve. Quien sabe que hará dentro de treinta años. Una cosa es segura: no será el agente de finanzas.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, me dio un poco de pesar pero me gusto porque hay es cuando uno como persona se da cuenta de la clase de amistades que tiene :') Disfruten el capitulo. Besos!

* * *

><p>Rosalie, con un mono Adidas y un suéter azulado igual que el elástico que le aguanta el audífono, corre casi flotando sobre zapatos Nike claros.<p>

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?

Bella, con un mono oscuro y bajo con la escritura 'Baila' y una camiseta rosada como la cola que tiene en los cabellos, mira a la amiga.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-No, si me lo preguntas así, entonces no te cuento.

-Entonces no me lo cuentes.

Continúan a correr en silencio, siempre al mismo ritmo.

Después Rosalie no puede más.

-Está bien, al ver que te aguantas tanto, igual te lo digo. Me divertí un montón. No sabes dónde me llevo.

-No, no lo sé.

-Anda, ¡no seas antipática!

-No me agradan ciertas amistades, eso es todo.

-Hey, pero salimos una sola vez, ¿qué pasa con eso?

-¡Puede ser como quieras, basta que sea la última!

Rosalie se queda en silencio. Un chico con el mono impecable las supera. Las mira a las dos. Después, revisa un cronometro que tiene en la mano y aumenta su caminar, desapareciendo después en una callecita.

-Bueno, entonces me llevo a comer en un lugar buenísimo. El lugar es la Pirámide.

Bella no muestra interés particular.

Rosalie continúa a contar, un poco mas emocionada.

-La cosa divertidísima es esta: en cada mesa hay un teléfono.

-Hasta este punto no me parece muy interesante.

-¡Pero qué fastidiosa eres! Este teléfono tiene un número que va del 0 al 20

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-Está en el menú.

-¡Ah, porque se come también! Pensaba que te había llevado a una cabina telefónica.

-Escucha, si quieres que te cuente cierra esa boca ácida.

-¿Qué cosa?- Bella la mira fingiendo estupor. -¿Acida yo? ¡Pero si soy la más cortejada de las la escuela! ¿Viste ese que paso antes como me miraba? ¿Qué creías, que tenía los ojos fuera por ti?

-¡Claro!

-Pero se dio cuenta que estábamos en grupo y no ataco.

-Aquí lo único que ataca es mi sudor, y no me halaga mucho. ¿Nos podemos sentar en ese banquito y hablar normalmente?

-Ni hablar. Yo corro. Debo perder al menos dos kilos. Si quieres venir conmigo, bien, sino me pongo el Sony. Tengo el último CD de U2 adentro.

-¿Sony? ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

-¡Desde ayer!

Bella se alza el suéter mostrando el walkman mp3 de Sony aguantado en la cintura. Rosalie no cree sus ojos.

-Con CD y radio. ¿Pero donde lo conseguiste?

-Me lo trajo una tía que regreso ayer de Bangkok.

-Fabuloso.

-Como ves, pensé en ti.

Bella muestra a Rosalie dos audífonos.

-Si pensaras en mí de verdad hubieras hecho que te trajeran dos.

-¡Siempre hablas así! Yo le pedí dos. Pero mi tía se quedo sin dinero y agarro uno nada más. ¡Que te importa! Esto tiene dos audífonos y siempre corremos juntas.

Rosalie sonríe a la amiga.

-Tienes razón.

Bella la mira seria.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Pero quieres terminar o no esta historia del teléfono que se come?-

Bella y Rosalie se miran, después se echan a reír. Dos chicas pasan al lado.

Viéndolas así alegres las saludan divertidas. Su coraje, sin embargo, no fue premiado. Rosalie regresa a contar.

-Entonces, cada teléfono responde a un número, pero ninguno sabe cuál. Es decir, tú presionas un número de 0 a 20, te responde otra mesa, pero no sabes cuál es. Por ejemplo, tú presionas el 18 y te responde uno que quizás esta en la otra habitación. Puedes hablar, contar chistes, describirte inventando ser mucho más bella que eres, o en mi caso, mucho menos. ¿Está claro no?

Bella mira a la amiga alzando la ceja.

Rosalie hace como si no le hubiera prestado atención.

-Si estás sola o con las amigas puedes agarrar citas, dártelas de cretina. ¿Entiendes? Divertido, ¿no?

Bella sonríe.

-Sí, me parece muy divertido. Es muy gracioso.- Rosalie cambia de expresión.

-Claro, no cuando te llama un maleducado…

-¿Por qué, que sucedió?

-Bueno, a cierto punto llega la pasta. Los dos pedimos pasta corta con una salsa divina. No sabes que buenas estaban, calientísimas, de hecho. Teníamos que soplar para enfriarlas y mientras tanto hablaba con Emmett. Suena el teléfono. Emmett va a responder pero yo soy más rápida que él, agarro el teléfono y digo: Aquí la secretaria del doctor Emmett. Siempre tan simpática yo.- Rosalie hace una mueca. Bella sonríe.

La historia comienza a interesarle.

-¡Bueno, continua!

-Bueno, este estúpido en la otra parte del teléfono no sabes que me dijo.

-¡Que te dijo?

-Me dijo: Secretaria del señor Emmett. Qué tal si te lo hago a sentir hasta el fondo.

-Tierno, muy ingles.

-Sí, muy estúpido. Yo agarro y le cuelgo el teléfono y seguramente me puse roja. Emmett me preguntó que me habían dicho en el teléfono, y no le respondí. Me molestaba. Me daba pena. ¿Entonces sabes que hizo? Me agarro por el brazo y me dio una vuelta por el local. Pensó que cuando el tonto me viera reaccionaria…

-Sí, está bien, ¿pero cómo iba a saber que eras tú la chica que respondió?

-Lo sabía, lo sabía…

-¿Porque lo sabría?

-Porque era la única chica en el restaurante.

Bella niega con la cabeza.

-Bonito lugar donde van a comer. La única chica en ese lugar con maniacos llamando por teléfono para decir cosas estúpidas… entonces, ¿qué paso después?

-Sucede que uno viéndome se echa a reír. Emmett lo agarra, ¡le mete la cara en el plato y le echa la cerveza en la cabeza!

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Así aprende a no decir eso!

-Quizás la lección no la aprendió tanto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando Emmett fue a pagar…

-Ah claro… con tu dinero…-

-Aja… un tipo bajo se me acerca y me dice: '¿qué haces? ¿Te vas? ¿No te ofendiste verdad? Yo estaba bromeando.' ¡El estúpido era este! El pobrecito del principio no tenía nada que ver…

-¿Se lo dijiste a Emmett?

-¿Bromeas? Así golpeaba a ese también.

-No ¡que se había equivocado! Estos se comportan como jueces. Castigan, golpean y para mas cometen errores. Lo trágico fue que te divertiste.

Bella ahora está verdaderamente seria. Rosalie se da cuenta. Por un momento corren en silencio, recuperando el aliento. Después Rosalie habla de nuevo. Esta vez también esta seria.

-No sé si me divertí. Solo sé que tuve una sensación nueva, que nunca había probado antes. Me sentí tranquila y segura. Si, Emmett fue allí, golpeo a ese equivocado, pero me defendió, entiendes, me protegió.

-¿Ah sí? Que bello. Pero dime una cosa… ¿quién te protege de él?

-Que fastidiosa eres… me proteges tú, ¿no?

-Olvídalo. A ese ni a su amigo los quiero ver, absolutamente.

-Entonces no nos veremos tampoco nosotras.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque somos pareja.

Bella se para de golpe.

-¡No, esto no me lo puedes hacer!- Rosalie continua a correr. Sin voltearse hace señal a la amiga de seguirla.

-Dale, dale, fuerza, corre, no seas así. Sé que estas feliz. Quizás muy en el fondo, pero eres feliz.

Bella vuelve a correr. Alarga mas el paso alcanzándola.

-Rosalie, te lo ruego, dime que es una broma.

-Para nada, me gusta un montón.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar un montón?

-No lo sé, me gusta y basta.

-Pero te robo el dinero.

-Me lo restituyo, me ofreció la comida.

-Pero que dices ¡es como si lo pagaras tú!

-Mejor, así ando con él porque quiero y no porque debo. Como siempre, cuando sales con un chico y te ofrece pizza y todo eso, después te parece casi una obligación besarlo. ¡Esta fue una libertad elegida!

Bella se queda callada por un momento, después se acuerda de otra cosa.

-¿Le dijiste a Jackson?

-No se lo he dicho.

-¡Se lo debes decir!

-Debo, debo. Se lo diré cuando quiera…

-No, dile rápido. Si lo sabe de alguien más estará muy mal. Esta enamorado de ti.

-Tú todavía con esta historia. No es cierto.

-Es muy cierto, y lo sabes. Así que cuando regreses a casa lo llamas y le dices.

-Si quiero lo llamo, sino no.

-Sabes que te digo, estoy feliz que mi tía me trajo solo un Sony, no te lo mereces.- Bella comienza a correr más rápido. Rosalie rechina los dientes y decide no terminar la discusión.

-Bueno, si quiero, el Sony me lo puede regalar Emmett.

-Ah claro, me lo quita a mí y luego te lo da.

Rosalie se ríe. Bella se da la vuelta molesta. Rosalie le da un pequeño empujón.

-Anda, no peleemos. Sé que eres una amiga. Hoy te sacrificaste para salvarme de la interrogación. ¿Cómo tomo tu mama la historia de la nota?

-¡Mejor que como yo tome la de Emmett!

-¿La vez muy trágica?

-Dramática.

-Escucha, tú no lo conoces bien. Es uno chico lleno de problemas ¿sabes? No tiene dinero, su papá lo trata súper mal y aún así es muy simpático, conmigo es tierno, en serio.

-¿No te importa que no lo sea con los demás?

-Quizás mejorara.

Bella piensa que todo es inútil. Cuando Rosalie se mete una cosa en la cabeza, esa es.

-Está bien, basta. Ya veremos.

-Aja, así me gustas.- Rosalie sonríe. -Te prometo que cuando regrese a casa llamo a Jackson.

Bueno, al menos Bella consiguió algo.

Bella y Rosalie continúan corriendo, en silencio, para recuperar el aliento un poco. Pasan por el parque donde se hace gimnástica. Los niños suben y bajan, gritando. Madres preocupadas lo siguen de cerca listas para socorrerlos en aquel lanzamiento Kamikaze. Un bello muchacho alto y rubio y una chica un poco más baja tratan de hacer ejercicios en las barras. Bella y Rosalie corriendo le pasan cerca. El chico mirándolas deja de hacer ejercicio.

-¡Bella!

Bella se para. Es Marco. Hace más de ocho meses que no se ven. Rosalie también se para. Bella se vuelve roja. Esta apenada. Pero el corazón extrañamente no le comienza a latir veloz como normalmente. Marco la besa en el cachete.

-¿Como estas?

Bella logro conseguir el control.

-¿Bien y tú?

-Buenísimo. Te presento a Elizabeth.- Marco le indica la chica. Bella le da la mano y raramente no se olvida rápido de su nombre como pasa siempre cuando te presentan a alguien. Rosalie también la saluda, pero se ve claro que quisiera evitar ese encuentro.

Marco comienza a hablar. Lo mismo de siempre. Frases ya escuchadas. Te he llamado. No supe nada más de ti. Vi a una amiga tuya o un amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ah, claro tienes la prueba de aptitud. Te aconsejo, saca 100 y honores. Tratando de ser simpático. Bella no escucha casi. Recuerda todos los momentos pasados con él, el amor que probo, la desilusión, las lagrimas. Que sufrimiento por uno así. Lo mira mejor. Engordo. Tiene los cabellos sucios. Le parecen menos. Que mirada muerta. Parece privada de vida. ¿Cómo pudo gustarle tanto? Una mirada a la chica. No merece siquiera ser tomada en consideración. Terrible, la indiferencia. Se saludan así.

Después de haber hablado por cinco minutos y no haberse dicho nada. Aquel mágico puente se perdió. Bella comienza a correr. Se pregunta donde termino todo el amor que existía. ¿Cómo puede no sentirlo más? Parecía entonces tan grande. Se mete el audífono del Sony. Los U2 cantan su nuevo sencillo. Bella alza el volumen. Mira a Rosalie. Ella le sonríe con afecto. Su mechón baila en el viento. Le pasa un audífono. Se lo merece. En el fondo, Bella no lo sabe, pero fue ella quien la salvo.

**El año antes.**

_-¡Bella, Bella!- Alice toca la puerta del baño gritando. Pero Bella no la escucha. Esta bajo la ducha y como si no bastara la radio cercana suena a todo volumen una canción del año precedente de los U2. A la final Bella escucha algo. Como un golpe fuerte que no va al tiempo del ritmo del baterista. Cierra el agua, después todavía goteando, estira el brazo bajando el volumen._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Alice desde afuera suspira._

_-Finalmente, llevo una hora tocando. Rosalie al teléfono._

_-Dile que estoy bajo la ducha, la llamo yo en cinco minutos._

_-¡Dijo que es urgente!_

_Bella suspira._

_-¡Esta bien! ¿Ali, me traes el teléfono?-_

_-¡Listo!- Bella abre la puerta. Alice esta allí con el inalámbrico en mano._

_-No hables mucho, espero una llamada de Tanya._

_Bella se seca la oreja antes de apoyarla en el teléfono._

_-¿Que es tan urgente?_

_-¡Nada, te quería saludar! ¿Qué haces?_

_-Estaba bañándome. No sé cómo, pero siempre me llamas cuando estoy bajo el agua._

_-¿No vas a salir con Marco?_

_-No, esta noche iba a casa de un amigo suyo a repasar. Tiene un examen en dos días. Biología._

_Rosalie se queda un segundo en silencio. Decide no decir nada._

_-Buenísimo, te paso a buscar en diez minutos._

_Bella agarra una toalla pequeña y se seca los cabellos._

_-No puedo._

_-Anda ven, comemos una pizza._

_-¿Y si me llama Marco? El apago su teléfono, debe estudiar…_

_-Dile a Ali que llame más tarde, quizás te encuentra en tu teléfono. ¡Anda, regresamos rápido!_

_Bella trata de replicar. Pero todas sus excusas – cansancio, tareas no terminadas y un increíble deseo de quedarse en casa con pijamas enfrente de la televisión – son inútiles. Poco después está sentada en la moto detrás de Rosalie que maneja despreocupada en el tráfico de las nueve._

_Bella tiene los cabellos aun mojados, un suéter azul con el escrito California y la actitud molesta._

_-Harás que me pase algo._

_-¡Pero si hace calor esta noche!_

_-¡Hablaba de tu forma de manejar!_

_Rosalie sigue y agarra a la derecha._

_Bella se acerca a la cara de Rosalie para que la escuche._

_-¿Que calle estas tomando?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿No vamos a al centro comercial?_

_-No._

_-¿Que paso?_

_-Cada tanto hay que cambiar. Bella, eres una metódica. ¡Siempre vas al centro comercial, siempre sacas ocho en latín, siempre todo igual! A propósito ¿con quién estas ahora?_

_-¿Como que con quien? Con Marco ¿no?_

_Bella mira sorprendida a la amiga. No sabe porque, pero está segura que a ella no le cae bien Marco._

_-Ves Bella, hasta ahí eres fastidiosa. Debes cambiar._

_-¿Bromeas? Estoy ilusionada._

_-No exageres…_

_-No, Rosalie, en serio. ¡Lo quiero muchísimo!_

_-¿Cómo te puede gustar tanto si apenas tienen cinco meses?_

_-Lo sé, pero estoy enamorada, quizás es porque es mi primer historia importante._

_Rosalie sube las calles con rabia. Si, tú primera historia importante y es con ese gusano, piensa Rosalie. Después mete tercera y va hacia la Plaza. Después va a segunda y dobla a la derecha. Bella le aprieta la cintura mientras a toda velocidad van por la tercera transversal. Fabio, el hijo del propietario, está en la puerta. Cuando las ve, las saluda yendo a su encuentro. Es muy apegado a ellas dos. En realidad le atrae Bella, aunque siempre lo ha escondido. Fabio las acomoda en la fila de las mesas a la derecha, apenas entrando, cerca de la caja._

_De ahí se puede ver todo el local. Un camarero les lleva rápido dos menú para comer. Pero Rosalie ya sabe que agarrar._

_-¡Aquí hacen un calzone fabuloso! Este todo: queso con el huevo, mozzarella, y pedazos de jamón. ¡Una cosa increíble!_

_Bella revisa en el menú si hay algo con menos grasa para su dieta. Pero Rosalie la convence._

_-Entonces dos calzones y dos cervezas claras medianas._

_Bella mira preocupada a la amiga._

_-¿También la cerveza? Quieres hacerme engordar._

_-¡Entiende, por una vez! ¡Esta noche debemos celebrar!_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Bueno, hace tiempo que no salíamos solas._

_Bella piensa que es cierto. Últimamente las pocas veces que ha salido siempre ha sido con Marco. Le gusta estar ahí en ese momento, con su amiga. Rosalie está revisando los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Al final saca un gancho con corazones de piedra dura de colores, se recoge el cabello y los aguanta con el gancho._

_Su bella cara aparece en toda su claridad. Bella le sonríe._

_-Está bello ese gancho. Te queda muy bien.-_

_-¿Te gusta? Lo compre en el centro comercial, me gusto mucho._

_-¿Te molesta si compro uno también? Quizás un poco diferente. Tenía uno parecido pero se me perdió._

_-Bromeas, estoy habituada a ser copiada. Soy una chica que marca tendencia. ¿Sabes que cuando voy a los negocios me dan la ropa gratis? Basta que me la ponga. ¡Desde mañana lo decido, me pediré que me den un sueldo!_

_Ríen. En ese momento llegan las cervezas. Bella las mira. Son enormes._

_-¿Esta es la mediana? ¿Y si fuera la grande?_

_Rosalie sube el vaso._

_-Anda, no inventes cosas.- Lo choca con fuerza contra el de Bella. Un poco de cerveza cae afuera salpicando en el mantel._

_-Por nuestra libertad._

_Bella la corrige:_

_-Momentáneamente…_

_Rosalie le da una pequeña sonrisa como para decir: concedido. Después beben las dos. Bella es la primera a ceder. Al llegar a un cuarto del vaso, para de beber._

_Rosalie continúa bebiendo tomándose poco más de media cerveza._

_-Ahhh.- Rosalie deja el vaso en la mesa. -Esta sí que la necesitaba._

_Y se limpia la boca rozándola violentamente con la servilleta. Cada tanto le gusta asumir ese aire de dura. Bella abre la canasta de los panecitos. Saca uno ligeramente caliente y lo parte. Después mira alrededor del local. Grupos de chicas hablando divertidas, haciendo pequeños triángulos de pizzas con tomates._

_Chicos refinados se obstinan de comer con el tenedor las aceitunas. Una joven pareja habla divertida esperando ser servidos. Ella es una bella chica de cabellos oscuros, no muy largos. Él le sirve gentilmente de beber. Está de espaldas. Bella no sabe porque, pero le parece conocido. Un camarero le pasa cerca. El chico lo para. Le pregunta qué ha pasado con sus pizzas. Bella lo mira a la cara. Es Marco. El pan se le rompe entre las manos mientras algo mas se rompe adentro._

_Recuerdos, emociones, momentos bellísimos, frases dulces susurradas comienzan a girar en un vértice de ilusión. Bella suspira. Rosalie se da cuenta._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Bella no puede hablar. Le indica el fondo del lugar. Rosalie se voltea. El camarero se aleja de una mesa. Rosalie lo ve. Marco esta allí, le sonríe a una chica sentada frente a él. Le acaricia la mano, confiado de la llegada de las pizzas y sobretodo de lo siguiente en la velada. Rosalie se voltea de nuevo hacia Bella._

_-Que hijo de perra. Más que una frase común. ¡Los hombres son de verdad todos iguales! Examen de biología ¿no? ¡Se está preparando par anatomía!- Bella en silencio dobla la cabeza hacia abajo. Una lágrima ingenua se desliza por sus mejillas. Se para un momento sobre el mentón indecisa, después, empujada por el dolor, da un salto al vacío._

_Rosalie mira lamentada a la amiga._

_-Disculpa, no quise._

_Se saca del bolsillo del pantalón un pañuelo colorado y se lo pasa._

_-Toma, no es la indicada para la situación, quizás muy alegre, pero es mejor que nada._

_Bella cae en una risa extraña acompañada por un poco de llanto. Después se limpia las lágrimas y la nariz. Sus ojos limpios, ligeramente enrojecidos, vuelven a mirar a su amiga. Bella se ríe de nuevo. En realidad suena como un sollozo. Rosalie le acaricia la barbilla, quitando otra lagrima indecisa._

_-Anda no seas así, no se lo merece ese gusano. ¿Cuándo va a conseguir una como tú? Es el que debería llorar. No sabe lo que perdió. Ahora esta maldecido a tener que salir con chicas como esa._

_Rosalie se voltea una vez más a mirar a la mesa de Marco. También lo hace Bella. Le da una puntada en el estomago. La búsqueda del tesoro. Las caminatas en Villa Glori, los besos en el atardecer, mirarse a los ojos y decirse te amo._

_Imágenes dulcemente ligeras desaparecen rotas por un viento de tristeza. Bella trata de sonreír._

_-Bueno, tan fea no me parece._

_Rosalie mueve la cabeza. Bella es increíble, hasta en esta situación no puede dejar de ser sincera. Bella agarra la cerveza y da un sorbo largo. Después deja el vaso en la mesa y se limpia violentamente la boca con la servilleta igual que como Rosalie hizo._

_-Dios, como lo odio._

_-¡Eso! Así me gusta. ¡Debemos castigarlo!- Rosalie golpea el vaso de la amiga, después las dos terminan con la cerveza en un único y último trago. Bella, ligeramente confundida, no habituada a beber y a todo el resto, sonríe decidida a la amiga._

_-¡Tienes razón, se las haré pagar! Tengo una idea. ¡Vayamos donde Fabio!_

_Marco ríe divertido sirviéndole a la chica del frió vino Galestro. Sabe divertir a una chica casi lo mismo que como no sabe elegir un buen vino._

_Esa noche la Nueva Florentina puede estar orgullosa. Nunca había tenido un mesonero tan lindo. Una mesonera, para ser exactos. Bella avanza entre las mesas con las pizzas en mano. No tiene dudas. Esa de la mozzarella sin aliños es para Marco. Cuantas veces la escucho ordenarlas. Cuantas veces con amor le hizo probar un pedazo, llevándolo a su boca._

_Otra puntada. Decide no pensar. Se voltea. Fabio y Rosalie están cerca de la caja. Le sonríen apoyándola desde lejos. Bella toma fuerzas. Esta molesta. La cerveza era buena y la está ayudando a llegar a la mesa de Marco._

_-Esta es para ella._

_Pone la pizza blanca de jamón con poco aceite a la chica que la mira sorprendida._

_-¡Y esta es para ti, gusano!- Marco no le da tiempo de sorprenderse. La mozzarella sin aliños le cae en la cabeza con todo el tomate, mientras que la masa caliente, quemándolo se transforma en un incomodo sombrero. Fabio y Rosalie comienzan a reír en un aplauso, seguidos por todo el restaurante. Bella, ligeramente ebria, se inclina agradeciendo. Después se aleja con Rosalie bajo el brazo seguida por divertidos comentarios de los presentes y la mirada estúpida de la acompañante._

_Regresan en la moto en silencio. Bella se aguanta abrazada fuerte a Rosalie. Pero no es miedo. Por la calle hay mucho menos tráfico. Con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de la amiga mira los árboles desfilar frente a ella, las luces rojas y blancas de carros a lo lejos. Un autobús naranja le pasa cerca. Cierra los ojos. Un escalofrío la toma de sorpresa, después la abandona. Siente frío y calor y se siente sola. Siempre en silencio llegan debajo de su casa. Bella baja de la moto._

_-Gracias Rosalie._

_-¿De qué? No he hecho nada._

_Bella le sonríe._

_-La cerveza estaba buenísima. Mañana en la escuela te brindo la merienda. Debemos festejar._

_-¿Festejar qué?-_

_-La libertad completa.- Rosalie la abraza. Bella cierra los ojos. Se le sale un sollozo, después se separa y se aleja. Rosalie la mira subir las escaleras corriendo y desaparecer dentro del portón. Después enciende la moto y se aleja en la noche. Más tarde Bella, mientras se quita la ropa, saca el dinero de los bolsillos de los jeans. Cuando mete la mano para ver que hay todavía algo más ahí, queda sorprendida. Entre tantas lagrimas, sale una sonrisa. El gancho de Rosalie con los corazones de colores está ahí. Se lo metió ella, cuando estaban abrazadas._

_Un pequeño regalo para animarla, para hacerla sonreír. Lo ha logrado. Rosalie es verdaderamente una amiga. Marco, sin embargo, fue verdaderamente un idiota. Bella sonríe poniéndose el pijama. En toda esta tragedia piensa que hay algo de divertido. Si hubiéramos ido como siempre al centro comercial nunca lo hubiéramos atrapado. Bella se lava los dientes. Qué extraño, justo esta noche, decidimos ir a la Nueva Florentina. Bella se mete bajo las sabanas. Si, Marco fue un idiota, y espero que lo sea por toda su vida._

_Rosalie gira a la derecha. Decide pasar saludando a su amigo Jackson._

_Un gato atraviesa la calle. No mira si es negro o no. Rosalie no cree en la suerte._

_Ella prefiere miles de veces la pizza del centro comercial que el calzone de la Nueva Florentina. No la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Pero esa noche, cuando Fabio la llamo diciéndole que ahí estaba el novio de Bella con otra, no tuvo dudas. Era la ocasión que esperaba desde hace tiempo. Supo muchas historias acerca de las aventuras de Marco. No pueden ser solo rumores. Pero si se las hubiera contado, estaba segura que Bella no le hubiera creído. O quizás sí. Y ahí se hubiera arruinado una amistad. Mejor echarle la culpa al destino. Rosalie llama a Jackson por el intercomunicador. Le responde una voz somnolienta._

_-Sí, ¿quién es?_

_-Rosalie. Todo está hecho._

_-¿Lo atraparon?_

_-¡In fraganti! Como una rata con el queso en la boca o mejor como un gusano con la pizza en la cabeza._

_-¿Por qué, que sucedió?_

_-Si bajas te cuento._

_-¿Y cómo lo tomo Bella?_

_-Malito…_

_-Espera, me visto y bajo._

_Rosalie se peina hacia atrás los cabellos. Solo por un momento extraña su gancho de cabello. Pobre Bella, pero mejor así. Quizás sufriría un poco, pero mejor ahora que después. Cuando hubiera estado más enamorada. Rápido regresara a estar alegre. Y la sonrisa de una amiga vale mucho más que un gancho, mucho más que una pizza margarita. Aun si es del centro comercial._

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Bajo la ducha Bella se peina los cabellos llenos de crema. El 103.10 de la radio transmite los últimos éxitos americanos. Anastasia subió al tercer puesto. Bella tira la cabeza hacia atrás llevada por ese lento correr debajo de la ducha. Una cascada de agua ligera se lleva la crema, deslizando por su cara, tocándole sus gestos, la suave piel.

Alguno toca a la puerta.

-Bella… te quieren en el teléfono.

Es Alice.

-Ya voy.- Agarra rápido una toalla y va a la puerta. Alice le da el inalámbrico.

-Habla rápido que espero la llamada de Jasper.- Bella se encierra de nuevo en el baño y se sienta en el suave cobertor del inodoro.

La voz de Rosalie es sorprendente.

-¿Estabas bajo la ducha?

-Naturalmente ¡si no entonces no habrías llamado! ¿Qué es tan urgente?

-Me llamo Emmett hace diez segundos. Dijo que le fue buenísimo conmigo. Se disculpo por lo que paso en el restaurante y dice que me quiere ver. Me pidió que esta noche fuera con él a las carreras.

-¿Que carreras?

-Esta noche van unos cuantos a la avenida La Olímpica con las motos y compiten. Velocidad, sobre una sola rueda en dos. Recuerdas, que Francesca contó que fue. Dijo que es genial. ¡Ella fue una groupie…!

-¿Groupie?

-Sí, esas que van detrás las llaman así porque se montan con una correa y se amarran así al que maneja. La regla es que deben estar de espaldas.

-¿Volteados de espaldas? Rosalie pero que, ¿te volviste cretina? Casi me lamento haberme sacrificado por ti…

-¿Sacrificada cómo?

-¿Como que como? ¡La nota y todo eso!

-¡La estás haciendo fastidiosa esa historia de la nota!

-Mientras tanto estoy castigada y no puedo salir hasta el lunes.

-Está bien, si nunca te pedí que vinieras conmigo. Solo quería un consejo. Que dices, ¿voy?

-Ir a ver a esos que corren es aun más estúpido que ir a correr con la moto. Haz como te parezca.

-Quizás tienes razón. A propósito. Le dije a Jackson que soy novia de Emmett. ¿Estás contenta?

-¿Yo? A mí que me importa. Es tu amigo. ¡Solo te dije que, según yo, si se enterara por otro, se iba a poner mal!

-Sí, entendí. Pero estuvo bien. Hasta me pareció feliz. Viste que te equivocaste. No es cierto que está enamorado de mí.

Bella se acerca al espejo. Con la toalla quita un poco de vapor. Aparece su imagen con el teléfono en mano y la cara molesta. A veces Rosalie es tan estresante.

-Bueno, mejor así ¿no?

-¿Sabes que te digo, Bella? Me convenciste. No voy a las carreras.

-¡Así es! Después hablamos.

Bella sale del baño. Pasa frente a Alice y le regresa el teléfono. Alice no dice nada, pero parece molesta, como si quisiera decir que la hermana tardo mucho con el teléfono. Bella va a su cuarto y se seca los cabellos. Entra Alice con el teléfono. -Es Jackson. Es inútil decir que va lo mismo que antes.

-Hola Jackson ¿como estas?

-Malísimo.

Bella escucha en silencio. Parece casi -una emoción para siempre-, la canción de Eros, fuera escrita para él. -Quisiera poder recordarte así…- ¿pero en qué modo, si no tiene nada que recordar? Bella renuncia a decirle. También porque Jackson le hace miles preguntes.

-¿Pero como, después de todo el tiempo que he pasado tras ella, va a salir con este? ¿Y quién es ese?

-Se llama Emmett, no sé nada más.

-¿Emmett? ¡Qué nombre! ¿Qué espera conseguir? ¡Es un violento, uno de los ladrones que vinieron la otra noche a la fiesta de Roberta! ¡Bella gente, y Rosalie está enamorada!

-Bah, enamorada Jackson… ¡le gustara!

-No, no, enamorada. ¡Me lo dijo ella!

-Sabes cuantas cosas dice Rosalie ¿no? La conoces mejor que yo. Esta noche, por ejemplo, quería ir a ver las carreras en la Olímpica… cinco segundos después cambio de idea. ¿Viste como es? Quizás dentro de un poco se dará cuenta del error que hizo y se arrepiente. Arriba, Jackson, veras que saldrá así.

Jackson se queda en silencio. Ha creído sus palabras o quizás ha querido creerlas. Pobrecito, piensa Bella. ¡Y menos mal que no estaba enamorado!

-Sí, quizás tienes razón. Tal vez todo salga así.

-Ya veras, Jackson, es cuestión de tiempo.

-Sí, esperemos solo que no se tarde mucho.- Después trata de parecer más animado. -¡Bella, te lo pido, no le digas a Rosalie de esta llamada!

-Claro, y anímate, ¿ok?

-Sí, gracias.- Cortan.

Entra Alice.

-¡No lo creo, Rosalie es novia de Emmett, que loco! ¡Y Jackson naturalmente está destruido!

-Sí, pobrecito, está detrás de ella desde hace una vida.

-¡No tiene esperanzas! Es el clásico amigo de las chicas.

Después de esta dura opinión Alice se aleja con el teléfono, pero no le da tiempo a salir del cuarto y vuelve a sonar.

-Aló. Si, hola, ya te la paso. Bella te lo pido, no tardes una hora.

-¿Quién es?

-Rosalie.

-¡Tratare!- Bella agarra el teléfono.

-¿Ya terminaste con Emmett?

-¡No!

-Mala suerte…

-¿Con quién hablabas que salía ocupado?

-Con Jackson, está mal.

-¡No!

-¡Sí, lo tomo malísimo! Pobrecito, me dijo que no te dijera, haz como que no sabes nada, ¿ok?

-Quizás no debí decirle que estaba con Emmett.

-Pero que dices Rosalie, si se enteraba después iba a ser peor.

-Podría esperar a decirle al final.

-¿Al final de qué? Podrías no haberte hecho novia y ya.

-No toquemos este tema. Entonces, he decidido que en la vida es mucho más divertido ser cretino…

-Aja, ¿entonces…?

-Entonces, voy a las carreras.

Bella mueve la cabeza. Los cabellos ahora se están secando solos.

-Bien, diviértete.

-Me llamo Emmett y me viene a buscar en un rato. Pero que dices ¿según tu debería ir y divertirme o hacerme de la que mira las carreras y se fastidia un poco?

Esto es mucho. Bella explota.

-Escucha Rosalie. Ve a las carreras, súbete a las motos, corre con ellas, ten algo con todos los violentos de este mundo pero, te ruego, no te vuelvas actriz.-

Rosalie comienza a reír.

-Tienes razón. Escucha, me debes hacer un último favor. No sé a qué hora regresare de las carreras, le dije a mi madre que voy a dormir en tu casa.

-¿Y si llama tu mama?-

-Ella nunca me llama… y por cierto, debes dejarme las llaves debajo de la alfombra de la puerta. En el puesto de siempre.

-Está bien.

-¡No te olvides! ¡Pobre Jackson! Según tú ¿debo hacer algo?

-Rosalie me parece que por hoy has hecho bastante.

Bella apaga el teléfono. Alice casi se lo quita de las manos.

-Por suerte te pedí que te quedaras poco, eh.

-¡Que puedo hacer! Escuchaste lo que ha pasado, ¿no? Te lo pido, no le digas a nadie de Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿A quien quieres que se lo diga?

El teléfono suena de nuevo. Es Tanya.

-¿Se puede saber quien se cayó dentro del teléfono?

-Hola. Lo siento, era mi hermana.

Alice va a su cuarto. Espera apenas que se cierre la puerta, después no resiste.

-Tanya no sabes la noticia. ¡Rosalie es novia de Emmett!

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Jackson está mal ¡pero te pido no le digas a nadie!-

-No claro, imagínate.- Tanya escucha el resto de la historia, ya pensando que le dirían más tarde Jessica y Stefania.

Bella sale de su cuarto. Tiene una camisa rosa pastel, abajo un pijama azul y en los pies pantuflas. Después de la ducha se recupero de la fatiga de trotar, pero no está feliz del todo. Aquella noche la dieta no le permite más que una mísera manzana verde. Atraviesa el corredor. Justo en ese momento siente girar las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. Su padre.

-¡Papa!- Bella corre a encontrarlo.

-Bella.

Su padre está molesto. Bella se para.

-¿Que paso? No me digas que no metí bien la moto, que no pudiste entrar en el garaje…

-¡Que me importa la moto! Hoy vinieron los Huffington a verme.

Con esas palabras Bella palidece. ¿Como no lo pensó antes? Debía haberle contado todo lo que paso a sus padres.

Reneé, que apenas había terminado de lavar dos manzanas blancas preparando así la cena, llega a la sala.

-¿Que quieren de ti los Huffington? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con todo?

Charlie mira a su hija.

-No lo sé. Dile tu Bella, ¿qué tienes q ver?

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no tengo que ver con nada!

Alice aparece en la puerta.

-Es cierto. ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!- Reneé se voltea hacia Alice.

-Quédate callada, nadie te pregunto.

Charlie agarra a Bella por un brazo.

-¡Quizás no será culpa tuya, pero el que estaba contigo si tiene que ver! Felipe está en el hospital. Tiene el seto nasal fracturado en dos puntos. El hueso le ha entrado, el médico le dijo que bastaba medio centímetro más para que le entrara en el cerebro.

Bella se queda en silencio. Charlie la mira. Su hija se sorprende.

Le suelta el brazo.

-Quizás no has entendido Bella, medio centímetro más y Felipe moría…

Bella esta aterrada. El hambre se le paso. Ahora no quiere siquiera la manzana. Reneé mira preocupada a la hija, después, mirándola así de sorprendida asume un tono calmado y tranquilo.

-Bella, por favor ¿puedes contarme que paso?

Bella alza los ojos. Son claros y miedosos. Comienza con un -nada mama- y sigue adelante contándoles todo. La fiesta, los desastrosos, Jacob que llamo a la policía, ellos que hicieron como que huían pero que los esperaban abajo escondidos. El seguimiento, el BMW destruido. Jacob que se para, aquel muchacho con la moto azul que lo golpeo, Felipe que interfiere y que ese muchacho también lo ha golpeado a él.

-Pero como… ¿y Felipe te dejo con ese vándalo? ¿Con ese violento y no te saco de ahí?

Reneé esta estupefacta. Bella no sabe que responder.

-Quizás pensó que era un amigo mío, que se yo. Solo sé que después de los golpes escaparon todos y quede sola con él.

Charlie mueve la cabeza.

-Claro que Felipe escapó. Podía morir desangrado con esa nariz rota. Igual ya todo acabara con ese muchacho. Felipe lo denuncio. Hoy vinieron a mi oficina a contarme toda la historia. Dijeron que procederán por vías legales. Quieren saber el nombre y apellido de ese muchacho. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ed.

Charlie mira perplejo a Bella.

-¿Como Ed?

-Ed. Así se llama. Al menos, siempre escuche que le dijeran así.

-¿Que, es Latino o algo así?

Alice interviene.

-¡Como va a ser latino papa! Es un apodo.

Charlie mira a las hijas.

-¿Pero este muchacho tendrá también un nombre?

Bella le sonríe.

-Claro que lo tendrá, pero yo no lo sé.

Charlie pierde de nuevo la paciencia.

-Y como yo les digo a los Huffington que mi hija sale a pasear con uno que no sabe cómo se llama.

-Yo no paseo con él. Estaba con Jacob… ya te lo dije.

Reneé interviene.

-Sí, pero después regresaste a casa en moto con él.

-Mama, si Jacob y los Huffington habían escapado, ¿cómo regresaba? Estaba ahí en la calle, de noche. ¿Qué hacía, regresaba a casa sola? Lo intente. Pero después de un rato se paró un loco con una Golf a fastidiarme, y me deje acompañar.

Charlie no cree lo que oye.

-¡Entonces a este Edward le debemos agradecer entonces!

Reneé mira molesta a sus hijas.

-No podemos dar esa imagen. ¿Entendieron? Quiero saber rápido el nombre del muchacho. ¿Está claro?- Bella se acuerda de esa mañana cuando hablaba con Alice. Era muy temprano, ella tenía sueño todavía, pero no tiene dudas.

-Ali, tu sabes cómo se llama. ¡Dile!

Alice mira a Bella alterada. Pero que, ¿está loca? ¿Decirlo? ¿Denunciar a Edward? Recuerda eso que le hicieron a Jake y muchas otras historias que ha escuchado. Le destruirían la moto, la golpearían. Escribirían cosas terribles en los muros de la escuela con su nombre y cosas que ni siquiera había hecho todavía. ¿Denunciarlo?

En un solo segundo pierde la memoria.

-Mama, yo solo sé que se llama Ed.

Bella arremete contra la hermana.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Eres una mentirosa! Yo no lo recuerdo, pero esta mañana me dijiste como se llamaba. Tú y tus amigas lo conocen muy bien.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Eres mala, no lo dices porque tienes miedo. Tú sabes cómo se llama.

-No, no lo sé.

-¡Sí que lo sabes!

Bella de repente se detiene. Es como si algo en su mente se hubiera abierto, aclarado. Lo recuerda.

-Edward Cullen. ¡Eso!– Bella sonríe orgullosa de ella misma -es su nombre. Lo llaman Ed.

Después mira a la hermana y cita sus palabras:

-Yo y mis amigas le decimos 10 con honores.

-Así es Bella.- Charlie saca del bolsillo una libreta donde siempre anota todo. Escribe el nombre antes de que se le olvide. Mientras escribe está nerviosa. Leyó algo que debió haber hecho, pero ya es muy tarde.

Alice mira a la hermana.

-Te sientes orgullosa ¿no? ¿No entiendes que te harán? Te destruirán la moto. Te golpearan, escribirán acerca de ti en los muros de la escuela.

-Ve, la moto ya está destruida. En los muros dudo que escriban algo, también porque no creo que alguno de ellos sepa escribir. Y si me quieren lastimar, mi papa me protegerá ¿verdad?

Bella se gira hacia él. Charlie piensa en Felipe, imagina el dolor que debe ser que te fracturen la nariz.

-Claro Bella, aquí estoy yo.

Se pregunta cuánto será verdad esa afirmación. Quizás poco. Pero sirvió en el momento. Bella, ahora más tranquila, va a la cocina. Agarra su manzana verde y la lava de nuevo. Después, teniéndola agarrada en el vacío por la ramita que le sobresale, comienza a girarla. Cada giro, una letra. Cuando la ramita se suelta, esa, aquella es la inicial de alguien que piensa en ti. A, B, C, D. La rama se suelta con un sonido seco.

Salió la D. ¿Quién conoce que inicie por D? Nadie, no le viene a la mente nadie. Por suerte no salió la E. Por un poco y sale. Pero aun si hubiese salido esa letra no se habría preocupado tanto tampoco. No tiene miedo. Bella pasa frente a su madre. Le sonríe. Reneé la mira alejarse. Esta orgullosa de su hija. Bella sí que salió como ella. No como Alice. El miedo que tiene se justifica. Alice es toda como su padre. Charlie pone su traje gris en la cama.

-Tesoro ¿me compraste la cafetera grande?

-No, me olvide.

Reneé se encierra en el baño. Pero como, piensa Charlie, lo anote en la lista del mercado. Decide no decir nada, justificando así aun más el carácter de Alice. Charlie, elige una camisa, la echa en la cama. Después lanza también su corbata preferida. Quién sabe, quizás esta noche podrá ponérsela.

Los padres salen, aconsejándoles como cada noche de no abrirle a nadie. Pronto después Bella baja en pijama y sin hacerse ver, esconde las llaves de la casa bajo la alfombra de la puerta. Quien sabe donde esta Rosalie en ese momento. En la carrera de motos en la Olímpica. Quizás contenta.

Alice esta en el corredor. Habla con Jasper en el teléfono mientras con un lapicero garabatea sus nombres y algunos corazones en una hoja. Jasper, escuchando que Alice no le responde, se intriga.

-Ali ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

-Nada.

-¿Como que nada? Siento sonidos.

-Estoy escribiendo.

-Ah, ¿y que escribes?

-Nada…- miente. -Estoy haciendo dibujos.

-Ah, entiendo. ¿Y tú dibujas cuando hablas conmigo?

-No, te escucho. Entendí todo.

-Entonces repite.

Alice suspira.

-El lunes, miércoles y viernes vas al gimnasio y el martes y jueves a ingles.

-¿A qué hora?

Alice piensa un momento.

-A las cinco.

-A las seis. ¿Ves que no escuchas?

-Claro que sí, es que no lo recuerdo. ¿Entendiste porque antes no podía hablar?

-Si porque estaban tus padres y se estaban despidiendo.

-Exacto: te decía si, aja, ehm. ¡Y tú no entendías!

-¿Cómo puedo entender si no me lo dices?-

-¿Cómo puedo decírtelo si ellos estaban enfrente mío? ¡Pero si eres terco! Tengo una idea: debemos decidir una palabra convencional para cuando no podamos hablar.

-¿Como…?

-Que se yo, pensemos…

-Podemos decir el nombre de mi escuela de inglés.

-¿Cual es?

-¡Viste que no me escuchabas! 'British.'

-Si, British me gusta.

Bella pasa en ese momento y se para frente a la hermana.

-¿Es posible que siempre estás en el teléfono?

Alice no le responde. Decide usar rápido la nueva palabra.

-British.

Jasper se mantiene por un momento perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar?

-¡Claro! ¿Si no porque diría British? Así, de la nada. ¿Entonces no lo habíamos decidido así?

-Está bien ¿pero cómo se yo que ahora no puedes hablar?

-Eh no, lo debes saber. Dije British.

-Sí, pero pensé que quizás estabas probando como sonaba.

Su discusión que no era precisamente algo como metafísica fue interrumpida de repente por la voz de una señorita de Telecom.

-Atención. Llamada local urgente para el número…

Alice y Jasper se quedan en silencio. Escuchan las primeras cifras que decidirían a cuál de los dos es el que lo están buscando. -3… 2…

Alice cubre la voz de la señorita.

-Es para mí. ¡Debe ser Tanya!

-¿Hablamos después?

-Sí, te llamo cuando termine. ¡British!- Jasper ríe. En ese caso quiere decir algo más o menos como -te quiero mucho-.

-Yo también.- Cuelgan.

Bella mira a la hermana. Extraño que haya terminado así rápido.

-Han hecho una llamada loca urgente.

-¡Me parecía! Es muy extraño que tú termines solo porque yo te lo dije. Serán papá y mamá molestos que deben decir algo y siempre consiguen ocupada la línea.

-¡Como va a ser! Seguramente es Tanya. Habíamos quedado en que hablaríamos después.

Se mantienen esperando en silencio cerca del teléfono. Listas para alzarlo en el primer timbrazo. Como dos participantes en un quiz televisivo donde debes presionar primero el botón y dar la respuesta exacta. El teléfono suena. Alice es más veloz.

-¿Tanya?- Respuesta equivocada. -Ah, discúlpeme, si ya se la paso. Es para ti.

Bella le quita el auricular de las manos de Alice.

-Si ¿Aló?

Ese sentimiento de satisfacción se vuelve rápido una pena grave. Es la madre de Rosalie.

Alice sonríe.

-No tardes tanto, ok?-

Bella trata de darle con una patada. Alice la esquiva.

Bella se concentra en la llamada.

-Ah, sí señora, buenas noches.- Escucha a la madre de Rosalie. Naturalmente quiere a su hija. -Verdaderamente está durmiendo.- Después, arriesgando como nunca: -¿Quiere que la despierte?- Bella entrecierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes esperando la respuesta.

-No, no te preocupes. Te lo puedo decir a ti.

Ya paso todo.

-Mañana en la mañana logre hacer la cita para el análisis de sangre. Así que debes decirle que no coma nada desde que se levante y que la vengo a buscar yo a las siete. Entrara a la segunda hora, si no se hace muy tarde.- Bella ahora esta relajada.

-Sí, de todas formas a la primera hora es religión…- Bella piensa que esa materia para su amiga es del todo inútil. El alma de Rosalie, entre mentiras y novios violentos, ya se perdió completamente.

-Por favor Bella, no dejes que coma.

-No señora, no se preocupe.

Bella cuelga. Alice le pasa cerca lista para adueñarse de nuevo del teléfono.

-¿Te fue bien verdad?

-Le fue bien a Rosalie. Si la atrapa ya es su problema. ¿Yo que entro en todo?

Bella prueba rápido a llamar al teléfono de Rosalie. Nada que hacer: está apagado. Es cierto. Esta durmiendo en mi casa y aquí no agarra. ¿Qué teléfono usar? ¿Pero de que me preocupo? A lo más se arriesga es ella. No me debo ni preocupar.

Bella se hace una manzanilla. Dos pedazos de limón, una bolsa de azúcar dietética y se echa en el sofá. Las piernas dobladas hacia adentro, los pies metidos bajo un cojín, donde hace más calor. Alice naturalmente vuelve a llamar a Jasper. Le cuenta la historia de Rosalie, la llamada de la madre, la mentira de Bella y tantas otras cosas que para los dos son divertidísimas. En la televisión de la sala hay muchos cambios de canal. Una transmisión de la civilización antigua, una historia de amor más contemporánea, un quiz muy difícil. Bella se queda un momento en el sofá pensando. No. Esta respuesta no la sabe. La voz de Alice llega desde el corredor, alegre y divertida. Palabras de amor se confunden dulces entre risas frescas. Bella apaga la tele. Rosalie debería regresar antes de las siete.

-Buenas noches Ali.

Alice sonríe a la hermana.

-Buenas noches.

Bella no intenta siquiera de repetirle a la hermana de no ocupar tanto el teléfono. ¿De que serviría? Se lava los dientes. Coloca en la silla el uniforme para el día siguiente, prepara el morral y se mete en la cama. Reza un poco mirando el suelo. Se encuentra distraída. Apaga la luz. Gira en la cama tratando de dormir un poco. No puede. ¿Y si Rosalie iría directo hacia la escuela? Ella es capaz de todo. Quizás amanece y hace que Emmett la lleve cuando su mama la viene a buscar acá. ¡Tonta Rosalie! Sale de la cama y se viste veloz. Se mete un suéter y un par de jeans, después va el cuarto de Alice y agarra los zapatos azules. Pasa frente a la hermana. Todavía en el teléfono.

-Voy a avisarle a Rosalie.

Alice la mira emocionada.

-¿Vas a la Serra? ¡Quiero ir yo también!

-¿A la Serra? Yo voy a la Olímpica. Donde hacen las carreras.

-¡Eh! Se llama la Serra.

-¿Y por qué?

-¡Por todas las flores que están a los lados de la calle! Por esos que murieron.

Bella se pasa la mano por la frente.

-Solo faltaba esto… ¡La Serra!

Agarra la chaqueta poniéndoselo en el corredor y trata de salir. Alice la detiene.

-Te lo pido, Bella ¡llévame contigo!

-¿Qué pasa, todas están locas ahora? Tú, Rosalie y yo que vamos a la Serra. ¿También podríamos hacer una carrera en moto no?

-Si te pones una correa fuerte te eligen ellos y te llevan detrás, anda llévate la mía, imagínate que divertido, ser la groupie…

Bella piensa en que estaría durmiendo ahorita. Todo es inútil. Se sube el cierre de la chaqueta. Le parece estar frente a un conductor de programas con un quiz todo para ella. ¿Qué vas a hacer allá? ¿Por qué vas a la Serra, entre ramos de flores para esos que murieron? ¿En esa calle donde grupos de desencadenados en moto arriesgan tener el mismo fin? La respuesta le parece fácil. Va a avisarle a Rosalie de regresar antes de las siete. Esa Rosalie que ama estar en los lugares más absurdos, que no sabe nada de latín. La Rosalie que ella ama soplarle las respuestas aun si esto le cuesta una nota. Si, ella va sobre todo por Rosalie. O al menos esto es lo que ella misma quiere creer.

-Alice, no lo repito más. Cuelga ese teléfono.- Después sale corriendo, con un gancho entre los cabellos y el corazón que extrañamente le late fuerte.


	11. Capitulo 11

A los bordes de esa gran calle de amplia curva hay mucha gente. Algunos Jeep Patrol con las puertas abiertas disparan música a todo volumen. Muchachos con cabellos rubios teñidos, con camisetas y gorras americanas, pretenden ser surfistas y en poses de estatuas se pasan, felices, una cerveza. Un poco más allá, cerca de un Maggiolone descubierto, otro grupo, un poco más realista, se aproxima para fumarse una marihuana. Más adelante, algunos señores en busca de una velada emocionante, están cerca de un Jaguar. Cerca de ellos, otra pareja de amigos miran divertidos esa absurda carrocería. Motos que van sobre una sola rueda, motos que corren veloces rugiendo, frenando y acelerando, chicos que pasan de pie sobre los pedales mirando si hay gente conocida, otros que saludan amigos.

Bella con su moto arreglada afronta la dulce subida. Al llegar arriba, se queda sin palabras. Bocinas diversas, agudas y profundas, suenan como enloquecidas.

Motores fuertes se responden rugiendo. Luces de faros, colorados de maneras diversas, iluminan la calle como si fueran una enorme discoteca.

En una pequeña parte hay un kiosco móvil que vende bebidas y panes calientes. Esta haciendo muchos negocios. Bella se para ahí enfrente y mete el seguro a la moto. Lo cierra. Una Free sobre una sola rueda le pasa tan cercano que Bella casi pierde el equilibrio. Un chico de quince años máximo deja caer de nuevo la rueda del frente riendo alocadamente. Frena haciendo un gran ruido y vuelve a ir por el sentido inverso. Se alza de nuevo con las piernas fuera de su puesto, ligeramente desequilibrado.

Bella mira distraída todo. Después se pone a caminar, tropieza con un tipo con los cabellos peinados, una chaqueta negra de piel y un zarcillo en el oído derecho. Parece tener un gran susto.

-Mira por dónde vas, ¿no?

Bella se disculpa. Ahora mucho más se pregunta qué está haciendo en ese lugar. A un cierto punto ve a Gloria, la hija de los Huffington. Está ahí, sentada en el suelo, sobre una chaqueta de jeans. Cerca de ella este Darío, su novio. Bella se les acerca.

-Hola Gloria.

-Hola ¿como estas?

-Bien.

-¿Conoces a Darío?

-Sí, ya nos hemos visto.

Se intercambian una sonrisa tratando de recordar donde y cuando.

-Escucha, lo siento por lo que le paso a tu papá.

-¿Ah sí? A mí no me importa de verdad. El está bien. Así aprende a meterse en sus propios asuntos. Siempre se entromete, siempre quiere salirse con la suya. Finalmente consiguió alguien que lo metiera en su puesto.

-¡Pero es tu padre!

-Sí pero también es una gran ladilla.

Darío prendió un cigarrillo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Dile a Ed gracias de mi parte. ¿Sabes que nunca me deja subir a su casa? Debo siempre esperar abajo para salir con Gloria. No es que me importe no verlo. Es una cuestión de principios, ¿no?

Bella piensa que principios serán esos. Darío le pasa el cigarrillo a Gloria.

-Claro, si se la hubiera dado yo la golpiza, hubieran sido muchos problemas.

Darío se comienza a reír.

Gloria fuma, después mira a Bella sonriendo.

-Y que ¿ahora eres algo de Ed?

-¿Yo? ¿Estás loca? Me despido, debo conseguir a Rosalie.

Se aleja. Se ha equivocado. Los dos son unos locos. Una hija feliz porque su papá fue golpeado. Su novio molesto porque no lo hizo el. Cosas increíbles. Sobre una pequeña escalera, detrás de una red, esta Emmett. Este sentado sobre una gruesa moto y habla alegremente con una chica que tiene abrazada entre las piernas. La chica tiene un gorro azul con la visera y escrito NY al frente. Los cabellos rubios recogidos le salen del gorro entre la visera y el final. Tiene puesta una chaqueta con los bordes blancos plastificados como típica porrista americana. La correa que se usa para ser groupie, un par de pantalones azul oscuros y los zapatos combinados la hacen ver un poco más americana. Esa loca desencadenada que ríe y mueve divertida la cabeza y besa cada tanto a Emmett, es Rosalie. Bella se les acerca. Rosalie la ve.

-Hola ¡que sorpresa!- Va a su encuentro y la abraza. -¡Que feliz estoy, viniste!

-Yo para nada. ¡De hecho, quiero irme lo más rápido posible!

-A propósito, ¿qué haces acá? ¿No es de cretinos venir a las carreras?

-Sí, eres una cretina. ¡Llamo tu mama!

-No… ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que dormías.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Sí.

Rosalie suelta un suspiro.

-¡Menos mal!

-Sí, pero dijo que mañana en la mañana te buscaba rápido, que debes hacer los análisis y saltar la primera ahora.

Rosalie da un salto de alegría.

-¡Siiii!- Su entusiasmo dura poco. -Pero mañana tenemos religión a primera hora, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Que mal ¿no puedo hacer los análisis el viernes que toca italiano?

-Bueno, igual te pasara buscando a las siete, así que trata de regresar pronto ¿ok?

-¡Pero quédate!- Rosalie agarra Bella bajo su brazo y la lleva hacia Emmett. -¿A qué hora termina esto?

Emmett sonríe a Bella que lo saluda forzada.

-Rápido, a lo mas dos horas y termina todo. Después iremos a comer una buena pizza, ¿está bien?

Rosalie mira entusiasmada a la amiga.

-¡Anda, no te hagas la muerta!- Dice mientras Emmett sonríe y prende un cigarrillo. -Sabes que aquí está Edward… será feliz de verte.

-¡Sí, pero no lo seré yo! Rosalie, yo regreso a casa. Trata de llegar rápido. ¡No quiero tener problemas con tu mama por tu culpa!

Bella mira una placa en el suelo por el borde de la calle. Esta sobre una madera, y en el centro está la foto de un muchacho cerca de un círculo mitad negro, mitad blanco. El símbolo de la vida. Esa misma vida que el muchacho no tiene más. Y después una escritura: -Era veloz y fuerte, pero con él, el señor no se comporto como un verdadero señor. No le quiso dar la revancha. Los amigos.-

-¡Bellos amigos que son! ¡Y también se la dan de poetas! Prefiero estar sola que tener amigos como ustedes que me ayudan a triturarme.

-¿Qué rayos vienes a hacer acá si nada te parece bien?- Dice Emmett botando el cigarro.

Después, su voz.

-¿Es posible que no puedes estar de acuerdo con alguno? Tienes un carácter terrible, de verdad.

Es Edward. Parado frente a ella con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Se da el caso que yo estoy de acuerdo con todos. En mi vida nunca existieron discusiones, quizás porque siempre frecuento un cierto tipo de gente. Últimamente mis conocidos han empeorado, quizás por la culpa de alguien…- Mira directo a Rosalie que alza los ojos al cielo suspirando.

-Lo sé, de cualquier forma que lo pongas, siempre es mi culpa.

-¿Ah porque, acaso no vine acá solo para avisarte?

-¿Ah entonces, no viniste por mi?- Edward se para enfrente. -Estaba seguro que habías venido para verme correr…

Se acerca peligrosamente su cara a la de ella. Bella lo esquiva superándolo.

-Pero si ni sabía que estabas.- Se ruboriza.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía. Te pusiste toda roja. Viste, no debes decir mentiras, no eres capaz.

Bella se queda en silencio. Se molesta con ese maldito rubor y su corazón que, desobediente, le late veloz. Edward lentamente se le acerca. Su cara está de nuevo muy cerca de la de Bella. Le sonríe.

-No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto. ¿Tienes miedo de decirlo?

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo yo? ¿De quien? ¿De ti? Tú no me das miedo. Me das risa. ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo esta noche te denuncie.- Esta vez es ella que se acerca a la cara de Edward. -¿Entendiste? Le dije que fuiste tú que golpeaste al señor Huffington. Aquel que le diste el cabezazo. Dije tu nombre. Imagínate que tanto miedo te tengo…

Emmett baja de la moto y se dirige veloz hacia Bella.

-¡Idiota!

Edward lo detiene.

-Calma Emmett, calma.

-¿Como que calma, Ed? ¡Ella te arruino! Después de todo lo que paso, otra denuncia y te quitan todo el resto. Vas directamente a prisión, a la cárcel.

Bella se queda estupefacta. Esto no lo sabía. Edward tranquiliza al amigo.

-No te preocupes Emmett, no sucederá. No terminare en prisión. Quizás iré a lo más a un tribunal.- Después, volteando hacia Bella: -Aquello que cuenta es lo que se dice en el proceso, cuando tú seas llamada a dar el testimonio en contra de mí. Ese día no dirás mi nombre. Estoy seguro. Dirás que no fui yo. Que no tengo nada que ver.

Bella lo mira como si fuera un duelo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y estás tan seguro?

-Claro.

-¿Piensas que me das miedo?

-Absolutamente no. Ese día, cuando estemos en el tribunal, estarás tan loca por mí qué harás cualquier cosa por salvarme.

Bella se queda un momento en silencio, después explota en una risa.

-El loco serás tú que te convences de eso. Yo ese día diré tu nombre. Te lo juro.-

Edward le sonríe seguro.

-No jures.

Un pitazo largo y seguro. Todos se voltean. Es Ben. En el centro de la calle está un hombre bajo como de treinta y cinco años. Tiene una chaqueta de piel negra. Es respetado por todos. Alza los brazos. Es la señal. La primera carrera, la de las groupies. Edward se voltea hacia ella.

-¿Quieres venir detrás de mí?

-Viste, es cierto. Estás loco.

-No, la verdad es otra. Tienes miedo.

-¡No tengo miedo!

-Entonces haz que Rosalie te preste su correa, ¿no?

-No apoyo las carreras de idiotas.

Una moto azul oscuro se para enfrente. Es Lauren. Saluda a Rosalie con una sonrisa, después ve a Bella. Las dos chicas se miran fríamente. Lauren se sube la chaqueta.

-¿Me llevas Ed?- Muestra la correa apropiada.

-Claro pequeña. Ponle seguro a tu moto.

Lauren le lanza una mirada de satisfacción a Bella, después le pasa al lado para ponerle el candado a su moto. Edward se acerca a Bella.

-Que malo, te hubieras divertido. A veces el miedo es una cosa fea. No te deja vivir los momentos más bellos. Es una especie de maldición si no sabes vencerla.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo miedo. Anda a correr si te divierte tanto.

-¿Vas a apoyarme?

-Me voy a casa.

-No puedes, después de que pita nadie puede moverse.

Rosalie se le acerca.

-Sí, es así. Anda Bella. Quédate aquí conmigo. Así vemos esta carrera y nos vamos juntas después.

Bella asiente. Edward se le acerca y con un movimiento ágil le quita la bandana que tiene en la cintura. Bella no tiene tiempo de pararlo.

-¡Devuélvela!

Trata de agarrarla. Edward la tiene en alto con la mano. Bella trata de golpearlo en plena cara, pero Edward es más veloz. Le para la mano en el aire y la aprieta fuerte. Los ojos marrones de Bella se ponen claros. La esta lastimando. Orgullosa como es, no dice nada. Edward se da cuenta. Deja de apretarla.

-No lo hagas nunca más.

Después la suelta y se monta en la moto.

En ese momento llega Lauren y se monta detrás de él. Se pone al contrario como dice el reglamento y se ata a él con la correa. La moto sale justo a tiempo cuando ella logra cerrar la correa en el último hueco. Lauren lleva las manos hacia atrás y se las lleva a los lados. Después alza la cara. Bella está ahí viéndola. Las dos chicas intercambian una última mirada.

Después Edward alza la moto, Lauren cierra los ojos aguantándose de él. La cinta los aguanta. Edward cae en dos ruedas y acelera para ponerse en el centro de la calle, listo para la carrera. Alza el brazo derecho. En su muñeca, resplandeciente y alegre, esta la bandana de Bella.

De repente, tres motos aparecidas de la nada, van al centro de la calle. Todos tienen detrás a una chica sentada al contrario. Las groupies miran alrededor. Una locura de chicas y chicos están frente a ellos. Las miran divertidos. Algunas las conocen y gritan sus nombres. Otros le saludan con la mano buscando tener su atención. Pero las groupies no le responden. Todas tienen las manos detrás y se aprietan al conductor por el miedo de soltarse en la salida. Ben reúne las apuestas. Los señores del Jaguar apuestan más que todos. Uno de ellos apuesta a Edward. Otro de ellos apuesta al de al lado con la moto de colores. Ben recoge el dinero y se lo mete en el bolsillo de enfrente de la chaqueta, con cierre. Después alza el brazo derecho y se mete el pito en la boca. Hay un momento de silencio.

Los chicos en las motos están todos mirando al frente, listos para salir. Las groupies están sentadas detrás, de espaldas. Tienen los ojos cerrados. Todas menos una. Lauren quiere saborear el momento. Adora las carreras. Las motos corriendo. Tres pies izquierdos empujan el pedal hacia abajo. Con un único rumor suenan al mismo tiempo. Están listas. Ben baja el brazo y pita. Las motos salen de frente, casi inmediatamente sobre una sola rueda, veloces y rugiendo. Las groupies se sujetan fuertes a sus hombres. Volteadas con la cara hacia el suelo, ven la calle correr bajo de ellas, dura y terrible. Con la respiración aguantada, el corazón a dos mil, el estomago en la garganta. Corren detrás a cien, ciento veinte, ciento cuarenta. El primero a la derecha rompe. Baja la rueda de enfrente, tocando tierra con un golpe fuerte, empujando los amortiguadores. La moto tiembla, pero no pasa nada. Aquel que está cerca acelera más. La moto sube de nuevo, la chica, sintiéndose casi vertical, grita. El chico, asustado, quizás también porque es su novia, suelta el acelerador frenando. La moto baja delicadamente. Una bestia de Kawasaki como de trescientos kilos baja con dulzura como si le hubiesen ordenado, baja el frente, tocando el suelo, como un pequeño avión sin alas.

Edward sigue en la competencia, jugando con el freno y el acelerador. Su moto, proyectada siempre a la misma altura, parece inmóvil, sostenida por un hilo transparente en la penumbra de la noche. Vuela así, aguantado de las estrellas.

Lauren mira la calle correr, las rayas blancas casi invisibles se mezclan una con la otra y aquel gris asfalto parece un mar que suave, liso, sin ondas, navega silencioso bajo ella. Edward llega de primero entre los gritos de alegría de los amigos presente y la felicidad del señor que apostó por él, no tanto por el dinero ganado, sino por haberle ganado a su amigo que lo llevo a ese lugar.

Darío, Mike y cualquier otro amigo se precipitan a darle cumplidos. Una mano hermana no bien diferenciada en medio del grupo le ofrece una cerveza aun fría.

Edward la agarra al vuelo, le da un trago largo, después se la pasa a Lauren.

-Fuiste muy buena, nunca te moviste. Eres la groupie perfecta.

Lauren bebe un poco, después baja de la moto y le sonríe.

-Hay momentos en que hay que quedarse quietos y otros en que hay que saber moverse. Estoy aprendiendo ¿no?

Edward le sonríe. Es increíble.

-Sí, estas aprendiendo.

La mira alejarse. También tiene un cuerpo hermoso. Llega Emmett que se monta detrás en su moto.

-Anda, vamos donde Ben. ¡Vamos a ver cuánto ganaste!

-No mucho ¡me daban de favorito!

-Coño, ya no eres una buena jugada. Debes perder alguna carrera, así dejas de ser favorito. Quizás también haces una bella caída y después jugamos todo en la última donde ganas. ¿Clásico no? Como las películas americanas.

-¡Sí, pero la caída la hago con tu moto!

-¡Entonces no! Apenas la arregle.

-¡Ed! ¡Ed!- Él se voltea. Es Rosalie desde encima del muro cerca de la red llamándolo. -¡Increíble! Eres el mejor.

Edward le sonríe. Después ve a Bella que está al lado. Alza el brazo derecho mostrando la bandana azul.

-¡Fue solo suerte!- Grita Bella desde lejos.

Edward mete la primera, y con Emmett detrás hace espacio entre la gente y se aleja para retirar el merecido premio.

Frente a Bella y Rosalie se para Lauren. Tiene una chica rubia, un poco rellena detrás de la moto. Su amiga tiene los pies sobre los pedales y esta levantada, pero la rueda posterior esta igual casi pegando del suelo. Lauren mastica una menta con la boca abierta.

-No fue solo suerte. Es sobretodo coraje, valor. ¿Se puede saber que hacen dos tontas como ustedes en un lugar como este?

La tipa rellena de atrás sonríe.

-Y sobre todo ¿cómo salen sin uniforme? ¿No son dos de esas idiotas del Roosevelt? ¡Dicen que son todas unas refinaditas!-

Rosalie se ajusta la gorra.

-¡Escucha cretina! ¿Pero que tienes contra nosotras? Si hay algo que te molesta dilo y ya. No le des tantos rodeos.

Lauren apaga la moto.

-Pasa que tienes la correa para correr y no te lo puedes permitir.

-¿Y quién lo dice?

-¿Entonces porque no corriste?-

-No compitió mi novio. Yo solo corro con Emmett. Porque, si no lo sabías…- Rosalie se voltea a la chica detrás de Lauren. -…pero yo, estoy con Emmett.

La chica hace una mueca. Se está sonrojando. Rosalie lo dijo a propósito. Sabe que está interesada en el.

Lauren señala a Bella.

-¿Y ella? ¿Ella que hace acá? No lleva siquiera la correa. ¿Que no sabes que este lugar está reservado a las groupies? O corres o te vas.

Bella se voltea hacia Rosalie suspirando.

-Solo faltaba la estúpida de turno.

Lauren se da cuenta.

-¿Que has dicho?

Bella le sonríe.

-Dije que estoy esperando mi turno.

Lauren se queda quieta. Quizás de verdad no lo escucho. Bella abre la chaqueta de Rosalie.

-Rápido, dame esta correa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

-No, anda, dámela. Si es tan emocionante ser groupie entonces quiero probar.- La abre. Rosalie la parra.

-Mira que si te la pones y te eligen, debes correr. Una vez vino aquí una chica que se puso la correa por casualidad, porque le gustaba. Bueno, la hicieron montarse en la moto y debió correr a la fuerza.

Bella la mira curiosa.

-¿Bueno? ¿Cómo termino todo?

-Bien, no le pasó nada, no se cayó.

Rosalie le pasa la correa. Bella la mira. Rosalie hace una mueca graciosa. Después comienzan las dos a reír. En realidad, tratan solo de dramatizar el momento. Lauren y la amiga las miran fastidiadas.

Bella se mete la correa y dice con sarcasmo.

-¡Wow, que increíble! Ahora también soy una groupie.

Un tipo atemorizante pasa con la moto enfrente. Tiene la parte baja de los cabellos completamente rapadas y un cuello grueso le sale de una chaqueta verde militar con detalles naranjas.

-Dale groupie, tu allá arriba. Móntate detrás.

Bella se señala incrédula.

-¿Quien, yo?

-¿Quien más? Anda, muévete que pronto comienza.

-Hola Lauren.- El tipo, aparte de su aspecto terrible, tiene también otro punto en su contra. Es un amigo de Lauren.

Bella se acerca a Rosalie.

-Bueno, adiós, yo voy. Después te cuento como es.

-Sí, claro.

Rosalie está frente a ella, preocupada.

-Mira Bella… lo siento.

-Pero no, que dices. Pienso que es bien ser la groupie y quiero probar. Tu no entras en nada.

Rosalie la abraza y le dije al oído:

-Eres la mejor.

Bella le sonríe, después se dirige hacia el tipo con la moto. Por un momento se acuerda de esa frase. La escucho justo esa mañana y le provoco una bella nota. ¿Da mala suerte? Maldición a Rosalie, a las groupies y a cuando se mete en la cabeza de ser la mejor.

El tipo acelera sin problema de gastar la gasolina. Bella tiene algún problema para montarse en la moto de espalda. El tipo la ayuda. Bella se ajusta la cinta. El tipo la agarra, se la pone al nivel del corazón y se la regresa a la mano. Bella llega con suerte a ajustarlo en el último hueco. Es más o menos gordo. Y como si no bastara, Lauren le da una palmada con fuerza a la chaqueta del tipo.

-Dale, acelera todo. ¡Estoy segura que ganas!- Después sonríe a Bella: -Veras como te diviertes aquí detrás. Danilo corre de maravilla.

Bella no da tiempo de responderle. El tipo acelera y va adelante. ¡Danilo! Eso es lo que significa la D que está en su moto. D. Como Danilo. O peor, como destino. La moto frena. Bella por el frenazo termina golpeándose contra la espalda de Danilo.

-Calma, niña.

La voz cálida y profunda del tipo que debería, según él, tranquilizarla tiene el efecto contrario. Dios mío, piensa Bella.

-Calma, niña.- Debe ser una pesadilla despierta. Esta correa que me aprieta por el corazón. Yo este tipo de correas nunca me las puse, ni siquiera cuando estaban de moda. Debe ser un castigo. Un tipo con una venda en el ojo y una moto amarilla esta a su izquierda. Eric. Detrás de él hay una chica con los cabellos rizados y un rubor muy pesado. Esta feliz de ser la groupie. La chica la saluda. Bella no responde. Tiene la garganta seca. Se voltea a la otra parte. Un bello chico alto, con los cabellos largos y un pequeño arete en la oreja, se para a su derecha. Tiene la cubierta de la moto pintado con aerógrafo. Tiene un horizonte con un grueso sol en el centro, con ondas sobre una playa. Un tipo que surfea. Seguramente el surf es menos peligroso que ser la groupie. Abajo tiene una escritura: -El baila…- Bella se inclina hacia delante pero no puede leer más.

El resto de la escritura está cubierta por los pantalones del tipo. El chico saca afuera del bolsillo un pedazo de papel. Se alza sobre sus piernas acercándose al espejo. Lo gira hacia lo alto mirando hacia arriba. La luna aparece reflejada adentro. Bella mira la cubierta. Ahora si puede leer todo: -El Bailarín-. Claro, ha escuchado de él. Dicen que se droga. El Bailarín abre la bolsita de papel sobre el espejito. La redonda blancura de la luna se cubrió del blanco de un polvo menos inocente. El bailarín se inclina hacia delante. Se apoya sobre un billete de un dólar enrollado y aspira. La luna regresa de repente a reflejarse. El bailarín pasa el dedo sobre el espejo, recoge los últimos pedazos de esa felicidad artificial y se la pasa por los dientes. Sonríe sin algún motivo real. Químicamente feliz. Se enciende un cigarrillo. La chica detrás de él tiene los cabellos recogidos por un pañuelo y parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, se deja ofrecer el cigarrillo.

No es válido. No se puede correr drogados. No es deportivo. Si después le hacen el antidoping lo descubren. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Esto no es una carrera de caballos! No hay nada legal. Si puedes drogarte. Se va a ciento cincuenta por hora sobre una sola rueda con una pobrecita detrás.

Yo soy esa pobrecita.

Le provoca llorar. ¡Maldición Rosalie! Edward apenas se mete sus ciento cincuenta dólares en el bolsillo cuando Emmett le da un codazo.

-Hey, mira quien está ahí.- Emmett indica las motos que van a salir. -¿Esa que está detrás de la moto de Danilo no es la amiga de Rosalie?

Edward se acerca acelerando. No es posible. Es Bella.

-Es cierto.- Agita el brazo con la bandana y grita su nombre.

-¡Bella!- Siente que la llama. Es Edward. Lo reconoce, allá en el fondo justo frente a ella. La esta saludando. -Tiene mi bandana.- Susurra casi a sí misma. -Te lo pido Edward, hazme bajar, ayúdame. ¡Edward, Edward!- Después suelta la mano para decirle que se acerque. En ese momento, Ben pita. El publico grita.

Las motos salen al frente acelerando. Bella se vuelve a agarrar rápido a Danilo, aterrorizada. Todas las tres motos suben en una rueda. Bella se consigue a sí misma con la cabeza hacia abajo. Le parece estar casi por tierra. Ve el asfalto correr veloz bajo ella. Trata de gritar mientras la moto ruge y el viento le desordena los cabellos. No le sale nada. La correa le aprieta fuerte la barriga. Le provoca vomitar. Cierra los ojos. Es aun peor. Siente que se desmayara. La moto continua a correr sobre una sola rueda. La rueda enfrente baja un poco. Danilo acelera más. La moto se alza de nuevo, Bella se encuentra más cercana al asfalto. Cree que se caerá. Un toque al freno y la moto regresa ligeramente abajo. Va mejor. Bella mira alrededor. La gente ahora es solo un grupo lejano, coloreado, ligeramente borroso. Todo alrededor, silencio. Solo el viento y el sonido de las otras motos. El bailarín está ahí a su derecha detrás de ellos. Sus cabellos largos están tensos en el viento y la rueda delantera casi inmóvil en el aire. Eric esta ligeramente más lejos.

Danilo está ganando. Ella está ganando. Lauren tiene razón. 'Corre de maravilla.'

Bella esta exaltada. Siente un sonido a su derecha. Se voltea. El bailarín acelero mas subiendo. La moto se alza mucho. Un golpe seco al freno. La rueda del frente cae muy veloz. La moto trata de alzarse de nuevo, El bailarín la trata de aguantar. El manubrio se le fuga de las manos. La moto va a la izquierda, yendo de lado, y de nuevo a la derecha. El bailarín y la chica detrás, atados juntos, vienen desarmados de ese caballo con motor, hecho de pistones y cilindros enloquecidos. Terminan en el suelo todavía atados. Después su cinta se rompe, deslizan así, aun cercanos, por poco, girando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la calle. La moto, ahora libre, continua veloz su carrera. Después cae lateralmente, desliza sobre el asfalto, chilla y da muchas más vueltas. Al final da una especie de giro, vuela cerca de Bella, alta en la penumbra de la noche. Salta hacia el cielo, llega al menos a cinco metros, con el faro todavía prendido ilumina todo alrededor, hace un arco luminoso. Después, con un último giro, cae golpeando y destrozándose, dejando atrás miles pedazos de acero y de la cubierta pintada. Sutiles llamas de fuego cada vez más débiles la acompañan hasta el final de su carrera. Eric y Danilo se detienen. El grupo lejano se queda en silencio por un momento, después todos salen. En manada de motos, SH 50, Peugeot robadas, motos de pequeños o grandes cilindros, Yamaha, Suzuki, Kawasaki, Honda.

Un ejército de motociclistas avanza rápido. Todos corren al lugar del incidente. El bailarín se alzo. Se aguanta sobre una sola pierna. La otra sale fuera del jean roto, herida y fracturada, perdiendo sangre por la rodilla. Un visible abultamiento debajo de la chaqueta arriba muestra que el hombro se le salió, mientras que por el frente la sangre oscura le desciende por el cuello. El Bailarin mira su moto destruida. Se dobla y acaricia la cubierta. Una parte de la playa se rompió. El surfista desapareció, transportado por la onda mucho más dura del asfalto destructor.

La chica esta tirada en el suelo. El brazo derecho se sacude descompuesto lateralmente. Esta roto. Llora por el susto, sollozando fuerte. Bella se libera de la correa. Baja de la moto. Los primeros pasos son inseguros. No logra dominar sus piernas por la emoción. Entra en el grupo. No conoce a ninguno. Siente los lamentos de la chica tirada por tierra. Busca a Rosalie. En un momento escucha otro pitazo. Más largo. ¿Qué es? ¿Comienza otra competencia terrible? No entiende. Todos comienzan a correr en todas las direcciones. La gente la tropieza. Las motos le pasan por al lado. Escucha las sirenas. No muy lejos aparecen los carros. Sobre sus techos de colores azules brillantes. La policía. Solo faltaba esta. Debe alcanzar su moto. Alrededor están muchachos que escapan. Alguno grita, otros se tropiezan peligrosamente. Una chica con la moto cae a pocos metros de ella. Bella se pone a correr. Otros carros de la policía se paran alrededor. Ahí está. Ve su moto parada frente a ella, a pocos metros de distancia. Está a salvo. De repente, algo la parra. Alguien la agarra por los cabellos. Es un oficial. La empuja con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, halándola con violencia desde atrás por los cabellos. Bella grita del dolor, tirada en el asfalto, mientras algunos mechones se despegan. En un momento, el policía la suelta. Un golpe en plena barriga ha hecho que se doblara en dos abandonando la presa. Es Edward. El policía trata de responder. Edward le da un empujón violento que lo hace terminar en el suelo. Después ayuda a Bella a alzarse, la hace subir en su moto detrás de él y sale acelerando. El policía se recupera, se monta en un carro cerca con un colega al volante y parten a su persecución. Edward pasa fácilmente entre la gente y las motos paradas de la policía.

Algunos fotógrafos avisados de esa redada llegaron al lugar y toman fotos. Edward se levanta sobre una rueda y acelera. Supera otro policía que con la señal roja le hace señas de pararse. Alrededor, flash enloquecidos. Edward apaga las luces y se baja hacia el manubrio. El carro de la policía con el oficial golpeado supera lateralmente el grupo y, con la sirena chillando, esta rápido detrás.

-Cubre la placa con el pie.

-¿Qué?

-Cubre el último número de la placa con el pie.

Bella tira hacia atrás la pierna derecha tratando de cubrir la placa. Se desliza dos veces.

-No lo logro.

-Déjalo así. ¿Es posible que no sepas hacer nada?

-Se da el caso que nunca he tenido que escapar en una moto. Seguramente hubiera querido evitarlo hoy también.

-¿Preferías que te hubiera dejado en manos de ese policía que quería tu cráneo?-

Edward acelera y gira a la derecha. La rueda de atrás se desliza ligeramente marcándose en el asfalto. Bella se aprieta a él y grita:

-¡Frena!

-¿Estas bromeando? Si ellos me atrapan me quitan la moto.

El carro de la policía se pone detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos en la calle. Edward vuela rápido por la bajada. Ciento treinta, ciento cincuenta, ciento ochenta… se siente la sirena sonar lejos. Se están acercando. Bella piensa lo que le dijo su madre: 'No te atrevas a montarte atrás de ese muchacho. Mira como maneja… es peligroso.' Tiene razón. Las madres siempre tienen razón. Sobre todo la suya.

-Frena. No quiero morir. Ya me lo imagino mañana lo que leeré en los periódicos. Joven chica muere en una persecución con la policía. Frena, te lo pido.

-¿Pero si mueres como vas a leer los periódicos?

-¡Edward pararte! ¡Tengo miedo! Ellos quizás disparen.

Edward acelera de nuevo y se voltea repentinamente a la izquierda. Se meten en una calle que tiene un campo semi desierto. Hay algunas villas con un muro alto y una cerca. Tienen algún segundo. Edward frena.

-Apúrate, baja. Espérame aquí y no te muevas. Te pasó a buscar apenas no los tenga detrás…

Bella baja volando de la moto. Edward sale de nuevo a toda velocidad. Bella se pega al muro cercano de la entrada de la villa, escondiéndose. Justo a tiempo. El carro de la policía pasa justo en ese momento. Pasa rápido frente a la villa y prosigue a perseguir la moto. Bella se tapa las orejas y cierra los ojos para no escuchar el sonido chillón de la sirena. La maquina desaparece lejos, detrás de aquel pequeño farolito rojo. Es la moto de Edward que con las luces apagadas, ahora solo, corre veloz en la oscuridad de la noche.


	12. Capitulo 12

Volviiiii :D Les tengo un nuevo capitulo, me encanta, debo decir que es uno de mis favoritos :) Disfrutenloooo ;)

* * *

><p>Emmett se para con la moto frente a la residencia de Bella. Rosalie baja y va a donde el portero.<p>

-Hola ¿ha regresado Bella?-

Louis, medio somnoliento, duda un poco a reconocerla.

-Ah, hola Rosalie. No, la vi salir en la moto, pero todavía no ha regresado.

Rosalie regresa donde Emmett:

-Para nada.

-No te preocupes, si esta con Edward está bien. Veras que dentro de un poco estará acá. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, voy arriba. Quizás esta en problemas y llama a la casa. Mejor que este alguno que pueda responderle.- Emmett prende la moto.

-El primero que sepa algo, llama.

Rosalie lo besa, después se va. Pasa debajo de la barra y se aleja hacia la subida del complejo. Cuando está a mitad del camino se voltea. Emmett la saluda. Rosalie le manda un beso con la mano, después desaparece por la izquierda y sube las escaleras. Emmett mete primera y se aleja. Rosalie alza la alfombra. Las llaves están allí, como acordaron. Tarda un poco encontrando la correcta para la puerta. Sube al primer piso y abre lentamente la puerta. Del corredor llega una voz. La reconoce. Es Alice. Está hablando por teléfono.

-Alice ¿donde están tus padres?

-Rosalie ¿qué haces aquí?

-Responde ¿donde están?

-Salieron.

-¡Bien! Cuelga, rápido. Debes dejar libre el teléfono.

-Pero estoy hablando con Jasper. ¿Y Bella donde esta? Fue a buscarte.

-Por eso debes trancar. Quizás Bella llama. La última vez que la vi estaba en la moto con Edward perseguida por la policía.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!-

-Que asombrosa es mi hermana.

…

El polvo lentamente desapareció. Nubes densas y grises vuelan en lo alto, en el cielo sin luna. Todo alrededor es silencioso. Ni una luz. Solo un pequeño faro lejano pegado al alto muro de una casa. Bella se pega al muro. La golpea el olor fuerte de fertilizante esparcido en el campo. Una brisa ligerea mueve las hojas de los árboles. Se siente sola y perdida. Esta vez es cierto. Tiene miedo. A la derecha, lejos, siente un galopar de caballos. Sementales perdidos en un campo oscuro. Se dirige hacia el pequeño faro. Camina lenta, a lo largo del muro, con la mano apoyada al mismo, atenta a donde mete los pies, entre pedazos de hierba alta y salvaje. ¿Habrá culebras? Un viejo recuerdo del libro de ciencia la tranquiliza. Las culebras no salen de noche. Pero las ratas sí. Alrededor debe estar lleno. Las ratas muerden. Leyendas urbanas. Recuerda algún amigo de un amigo, que lo mordió una rata. Murió en poco tiempo de Lepto algo. Terrible.

Maldita Rosalie. De repente un sonido a su izquierda. Bella se para. Silencio. Después una rama rota. De golpe algo se mueve veloz hacia ella, corriendo, asomándose entre las ramas. Bella está aterrorizada. La mancha oscura frente a ella deja ver a un gran perro de cabello oscuro. Bella mira el can que avanza veloz ladrando en la noche. Bella se voltea y comienza a correr. Casi resbala con unas piedras. Regresa a correr, arranca en la oscuridad, corriendo al frente, sin ver dónde va. El perro está detrás. Avanza amenazante, gana terreno. Ladra feroz. Bella alcanza la cerca. Hay una fisura en lo alto. Mete la mano, después la otra, al final consigue un apoyo para los pies. Derecha, izquierda y arriba, logra subir. Salta en la oscuridad, evitando por un segundo esos dientes blancos y afilados. El perro termina contra la cerca. Rebota con un golpe sordo. Comienza a correr hacia el frente y atrás ladrando, tratando inútilmente el modo de alcanzar su presa. Bella se alza. Se golpeo las manos y rodillas cayendo hacia delante en la oscuridad. Se metió en algo cálido y suave. Es fango. Se le mete lentamente por toda la chaqueta y los jeans. Sobre las manos adoloridas. Trata de moverse. Las piernas están hundidas hasta la rodilla. El perro corre lejos a lo largo de la cerca. Bella espero que no haya una entrada. Lo puede oír ladrando, ahora más feroz porque no logra alcanzarla. Bueno, mejor este fango que sus mordidas. Después, de repente, un olor acre, ligeramente dulce, le pega de golpe. Acerca la mano sucia a su cara. La huele.

El campo por un momento parece envolverla y hacerla suya. ¡Oh no! ¡Estiércol! El cambio no es tan conveniente.

…

Rosalie sale a la puerta, la acompaña lento para no dejar que cierre. Después toma las llaves del bolsillo, se inclina, alza el tapete y las pone en el lugar establecido. Bella todavía no ha llamado. Pero al menos así no debe tocar para entrar. En ese momento siente el sonido de un carro. De la curva del patio sale una Mercedes 200. Los padres de Bella. Rosalie deja caer el tapete y se mete en la puerta. Deja que cierre de golpe a su espalda. Corre rápido hacia el corredor.

-Alice rápido, llegaron tus padres.

Alice esta frente al refrigerador, presa del hambre usual de las dos de la madrugada. Pero esta vez deberá ayunar. Dieta forzada. Lanza la puerta del frigorífico. Corre a su cuarto y se encierra dentro. Rosalie entra en el cuarto de Bella y se mete en la cama toda vestida. El corazón le late fuerte. Se pone a escuchar. Siente el sonido del portón del garaje que cierra. Es cosa de minutos. Después en la oscuridad del cuarto ve el uniforme en la silla. Bella lo preparo antes de salir, en caso de no regresar temprano. Como es precisa, pobre Bella.

Esta vez esta en problemas. Si Rosalie supiera donde termino Bella, no perdería la oportunidad de echarle broma. Esta vez esta de verdad metida en la mierda, aun si es de caballo.

Rosalie se sube las sabanas hasta el mentón y se voltea hacia el muro, mientras una llave gira ruidosa el cerrojo de la puerta de la casa.

…

Edward va por la avenida, supera dos o tres carros, después mete la tercera y acelera. La policía la tiene siempre detrás. Si alcanza la plaza central, lo lograra. Del espejo ve el carro que se acerca peligroso. Dos carros frente a él. Edward acelera. Tercera. La moto chilla al avanzar. Pasa rápido entre las puertas. Una de los dos automóviles frena asustado. El otro continúa su camino en medio de la calle. El conductor, ebrio, no se dio cuenta de nada. La policía siempre a la derecha. Las ruedas suben sonando sobre el borde de la acera. Edward ve la plaza central frente a él. Acelera de nuevo. Corta la calle por la derecha y se dirige a la izquierda. El conductor ebrio frena de golpe. Edward se mete en una pequeña calle frente a la fuente que une otras calles. Pasa en medio de bajas columnas de mármol. La policía frena bloqueada frente a las columnas. No puede pasar. Edward acelera. Lo logro. Los dos policías bajan del carro. Les da solo tiempo de ver una pareja de enamorados y un grupo de chicos que suben veloces sobre la pequeña acera dándole paso a ese loco con la moto de faros apagados.

Edward continúa a correr veloz por un rato. Después mira en el espejo. Detrás de él está todo tranquilo. Solo algún carro lejano. El trafico de la noche. Ya no lo sigue nadie. Prende las luces. Falta solo que lo pararan por eso.

…

Charlie abre el frigorífico y se sirve un vaso de agua. Reneé va hacia los cuartos de dormir. Antes de ir a dormir siempre les da el beso de las buenas noches a sus hijas, un poco por hábito, pero también para estar segura que han regresado. Esa noche no debían siquiera salir. Pero uno nunca sabe. Es mejor revisar. Entra en el cuarto de Alice. Camina sin hacer ruido, atenta a no tropezar con el tapete. Pone una mano sobre la cama. La otra la apoya en la pared. Después se dobla al frente, lentamente, y con los labios le toca el cachete. Duerme. Reneé se aleja en la punta de sus pies. Cierra lento la puerta. Alice se voltea lentamente. Se alza apoyándose en un codo. Ahora viene lo bueno.

Reneé baja silenciosa la manilla y abre la puerta de Bella. Rosalie está en la cama. Ve el reflejo de luz del corredor que lentamente se plasma alargándose sobre las paredes. El corazón le comienza a latir veloz. Y ahora ¿si me descubren que les cuento? Rosalie se mantiene inmóvil de espaldas, tratando de no respirar. Siente el sonido de un collar: debe ser la mamá de Bella. Rosalie reconoce su perfume. Es ella. Mantiene la respiración, después siente el beso de ella tocándole la cara. Es el beso suave y afectuoso de una madre. Es cierto. Las mamás son todas iguales. Preocupadas y buenas. ¿Pero también para ellas las hijas son idénticas? Espera que sí. Reneé arregla el cubrecama, la tapa delicadamente con el borde de la sabana. Repentinamente se detiene. Rosalie se queda inmóvil, en espera. ¿Descubrió algo? ¿La reconoció? ¿Vio la gran diferencia de sus tonos de cabello? Siente un ligero sonido. Reneé estaba inclinada.

Puede sentir la respiración cálida cerca, demasiado cerca. Después nota los pasos ligeros que se alejan. La débil luz del corredor desaparece. Silencio. Rosalie se gira lentamente. La puerta está cerrada. Finalmente respira. Ya paso.

Se inclina hacia el frente. ¿Porque la mamá de Bella se inclino? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En la oscuridad del cuarto sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra consiguen rápido la respuesta. A los pies de la cama, perfectamente unidas, están las pantuflas de Bella. Reneé las arreglo en su puesto, ordenadamente. Listas para acoger a los pies de su hija en la mañana, cuando aun están calientes de sueño. Rosalie se pregunta si su mamá haría lo mismo. No. Ni lo pensaría. Alguna noche se quedo despierta esperando su beso. Una inútil espera. Su madre y su padre regresaron tarde. Los escucho charlar, pasar frente a su puerta y seguir de largo. Después el sonido. La puerta del cuarto de ellos cerrándose. Y con esa, sus esperanzas desvanecían. Bueno, son madres diferentes. Siente escalofríos extraños por todo el cuerpo. No, no quisiera a Reneé como mamá de todas formas. Después de todo no le gusta su perfume. Es muy dulce.

…

Edward desemboca en la calle. Llegando frente al portón donde la dejo, frena alzando una nube de polvo. Mira alrededor. Bella no está allí. Suena la bocina. Ninguna respuesta. Apaga la moto. Trata de llamarla.

-Bella.

Nada. Desapareció. Va a encender la moto, cuando siente un movimiento a la derecha. Viene de detrás de la cerca.

-Estoy aquí.

Edward mira entre las tablas de madera oscura.

-¿Donde?

-¡Aquí!- Una pequeña mano blanca sale en un espacio libre entre una tabla y otra.

-¿Pero qué haces ahí atrás?

Edward mira sus grandes ojos marrones. Brillan solitarios sobre su mano, en el espacio. Están iluminados por la débil luz de la luna y parecen asustados.

-Bella, sal de ahí.

-¡No puedo, tengo miedo!

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-Hay un perro enorme ahí atrás, y no tiene cadena.

-¿Pero dónde? Aquí no hay ningún perro.

-Estaba antes.

-Bueno, ahora ya no está.

-Igual no puedo salir.

-¿Y por qué?

-Me da pena.

-¿Pero que te da pena?

-De nada, no quiero decirte.

-¿Te la das de cretina ahora? Bueno, ya me moleste. Ahora enciendo la moto y me voy.

Edward prende la moto. Bella bate las manos entre las tablas.

-¡No, espera!

Edward apaga de nuevo la moto.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya salgo, pero prométeme que no te reirás.

Edward mira hacia esos ojos marrones, después se pone la mano derecha en el corazón.

-Lo prometo.

-Lo prometiste, ¿no?

-Sí, ya te lo dije…

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Bella mete las manos entre las fisuras, preocupada que ninguna astilla la lastime. Un 'Ay' ahogado. Edward sonríe. No fue tan cuidadosa después de todo. Bella está en la cima de la reja, se desliza y comienza a bajar. Al final da un salto. Edward gira el manubrio de la moto hacia ella iluminándola con el faro.

-¿Pero qué hiciste?

-Para escapar del perro tuve que saltar la cerca y me caí.

-¿Te ensuciaste toda de fango?

-Quizás… es estiércol.

Edward arranca a reír.

-Dios mío, estiércol… no, no es posible. No puedo.

No logra parar la risa.

-Me dijiste que no te reirías. Lo prometiste.

-Sí, pero esto es demasiado. ¡Estiércol! No puedo creerlo. Tú en el estiércol. Es muy bello. ¡Es lo máximo!

-Yo sabía que no me podía confiar. Tus promesas no valen nada.

Bella se acerca a la moto. Edward deja de reír.

-¡Para! Quieta. ¿Qué haces?

-¿Como que hago? Subo.

-¿Pero que, estás loca? ¿Quieres subir en mi moto así?

-Claro, sino que hago ¿me desnudo?

-Ah, no sé. Pero sobre mi moto así de sucia no subes. ¡Menos con estiércol!- Edward comienza a reír de nuevo. -Es que no puedo…

Bella lo mira exhausta.

-¿Pero que, estas bromeando?

-Absolutamente no. Si quieres te doy mi chaqueta y así te cubres. Pero quítate esa ropa de encima. Si no, juro que detrás de mi no subes.

Bella suspira. Esta enloquecida por la rabia. Lo supera pasándole cerca. Edward se tapa la nariz, exagerando.

-Dios… es insoportable…

Bella le da un golpe, después va detrás de la moto, cerca del faro trasero.

-Mira, Edward. Te juro que si mientras me desnudo tú te volteas, te salto encima con todo el estiércol que tengo.

Edward se mantiene mirando hacia el frente.

-De acuerdo. Avísame cuando te deba pasar la chaqueta.

-Mira que lo digo en serio. No soy como tú. Yo si mantengo mis promesas.

Bella revisa una última vez que Edward no se voltee, después se quita el suéter lentamente, teniendo cuidado a no ensuciarse. Debajo no tiene casi nada. Se arrepiente de no haberse puesto una camiseta por haberse vestido tan rápido. Mira de nuevo a Edward.

-¡No te voltees!-

-¿Y quién se está moviendo?

Bella se dobla hacia delante. Se quita los zapatos. Basta un momento. Edward es rapidísimo. Ajusta el espejo lateral izquierdo inclinándolo hacia ella, cuadrando su imagen. Bella se alza de nuevo. No se dio cuenta de nada. Lo mira de nuevo. Bien. No se ha volteado. En realidad Edward, sin ser visto, la está mirando. Esta reflejada en su espejo. Tiene un sostén de encaje transparente y la piel de gallina por todos los dos brazos. Edward sonríe.

-¿Te quieres mover? ¿Cuánto falta?

-¡Casi termino, pero no te voltees!

-Te dije que no lo haré, deja el sermón, apúrate.

Bella se desabotona los jeans. Después, lentamente, tratando de ensuciarse lo menos posible, se dobla de frente acompañándolos hasta los pies, ahora desnudos sobre ese frío asfalto lleno de polvo. Edward inclina abajo el espejo siguiéndola con la mirada. Los jeans bajan lentamente mostrando sus piernas lisas y pálidas en esa pobre luz nocturna.

-Podrías dedicarte a ser stripper…

Bella se gira de golpe. Sus ojos iluminados por el débil faro rojo encuentran la mirada divertida de Edward que sonríe malicioso por el espejo.

-Nunca me voltee, ¿no?

Bella se libera rápida de los jeans y salta detrás de él sobre la moto en ropa intima.

-¡Horrible infame, eres un bastardo! ¡Un puerco!- Lo llena de puños. Sobre los hombros, en el cuello, en la espalda, en la cabeza. Edward se dobla hacia delante tratando de alejarse como pueda.

-¡Ay, basta! ¿Qué hice de malo? Solo di una miradita, nunca me voltee ¿no? Mantuve mi palabra… ¡Ay! Mira qué sino no te doy la chaqueta.

-¿Qué? ¿No me la darás? Entonces yo agarro mis jeans y te los planto en tu cara ¿quieres ver?

Bella comienza a quitarle la chaqueta por las mangas.

-Está bien. Está bien. ¡Basta! Cálmate. No le hagas así. Eso, ya te lo doy.

Edward se lo deja quitar. Después prende la moto. Bella le da un último golpe.

-¡Puerco!- Después se pone veloz la chaqueta tratando de cubrirse lo más posible. Los resultados son escasos. Las dos piernas se mantienen afuera, incluido el borde de las bragas.

-Hey… ¿sabes que no estás para nada mal? Deberías lavarte un poco más seguido… pero tienes de verdad un lindo culo… en serio.

Ella trata de golpearlo en la cabeza. Edward baja de golpe riendo. Mete primera y parte. Después hace como si estuviera oliendo el aire.

-Hey ¿pero no hueles ese olor extraño?

-¡Cretino! ¡Maneja!

-Parece estiércol…

En ese momento de un arbusto a la derecha, un poco más adelante, sale el perro. Corre hacia ellos ladrando. Edward lo alumbra con la moto. El perro se mantiene por un momento mareado por el faro. Sus ojos rojos brillan rabiosos en la noche. Los dientes aparecen chillando, blancos y afilados.

Basta solo ese momento. Edward acelera hacia delante. El perro sale rápido tras ellos. Toca por un pelo la moto saltando de lado con la boca abierta. Bella grita. Sube las piernas desnudas y se aguanta con fuerza a Edward abrazándolo por la cintura con ellas. El perro le falla por un segundo. La moto acelera. Primera. Segunda. Tercera. Acelerando al máximo. Se aleja en la noche. El perro la persigue con rabia. Después, lentamente pierde terreno. Al final se para y se queda ladrando a lo lejos. Al rato viene lentamente envuelto de una nube de polvo y desaparece así como apareció. La moto continua su carrera en el húmedo frío de los campos verdes. Bella todavía tiene las piernas agarradas a la cintura de Edward. Lentamente la moto baja la velocidad. Edward le acaricia la pierna.

-Por un pelo, ¿no? ¡Sino después estas bellas cosas iban a ver un feo final! Era cierta entonces la historia del perro…

Bella le quita la mano de la pierna y la hace caer de lado.

-No me toques.- Se echa hacia atrás en la silla, metiendo los pies de nuevo abajo y se cierra la chaqueta. Edward le pone de nuevo la mano en la pierna. -¡Te dije que no me tocaras con esa mano!- Bella se la quita. Edward sonríe y cambia de mano. Bella le quita también la mano derecha.

-¿Ni con esta puedo?

-¡No sé que es peor, el perro que corría detrás o el puerco que tengo adelante!

Edward ríe, agita la cabeza y acelera.

Bella cierra la chaqueta. ¡Qué frío! ¡Qué velada! ¡Qué alboroto! Maldita Rosalie. Vuelan en la noche. Al final llegan sanos y salvos a su complejo. Edward se para frente a la barra. Bella se voltea hace frío. Lo saluda. El portero la reconoce y alza la barra. La moto pasa, sin esperar que la barra termine su recorrido hacia lo alto. Louis no puede hacer menos que echar un ojo a las bellas piernas de Bella que salen friolentas de debajo de la chaqueta. Qué cosas le toca ver. En sus tiempos, ninguna chica salía con minifaldas de ese tipo. Bella ve la cerradura del garaje pasada. Los suyos ya habían regresado. Un peligro menos. ¿Qué cosa les podría inventar si la hubieran atrapado en ese momento en la moto detrás de Edward y sobretodo en ropa intima? Prefiere no pensarlo, no tiene tanta imaginación. Baja de la moto. Trata de cubrirse lo más que puede con la chaqueta. Nada que hacer. Todavía deja entrever el borde de las bragas.

-Bueno, gracias por todo. Escucha, la chaqueta te la lanzo desde la ventana.

Edward le mira las piernas. Bella la baja un poco, logra que la cubra un poco mas pero el resultado es todavía escaso. Edward sonríe.

-Quizás nos veamos alguna otra vez. Veo que tienes argumentos muy interesantes.

-Ya te dije que eres un puerco, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me parece que si… entonces te vengo a buscar mañana en la noche.

-No creo que pueda. No lograría pasar otra velada como esta.

-¿Porque, no te divertiste?

-¡Muchísimo! Yo siempre hago de groupie, cada noche. Me dejo perseguir por la policía un poco, bajo volando en medio de un campo perdido, me dejo arrinconar por un perro rabioso y para terminar, me lanzo en el estiércol. Nado un poco ahí y después regreso a mi casa en ropa interior.

-Con mi chaqueta encima.

-Ah claro… lo olvidaba.

-Y sobre todo no me has dicho una cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que hiciste todo eso conmigo.

Bella lo mira. Que tipo. Tiene una sonrisa bellísima. Lástima que este tan mal. Se refiere a su carácter. Acerca del físico no tiene nada que decir. Ella decide sonreírle. No es un gran esfuerzo del todo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, me despido.

Bella hace para irse. Edward le agarra la mano. Esta vez con dulzura. Bella se resiste un poco, pero después se deja llevar. Edward la lleva hacia él, acercándola a la moto. La mira. Tiene los cabellos largos, despeinados, llevados hacia atrás por el frío viento de la noche. Su piel es blanca, helada. Los ojos intensos, buenos. _Es hermosa._ Edward deja deslizar una mano debajo de la chaqueta. Bella abre más los ojos, ligeramente asustada, emocionada. Siente su mano subir, extrañamente no la siente fría. Por lo alto de la espalda. Se para en la cerradura del sostén. Bella lleva veloz su mano hacia detrás. Se la quita de encima. Edward le sonríe.

-¿Eres una buena groupie sabes? Eres valiente, _mucho._ Es cierto que no me tienes miedo. ¿Me denunciaras?

Bella asiente.

-Si.- Susurra.

-¿En serio?

Bella vuelve a asentir con la cabeza. Edward la besa en el cuello, muchas veces, delicadamente.

_-¿Lo juras?_

Bella asiente de nuevo, después cierra los ojos. Edward continúa a besarla. Va a la cara, le toca las mejillas frescas, las orejas frías. Un soplo cálido y provocante le da un escalofrío más abajo. Edward se le acerca al borde rosado de los labios. Bella suspira temblante. Después abre la boca, lista a aceptar su beso. En ese momento, Edward se separa. Bella se mantiene un momento así, con la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados, soñadores. Después los abre de repente. Edward está frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Sonríe. Niega con la cabeza.

-Ay Bella, Bella. Así no va. Soy un puerco, un animal, una bestia, un violento. Dices, dices, pero a la final siempre quedas conmigo… y te hubieras dejado besar. ¿Viste como haces? ¡Eres incoherente!

Bella se vuelve roja de la rabia.

-¡Eres de verdad un estúpido!

Comienza a golpearlo con una descarga de puños. Edward trata de protegerse mientras ríe.

-¿Sabes que me recordaste antes? Un pez rojo que tenía cuando era pequeño. Estabas ahí con la boca abierta, igual que él cuando le cambiaba el agua y se me salía afuera en el lavandero…- Bella lo centra con una cachetada.

-¡Ayyy!- Edward se toca la mejilla divertido. -Mira que estás equivocada, con la violencia no se obtiene nada. ¡Lo dices siempre tú! No es que si me golpeas te beso. Quizás lo haría, si me prometieras que no me denunciaras

-Yo te denuncio como sea. ¡Veras! Terminaras en la cárcel, te lo juro.

-Ya te dije que no debes jurar… en la vida nunca se puede decir…

Bella se aleja veloz. La chaqueta le sube descubriendo un buen trasero cubierto por pequeñas bragas claras. Trata de cubrirse como puede mientras mete la llame equivocada en la cerradura.

-Hey, la chaqueta la quiero ahora.

Bella lo mira con rabia. Se quita la chaqueta y lo lanza al suelo. Se queda en sostén y bragas, en el frío, con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward la mira complacido. Tiene un hermoso físico. Recoge la chaqueta y se la coloca. Bella maldice esas llaves. ¿Donde termino esa del portón? Edward se prende un cigarrillo. Quizás ha hecho mal en no besarla. Bueno, será para otra vez. Bella finalmente adivina la llave, abre el portón y entra. Edward va detrás de ella.

-Pecesito ¿no me vas a dar el beso de las buenas noches?

Bella le lanza el portón en la cara. A través del vidrio, Edward no puede escuchar lo que dice, pero lo lee fácilmente en sus labios. Le aconseja, mejor dicho, le ordena de ir a lavarse cierta parte. Edward la mira alejarse. Claro, si ese lugar sería tan bello como el que tiene ella, no le molestaría hacerlo.

Bella abre lentamente la puerta de la casa, entra y la cierra sin hacer ruido. Camina en la punta de los pies en el corredor y se mete en su cuarto. ¡Está a salvo! Rosalie prende la pequeña luz de la mesita de noche.

-¡Bella eres tú! ¡Menos mal, estaba tan preocupada! ¿Pero qué haces así sucia? ¿Te desnudo Edward?

Bella agarra la camisa de noche de la gaveta.

-¡Termine en el estiércol!

Rosalie huele el aire.

-Es cierto, se siente. No sabes qué miedo tuve cuando vi esa moto cayendo. Por un momento pensé que habías sido tú. Eres increíble. En serio. Les enseñamos a esas dos gafas. Hey, ¿y que le paso a mi correa?

Bella le da una mirada fría.

-Rosalie, no quiero escuchar más de correas, de groupies, de Emmett, de carreras y de historias de este tipo. ¿Claro? Es mejor para ti si te callas, sino te tiro fuera de mi cama a patadas y te hago dormir en el suelo. Mejor, ¡te saco de la casa!

-¡No te atreverías!

-¿Quieres probar?

Rosalie la mira. Decide que no es el momento de ponerla a prueba. Bella va hacia el baño.

-Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Di la verdad. Te divertiste bastante con Ed, ¿no?

Bella suspira. Nada que hacer, es irreparable.

…

Edward sube el portón, atraviesa el jardín sin hacer sonido. Después se acerca a la ventana. La cerradura fue alzada. Quizás no ha regresado todavía. Toca con los dedos el vidrio. Las cortinas claras se abren. En la oscuridad aparece la cara sonriente de Lauren. Deja ir las cortinas y abre rápido la ventana.

-Hola ¿qué andabas haciendo?

-Me persiguió la policía.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien. Espero que no hayan agarrado la placa.

-¿Apagaste las luces?

-Claro.

Lauren se aleja. Edward escala ágilmente el muro y entra en su cuarto.

-Ve lento. Mis papás regresaron hace rato.

Lauren cierra la puerta con llave, después salta en su cama y se mete bajo las sabanas.

-Brrr… ¡que frío hace!- Le sonríe. Se quita la camisa de noche por la cabeza y la deja caer a los pies de Edward. La débil luz de la luna entra por la ventana. Sus pequeños senos perfectos se ven claros en la oscuridad. Edward se quita la chaqueta. Por un momento le parece oler el aroma del campo. Es extraño, le parece que está mezclado a un perfume extraño. No le hace mucho caso. Se desnuda y entra en la cama. Se acuesta cerca de ella. Lauren lo abraza fuerte. Edward desliza rápido la mano, le acaricia la espalda, las caderas. Se para entre sus piernas. Lauren suspira a su toque y lo besa. Edward pone sus piernas entre las suyas. Lauren lo para. Se acerca a la mesita de noche. Busca tocando el stereo. Presiona REW. Está regresando una cinta. Un sonido seco le avisa que llego al principio. Lauren presiona PLAY.

-Listo.

Regresa entre sus brazos.

-Así mejor.- Lo besa con pasión. De la cinta del stereo salen bajas las notas de la canción 'Me casare contigo porque'. La voz de Eros acompaña dulcemente sus suspiros.

Es cierto, quizás ella es la mujer más adecuada para él. Lauren sonríe.

Susurra entre el fresco rumor de las sabanas:

-Esta es una de las veces en las cuales es mejor saber moverse, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

Edward le besa un pecho. Esta seguro. Lauren es la mujer más adecuada para él. Después, de repente, se acuerda de ese extraño perfume que tenía la chaqueta. Es perfume Caronne. Se acuerda también a quien pertenece. Por un momento, en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, ya no esta tan seguro.

* * *

><p>Esto me encantaaa! jajaja no se porque, creo que es porque ambos se empiezan a dar cuenta de lo que sienten :) Me muero de ansias por mostrarles el siguiente capitulo ;) jajajajaja Nos vemos!<p> 


	13. Capitulo 13

Siguen leyendo? dejenme sus reviews es que así me doy cuenta de quien lee y quien no, pienso que nadie lo ve.. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo..

* * *

><p>Un sonido insistente. El despertador.<p>

Rosalie lo apaga. Se desliza fuera de la cama sin hacer ruido y se viste. Mira a Bella. Apenas se movió y duerme todavía tranquila boca arriba. Rosalie se acerca al pequeño estante de madera pegado al muro. U2, All Saints, Robbie Williams, Elisa, Tiziano Ferro, Cremonini, Madonna. Quiere algo especial. Ahí está. Controla el volumen y lo baja. Apenas toca la tecla play. Alex Britti dulcemente comienza a cantar. El volumen es justo. Bella abre los ojos. Se voltea sobre la almohada terminando boca abajo. Rosalie le sonríe.

-Hola.

Bella se voltea de la otra parte. Su voz llega un poco ahogada.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Siete menos cinco.

Rosalie se le acerca y la besa en una mejilla.

-¿Paz?

-Mínimo quiero un cruasán de chocolate.

-No hay tiempo, dentro de poco mi mama estará aquí, debo ir a hacerme el análisis.

-Entonces no hay paz.

-Anoche fuiste de verdad increíble.

-Ya te dije que no quería escuchar nada más sobre eso.

Rosalie alarga los brazos.

-Okey, como quieras. ¿Hey, que cosa le digo a tu madre si la encuentro mientras salgo?

-Buenos días.

Bella le sonríe y se echa encima el cubrecama. Rosalie agarra el morral con el cuaderno y se lo pone en la espalda. Esta feliz, hicieron las paces. Bella es muy buena, y ahora también es una groupie.

Rosalie cierra lento la puerta detrás de ella, atraviesa en la punta de los pies el corredor. La puerta de la casa todavía está cerrada con llave. Abre la cerradura, y justo cuando va a salir siente una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Rosalie!

Es Reneé, en un pijama rosa, la cara sin maquillar, ligeramente hinchado y sobretodo somnoliento. Rosalie decide seguir el consejo de Bella y con un:

-Buenos días señora- se va hacia las escaleras.

Sale por el portón. Su mamá no ha llegado todavía. Se sienta en un muro mientras espera. El sol sale frente a ella, la gasolinera levanta las cadenas de las bombas, algunos señores salen rápidos del kiosco de periódicos frente, llevándose bajo el brazo el peso de noticias más o menos catastróficas.

En la luz del día no le quedan dudas. No quisiera a Reneé como madre, absolutamente, aun si es más puntual que la suya.

Bella entra en el baño. Encuentra su cara en el espejo. No es de las mejores. Hacer la groupie no te hacer ser más bonita, al menos no a ella. Abre el agua fría, la deja correr por un momento, después se lava con fuerza la cara.

Alice aparece detrás de ella.

-¡Cuéntame todo! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo es la Serra? ¿Es de verdad tan divertida como dicen? ¿Encontraste alguna amiga mía?

Bella abre el tubo de la pasta de dientes, comienza a empujarlo desde el fondo tratando de hacer el doblez que Alice le hizo justo a la mitad.

-Es una idiotez. Un grupo de idiotas que arriesga inútilmente la vida y cada tanto alguno la pierden.

-Sí ¿pero hay tanta gente? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Dónde se va después? ¿Has visto a las groupies? Que valentía ¿no? ¡Yo nunca podría ser una!-

-Yo lo fui…

-¿En serio? ¿Fuiste una groupie? ¡Guau! Mi hermana es una groupie.

-Oh, no es así gran cosa, te aseguro, y ahora déjame prepararme.

-¡Siempre haces así! Contigo no hay satisfacción. ¿Qué ventaja hay de tener una hermana mayor si no te cuenta nada? ¡Igual ya hemos decidido Jasper y yo que la próxima semana vamos nosotros! ¡Y si quiero, también hago de groupie!- Alice sale del baño. Bella sonríe a sí misma, termina de lavarse los dientes y agarra el cepillo. Nada que hacer. Alice se ha vengado a distancia. Algunos largos cabellos negros están pegados inmovibles y enredados en el cepillo. Bella los recoge con la mano y los bota en el inodoro. Después baja el agua y comienza a peinarse.

Alice aparece detrás de la puerta.

-¿Donde metiste los zapatos que te preste anoche?

-Los boté.

-¿Como que los botaste? ¿Mis zapatos nuevos…?

-Escuchaste bien, los boté. Terminaron en estiércol y estaban arruinados, los tuve que botar. También porque sino Edward no me traía a la casa.

-¿Terminaste en estiércol y después Ed te trajo acá? ¿Y cuando fuiste la groupie?

-Antes.

-¿Detrás de Ed?

-No.

Alice con los pies desnudos sigue a Bella hasta su cuarto.

-Bueno Bella ¿me cuentas como fue todo?

-Escucha Ali, hagamos un pacto, si tú de hoy en adelante limpias el cepillo después de que te peines, yo dentro de unos días te cuento todo. ¿Está bien?

Alice bufa.

-De acuerdo.

Después regresa a su cuarto. Bella se pone el uniforme. No le contaría nunca, lo sabe. Alice quizás habría limpiado el cepillo por los primeros días y después se le olvidaría. Es más ingeniosa que ella.

Reneé entra al cuarto de Bella.

-¿Rosalie durmió aquí?

-Si mamá.

-¿Y dónde?

-En mi cama.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? Cuando yo vine anoche a besarte estabas solo tú.

-Llego mas tarde. No podía estar en su casa porque la mamá hacia una cena.

-¿Y dónde estaba antes?

-No lo sé.

-Bella, no quiero ser responsable también de ella. Piensa que le hubiera sucedido algo y su madre supiera que estaba en otro lado en vez de acá…

-Tienes razón mamá.

-La próxima vez que ella venga a dormir quiero saberlo con tiempo.

-Pero yo te lo dije, antes de que tú salieras anoche, ¿no recuerdas?

Reneé se para un momento a pensar.

-No, no lo recuerdo.

Bella le sonríe ingenuamente como diciendo 'y yo que puedo hacer'. De igual forma sabe perfectamente que no lo podría recordar. Nunca se lo dijo.

-No quisiera nunca tener por hija a una como Rosalie. Siempre saliendo de noche haciendo quien sabe que. No me gusta esa chica, terminara mal, veras.

-Pero mama, ella no hace nada malo, le gusta divertirse pero te aseguro que es buena.

-Lo sé, pero te prefiero a ti.

Reneé le sonríe y la acaricia la quijada, después sale del cuarto. Bella sonríe. Sabe como engañarla. Lleva ya un tiempo diciéndole muchas mentiras. Decide que debería dejar de hacerlo. Pobre Rosalie, aun cuando no tiene nada que ver resulta culpable. Decide perdonarla. Claro, hay que resolver el problema de Emmett, aunque todo a su tiempo. Se mete la falda. Se para frente al espejo, se lleva el cabello hacia atrás, descubriendo su cara y lo aguanta con dos pequeños ganchos laterales. Se mantiene así, mirándose, mientras la canción -Ladron Feliz- sale del stereo. Bella se acuerda de cuanto se parece a su madre. No, aun si supiera todo lo que ella había hecho, Reneé no la cambiaría nunca por Rosalie, tienen muchas cosas similares entre ellas. Uno de esos raros casos donde, sin saberlo, todos están de acuerdo.

El sol se filtra alegre por la ventana de la cocina. Bella termina de comer sus biscochos integrales y bebe la última gota de café que dejo en la taza. Alice cava hasta el fondo. Su cucharilla se agita nerviosa en la caja plástica del pequeño biscocho, tratando de agarrar hasta el último pedazo de chocolate escondido. Reneé ha comprado casi todo lo que le escribieron en la lista. Charlie está feliz. Quizás por un horóscopo positivo, de seguro es por el anhelado café, que finalmente logro beber. También se ha ahorrado de comprar una cafetera grande.

-Bella, hoy es un día bellísimo. Hay mucho sol afuera… no debe hacer mucho frío. Hable antes con tu mamá y estamos de acuerdo. Aun si te pusieron la nota y eso… ¿hoy pueden ir a la escuela en moto!

-Gracias papá, eres muy bueno. Pero sabes, después de lo que hablamos el otro día pensé bien, y quizás tienes razón. Por la mañana ir juntos tú, Alice y yo se volvió casi un ritual, un amuleto de suerte. Y también es un buen momento: podemos hablar de todo, comenzar juntos el día. Es mejor así, ¿no?

Alice no cree lo que está escuchando.

-Bella, disculpa, vayamos en moto. Con papa hablamos siempre, podemos estar en las noches durante la cena, la mañana del domingo.

Bella le agarra el brazo apretándolo con mucha fuerza.

-Pero Ali, es mejor así, en serio, vayamos con él.

Se lo aprieta de nuevo.

-Recuerda que te dije anoche, no me siento bien. Desde la próxima semana quizás iremos en moto, que hará aun más calor.- Esta última indirecta no le deja más dudas. Es un mensaje. Alice es una chica intuitiva, más o menos.

-Si papa, Bella tiene razón ¡vamos contigo!

Charlie bebe feliz el último trago del café. Es bello tener dos hijas así. No pasa todo el tiempo sentirse así de querido.

-Bien muchachas, entonces salgamos, sino se hace tarde la escuela.- Charlie va en el garaje a agarrar el carro mientras Bella y Alice se paraban frente al portón a esperarlo.

-¡Lograste entender, finalmente! ¿Acaso tenía que partirte el brazo?

-Me lo podías decir antes, ¿no?

-¿Que iba a saber yo que justamente hoy nos dan el permiso de ir en moto?

-¿Pero porque no la quieres usar?

-Fácil, porque no está.

-¿No está la moto? ¿Y donde esta? ¿Pero no saliste con ella anoche?

-Si.

-¿Entonces? ¿Terminaste en el estiércol con la Moto y la dejaste botada también?

-No, la deje en la Serra y cuando regresamos no estaba.

-¡No te creo!

-Créelo.

-¡No lo quiero creer! Mi moto.

-Si es por eso, a mi fue que la regalaron.

-Sí, ¿pero quien la mando a arreglar? ¿Quien le cambio unas partes? El próximo año papa y mama te comprarían el carro y seria mía. No lo puedo creer.

Charlie se para ahí enfrente. Baja la ventanilla eléctrica.

-Bella, ¿donde está la moto? No está en el garaje.

Alice cierra los ojos.

-Nada papa, la metí detrás por el patio. Te da tanto fastidio cuando sales. Pienso que esta mejor dejarla afuera.

-Bromeas, métela rápido adentro. ¿Y si te la roban? Mira que tu mamá y yo no tenemos intención de comprártela de nuevo. Apúrate y métela adentro. Toma, estas son las llaves.

Alice se monta detrás mientras Bella se aleja hacia el garaje fingiendo de buscar en el mazo la llave correcta. Al llegar al patio Bella se pone a pensar. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Al menos esta noche debo tener la moto. Si no, debo conseguir otra solución. Maldición Rosalie, es ella que me puso en este enredo, y es ella la que me debe sacar. Bella siente el sonido del Mercedes que llega en retroceso. Corre hacia el garaje. Se inclina sobre la cerradura. Apenas a tiempo. El Mercedes sale por la esquina y se detiene frente a ella. Bella pretende que está cerrando el garaje y se dirige sonriente al carro.

-Listo, la puse en su lugar.- Bella logro que le saliera bien, pero quizás es mejor conseguir la moto lo más rápido que pudiera. Mientras sube al carro se siente observada. Mira arriba. Tiene razón.

El chico que vive en el segundo piso esta extrañado. Debe haber visto todo. En realidad, no ha visto nada, y es por eso que tiene una actitud perpleja. Ella le sonríe tratando de relajarlo. El intercambia la sonrisa, pero entiende perfectamente que hay algo que no está claro.

El Mercedes se aleja. Bella regresan las llaves al padre y le sonríe.

-¿La pegaste bien al muro?-

-Pegadísima. No te puede fastidiar.- Bella se voltea hacia Alice. Esta sentada con los brazos cruzados. Esta molesta.

-¡Anda Alice, vamos la próxima semana a la escuela con la moto!

-Espero que sea así.

El auto se para a la salida del complejo frente a la barra que lentamente comienza a alzarse. Charlie saluda al portero que le hace la señal de pararse un momento. Sale de la vigilancia con un paquete en la mano.

-Buenos días doctor, disculpe, dejaron este paquete para Bella.

Bella lo agarra curiosa. El auto marcha dulcemente, mientras la ventanilla se cierra. Alice se inclina hacia delante, llevada por la curiosidad. También Charlie echa una ojeada para ver que es.

Bella sonríe.

-¿Quien quiere un pedazo? Es un cruasán de chocolate.

Bella agarra el cruasán y comienza a comerlo.

-¿Papá?- Charlie niega con la cabeza.

-¿Ali?

-No, gracias.- Quizás esperaba que en ese paquete hubieran noticias de la moto de 'ellas'.

-Mejor así, me lo como todo yo. No saben que se pierden…- Rosalie de verdad es un tesoro, sabe siempre como hacerse perdonar. Ahora debe solo encontrar la moto antes de las ocho.

En la entrada de la escuela las chicas charlan alegres esperando el sonido de la campana. Bella y Alice bajan del carro y saludan al padre. El Mercedes se aleja en el tráfico. Rápido un grupo de chicas corren hacia ellas.

-¿Bella, es cierto que ayer fuiste a la Serra e hiciste la groupie?-

-¿Es cierto que huiste fugando de la policía?-

-¿Un policía te agarro por los cabellos, Ed lo golpeo y escaparon en su moto?-

-¿Es cierto que murieron dos muchachos?- Alice escucha incrédula. La moto no fue sacrificada inútilmente. Aquella es la verdadera gloria. Bella no cree lo que escuchan sus orejas. ¿Como hacen para saber todo? No completamente todo. La historia del estiércol, por suerte, permaneció secreta. El sonido de la campana la salva.

Mientras sube las escaleras, responde vagamente a algunas preguntas de las amigas más simpáticas. Aquel día es una celebridad. Alice la saluda con afecto.

-¡Chao Bella, nos vemos en el receso!- Increíble. Desde que van a la escuela nunca se lo había dicho. Mira a Alice alejarse rodeada de algunas amigas. Todas le caminan alrededor haciéndole miles preguntas. También ella esta regocijándose de su momento de notoriedad. Es justo, al final ella le había botado sus zapatos. Espera solo que no cuente acerca del estiércol.

Un joven pastor que viene de una parroquia cercana se sienta en la cátedra. Es la primera hora, la de religión. La diversión preferida de todas es meterlo en dificultad con preguntas acerca del sexo y relaciones prematrimoniales. Narran desinhibidas ejemplos precisos y hechos sucedidos a tremendas y fantasmales amigas, que casi siempre, son ellas mismas. Prácticamente, esa hora de religión se transformo en una verdadera hora de educación sexual, la única materia en la cual todo el salón habría tenido la suficiencia completa.

El pastor trata de esquivar una pregunta bien precisa acerca de su vida privada antes de tomar los votos. Abre la Biblia cortando así el gran interés que se genero alrededor de sus improbables pecados. Bella revisa el diario. La próxima hora es griego.

La Sra. Evans interroga. Está por cerrar el último trimestre antes de los exámenes de aptitud. Al terminar las materias no habría más interrogaciones. Revisa las marcas que tiene. Faltan solo tres para completar el ciclo. Quienes serian las 'afortunadas'. Bella lee los nombres. Esta de nuevo Victoria Marshall. Pobrecita, bella semana que le ha tocado. Bella se voltea hacia ella. Esta con las manos en las mejillas y mira al frente. Bella la llama con un susurro. Victoria se da cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pendiente que hoy la Sra. Evans te interroga en griego.

-Lo sé.- Victoria le sonríe, después mueve de la espalda de la compañera de frente el libro que ha apoyado en ella. El de gramática griega. -Estoy repasando.

Bella le sonríe. Para lo que le serviría de todas formas. Quizás era mejor si hubiera prestado atención a religión. En realidad, solo un milagro la salvaría. La campana suena. El joven pastor se aleja. Lleva consigo un maletín de piel suave oscura y también unas últimas dudas. Su forma de caminar es una sincera confesión. Si de joven ha cometido pecados, ellas, las chicas en general, no tuvieron la culpa.

-¡Hola Bella!

-Rosalie ¿como estas?

Rosalie pone el morral sobre el pupitre de Bella.

-¡Bien, con un litro de sangre menos!

-Es cierto. ¿Cómo te fue en los análisis?

Rosalie se arremanga la camisa azul del uniforme mostrando su pálido brazo.

-¡Mira aquí!- Le indica una inyección de la punta ligeramente enrojecida de sangre. -Esto no es nada. No sabes cuánto tardo ese medico para conseguirme la vena. Dos horas. Me ha pinchado todo alrededor y mas puyas bajo el brazo, decía el que para hacer salir la vena. Según yo, solo para hacerme mal, me odia. Siempre me ha odiado ese doctor. Después comenzó a decir que no iba a parar nunca. Clásico, para no hacerme pensar en la inyección. ¡Me dice que tengo venas reales, la sangre azul, que debo ser una princesa! ¡Y después ya! Me mete completamente esa aguja en el brazo. Pero yo le hice ver quien era la princesa. Le dispare un 'Hijo de puta'…

-¡Rosalie!

-Eres más gentil. Mi mamá me dio una cachetada en la boca. No sé quien me lastimo más, ella o el doctor que odio. Cuando tienes miedo del dolor físico solo quieres silencio alrededor de ti, pero ellos nunca lo entienden. Imagínate que cuando estábamos saliendo se la dio de chistoso con mi madre.- Rosalie imita el tono. -Una cosa es segura señora, con estas venas su hija difícilmente se podrá drogar.- Pésimo, me dio ganas de vomitar. La única cosa positiva de todo esto fue que después, mi madre me llevo a desayunar. ¡Me comí un pastel fabuloso! Por cierto ¿recibiste mi paquete?

-¡Sí, gracias!

-No, porque ese portero tuyo tiene la cara de uno que siempre debe saber lo que hay en los paquetes que dejas. Es peor que una máquina de rayos x… se ve que todavía estoy alborotada por los análisis, ¿no?

-Bastante.

-¿Entonces no se comió tu cruasán?

-No.- Dice Bella sonriendo.

-¿Me perdonaste?

-Casi.

-¿Como que casi? ¿Que, debo dejarte dos?

-No, debes conseguirme mi moto antes de las ocho.

-¿Tu moto? ¿Y cómo hago? Quien sabe donde termino. ¿Quién la tiene? ¿Quien la agarro? ¿Cómo se yo?-

-¿Qué se yo? Tú siempre sabes todo. Estás bien metida en el ambiente. Eres la

'mujer' de Emmett. Una cosa es segura, cuando mi papá llegue esta noche a las ocho, la moto debe estar en el garaje…

-¡Hale!- La Sra. Evans está en la puerta. -Vaya a su puesto, por favor.

-Sí, discúlpeme profesora, estaba preguntando que habían hecho en la hora de religión.

-Lo dudo… igual vaya a sentarse.- La Sra. Evans va a la cátedra. Rosalie agarra el morral. Bella la detiene.

-Tengo una idea. No se necesita conseguir mi moto, al menos no tan rápido.-

Rosalie sonríe.

-Menos mal. ¡Era imposible! ¿Pero como haremos? ¿Cuando tu padre regrese y no consiga la moto que dirás?

-Mi papa si conseguirá la Moto en el garaje.

-¿Y cómo?-

-Fácil, pondremos la tuya.

-¿Mi moto?

-Claro, para mi papa son idénticas. Nunca se dará cuenta.

-Pero y yo como…

-¡Hale!

Rosalie no da tiempo para responder.

-Esta lección de religión debe haber sido interesantísima. Venga mientras tanto y déjeme ver la justificación.- Rosalie se pone el bolso y le da una última mirada a Bella.

-Hablamos después.

Rosalie va a la cátedra. Saca afuera el diario y lo abre en la página de justificaciones. La Sra. Evans se lo quita de las manos. Lo lee y lo firma.

-Está bien, te hiciste análisis, ¿no? A usted le deberían hacer una transfusión de cultura en vez de exámenes de sangre.

Mahela como fiel aduladora ríe con el chiste. Pero es tan chillona que hasta la Sra. Evans se mantiene fastidiada de esa fingida diversión.

-Cierto, hay alguien mas que debe enseñarme su diario firmado.- La Sra. Evans mira irónica a Bella. -Cierto Swan?

Bella le lleva el diario ya abierto con la nota firmada. La Sra. Evans lo revisa.

-¿Que ha dicho su madre?

-Me ha castigado.- No es cierto, pero es mejor darle la victoria del todo.

De hecho, la Sra. Evans sonríe al oírlo.

-Ha hecho bien.- Después se dirige al resto de la clase: -Es importante que sus padres sepan apreciar el trabajo hecho por nosotros, los profesores, y lo apoyen plenamente.- De arriba para abajo todas asienten. -Su madre, Swan, es una mujer muy comprensiva. Sabe bien que lo que hago, lo hago solo por su bien. Tenga.- Le devuelve el diario. Bella regresa a su puesto. Extraño modo de hacerme bien, un dos en latín y una nota. ¿Y si me odiara que haría? La Sra. Evans saca de su viejo maletín de piel las tareas de griego dobladas a la mitad. Se abren sobre el escritorio expandiendo en la clase la mágica duda de haber al menos alcanzado la suficiencia.

-Les anuncio que fue una carnicería. Deben solo esperar que no salga griego en la prueba de aptitud.

Todas están tranquilas. Ya saben cual saldrá: latín. Todas fingen no saberlo. En realidad esa podría ser una clase de actrices. Roles dramáticos, a juzgar por el momento.

-Jones, tres. Daniells, tres. Collingwood, cuatro.- Una detrás de la otra, las chicas van a la cátedra a retirar su tarea en silencio. -Green, cuatro. Hutchinson, cuatro con más.

Hay una especie de procesión fúnebre. Todas regresan a su puesto y abren rápido la tarea buscando entender la razón de todos esos rayones rojos. Es un trabajo inútil, igual como el intento de traducción que les salió mal.

-Rumsfeld, cuatro y medio.- Una chica se alza haciendo señal de victoria. De hecho, para ella lo es. Nunca ha salido del cuatro. Aquel medio voto es un verdadero regalo. -Gaffigan, cinco.- Una chica pálida, con los ojos gruesos y los cabellos pegados, siempre habituada a siete, se sorprende.

Se alza del pupitre y va con paso lento hacia la cátedra preguntándose en donde se habrá equivocado. Un escalofrío de alegría recorre los pupitres. Es una de las sabelotodo de la clase, y nunca deja copiar sus tareas.

-¿Que te paso? ¿Quizás no estabas muy bien? ¿O quizás esta clase de analfabetas también te ha contagiado a ti?- La muchacha le da una sonrisa. Y con un débil 'Si, no me sentía segura.'- Regresa a su puesto.

Una cosa es segura. Ahora está verdaderamente mal. Ella, Gaffigan. Esa de las versiones imposibles, tener cinco. Abre la tarea. Lo lee rápidamente, encuentra su trágico error. Bate el puño sobre el pupitre. ¿Cómo se pudo confundir? Se lleva la mano entre los cabellos desesperada. La felicidad de la clase llega a vértices increíbles.

-Aldridge, cinco y medio. Smith, seis.- Ya paso. Esas de la clase que aun no habían retirado la tarea dan un suspiro. Ahora tienen la suficiencia asegurada.

La Sra. Evans entrega las tareas en orden creciente, primero las notas peores, después lentamente sale a la suficiencia y a algunos seis u ochos. Ahí se detiene. Nunca ha puesto más nota. Y un ocho es un evento para nada malo.

-Brown, seis. Ricci, seis y medio.- Algunas chicas esperan tranquilas sus notas, habituadas a encontrarse en la zona alta de la clasificación.

Pero para Rosalie esto es un verdadero milagro. No cree sus orejas. ¿Ricci seis y medio? Entonces ha tenido esa nota, si no más. Se imagina llegando donde su madre a almorzar y decirle 'Mama saque siete en griego'. Se desmayaría. La última vez que saco siete fue en historia. Acerca de Colon. Cristóbal le gustaba mucho, desde que vio una foto de él en un libro que lo retrataba con una bandana roja en el cuello. Un verdadero jefe. Viajero, decidido, hombre de pocas palabras. Y entonces, bien o mal, el primero en ir a América. Fue el que lanzo la moda de los Status. Pensándolo bien, tiene una vaga semejanza entre él y Emmett.

-Swan, siete.- Rosalie sonríe feliz por la amiga.

-Que bien Bella.- Bella se voltea hacia ella y la saluda. Una vez al menos no se sentirá tan mal por sacar más que Rosalie.

-Hale.- Rosalie salta fuera del pupitre y se dirige veloz hacia la cátedra. Esta eufórica. Ahora es al menos un siete. -Hale, cuatro.- Rosalie se queda sin palabras. -Tu tarea debe haberse metido entre estas por accidente.- Se disculpa la Sra. Evans sonriendo. Rosalie agarra su tarea y regresa derrotada al banco. Por un momento lo creyó. Como hubiera sido bello tener siete. Se sienta. La Sra. Evans la mira sonriendo, después regresa a leer las notas de las últimas tareas.

Lo ha hecho a propósito esa estúpida. Rosalie está segura. Por la rabia los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Diablos, ¿cómo logro engañarse? Siete en una versión de griego, es imposible. Debía entender que algo extraño había. Siente un susurro a su derecha. Se voltea. Es Bella. Rosalie trata de sonreír con un resultado pobre. Bella le muestra un pañuelo. Rosalie asiente. Bella lo anuda y se lo lanza. Rosalie lo agarra al vuelo. Bella se inclina detrás de ella.

-¡Llorona! Deberías hacer de groupie. Después de eso, todo el resto parece una tontería.

Rosalie comienza a reír con gusto. La Sra. Evans la mira fastidiada. Rosalie alza la mano disculpándose, después se sopla la nariz y aprovechándose del pañuelo frente a la cara, alza el dedo del medio. Cualquier chica alrededor de ella se da cuenta y ríe divertida.

La Sra. Evans golpea el puño contra la cátedra.

-¡Silencio! Ahora voy a interrogar.

Abre el registro.

-Brown y Ricci.

Las dos chicas van a la cátedra, entregan sus cuadernos y esperan en el muro, listas para ser fusiladas de preguntas. La Sra. Evans mira de nuevo el registro.

-Smith.

Ashley Smith se alza del pupitre sorprendida. Aquel día no le tocaba a ella. Debía interrogar a Brown, Ricci y Marshall. Lo sabían todas. Va en silencio a la cátedra y entrega su cuaderno tratando de esconder su desesperación. En realidad, es bastante evidente. No está preparada para nada. La Sra. Evans recoge los cuadernos, los mete uno sobre el otro emparejando los bordes con las dos manos.

-Bien, con ustedes termino el ciclo de interrogaciones, espero meter las notas de griego. Estudiaremos mas latino. Bueno, se los diré de una. Casi seguramente será esta la materia que saldrá…

Gran secreto, piensa la mayor parte de la clase dentro de sí mismo. Solo una chica tiene otro pensamiento. Victoria Marshall. ¿Como la Sra. Evans no la llamo? ¿Por qué no la interrogaran a ella, en vez de a Smith, como sería justo? ¿Quizás la Sra. Evans está proyectando algo para ella? Su situación no es de las mejores. Tiene ya dos cincos y no es el momento de empeorarla. Igual, la profesora no puede nunca equivocarse. La Sra. Evans no se equivoca nunca. Esta es una regla de oro de los Roosevelt.

Victoria Marshall quiere tener su tercera interrogación, que sobretodo la espera. Llama, sin hacerse ver, la atención de Bella.

-Lo siento, no sé qué decirte. Según yo, deberías ser interrogada tú.

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que se equivoco la Sra. Evans?

-Quizás. Pero sabes como es. Mejor no decírselo.

-Sí, pero si no se lo digo no me dejan presentar los exámenes después.

Bella alarga los brazos.

-No sé qué hacer…- Se lamenta de verdad. Comienza la interrogación. Victoria se agita nerviosa en su pupitre. No sabe comportarse. Al final decide intervenir. Alza la mano. La Sra. Evans la ve.

-¿Si Marshall, que pasa?

-Lo siento profesora. No deseo molestarla. Pero creo que me falta la tercera interrogación.- Marshall sonríe tratando de hacer pasar el hecho de que la está acusando de haberse equivocado. La Sra. Evans resopla.

-Veamos rápido.- Agarra dos cuadernos para ayudarse en la búsqueda. Parece que jugara batalla naval. Pero sobre el registro.

-Marshall… Marshall… Aquí esta: interrogada el dieciocho de marzo, naturalmente un menos. ¿Satisfecha? De hecho…- revisa las otras notas -… no sé si podrás presentar el examen.

Un débil 'gracias' sale de la boca de Victoria. Prácticamente fue destruida. La Sra. Evans con aire de suficiencia continúa interrogando. Bella revisa el diario. Dieciocho de marzo. Justo la fecha cuando Smith fue interrogada. No hay dudas. La Sra. Evans se tuvo que haber equivocado. ¿Pero cómo lo puede probar? Es su palabra contra la de la profesora. Lo que significaría otra nota. Pobre Marshall, tiene mala suerte. Si se queda todo así podría tener el año en juego. Abre las hojas de las otras materias. Dieciocho de marzo. Es un jueves. Revisa también las lecciones. Qué extraño, ese día Marshall no la interrogaron en ninguna materia. Quizás es solo casualidad, quizás no. Se estira en el pupitre.

-Victoria.

-¿Qué pasa?- Marshall está destruida. Se siente mal, pobrecita.

-¿Me pasas tu diario?

-¿Por qué?

-Debo ver una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Después te lo digo… pásamelo, anda.

Por un momento una luz de esperanza se enciende en los ojos de Victoria. Le pasa el diario. Bella lo abre. Va a las últimas páginas. Victoria la mira esperanzada. Bella sonríe. Se gira hacia ella y le regresa el diario.

-¡Tienes suerte!- Victoria sonríe. Ahora está más segura.

De repente, Bella alza la mano.

-Disculpe, profesora…

La Sra. Evans se voltea hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa Swan? ¿Tú tampoco fuiste interrogada? Hoy están fastidiosas muchachas. ¿Qué pasa?

Bella se alza. Se queda un momento en silencio. Los ojos de la clase están todos sobre ella. Sobre todo los de Victoria. Bella mira a Rosalie. También ella, como las otras, espera curiosa. Le sonríe. En el fondo está bien. La Sra. Evans puso a propósito la tarea de Rosalie entre las que tenían siete.

-Le quiero decir, profesora, que usted se ha equivocado.

Un murmullo general inunda la clase. Las chicas parecen enloquecer. Bella esta tranquilla.

La Sra. Evans se pone roja de la rabia, pero se controla.

-¡Silencio! ¿Ah sí, Swan, y en qué cosa?

-Usted el dieciocho de marzo no pudo haber interrogado a Victoria Marshall.

-Como no, está escrito aquí, en mi registro. ¿Quiere verlo? Aquí esta, dieciocho de marzo, negativo a Victoria Marshall. Comienzo a pensar que a usted le gustan las notas.

-Aquel negativo es de Ashley Smith. Se ha equivocado al escribir y se lo coloco a Marshall.

La Sra. Evans parece explotar de rabia.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, yo se que usted marca todo en su diario. Pero es su palabra contra la mía. Y si yo digo que ese día e interrogado a Marshall quiere decir que es así.

-Sin embargo, yo digo que no. Usted se ha equivocado. El dieciocho de marzo no pudo haber interrogado a Victoria Marshall.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque ese día, Victoria Marshall estaba ausente.

La Sra. Evans se exalta. Agarra el registro general y comienza a hojearlo hacia atrás, como enloquecida. Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho de marzo. Revisa frenéticamente las ausencias. Green, Jones y ahí está. La Sra. Evans se mueve en su silla. No cree sus ojos. Marshall. Ese apellido escrito por su misma mano estampada en letras de fuego. Su vergüenza. Su error. No sirve de nada. La Sra. Evans mira a Bella. Esta destruida. Bella se sienta lentamente. Todas las compañeras se voltean hacia ella. Un murmullo general se alza rápido en la clase.

-Así es Bella, así es.- Bella finge no escucharlos.

Pero aquel lento susurrar llega a las orejas de la Sra. Evans, esas palabras como terribles pedazos de hielo la golpean fríamente, cortantes como el peso de lo que perdió. La imagen frente a la clase. Su clase. Y después esas frases que le salen así pesadas y fatigosas, el subrayar el error.

-Smith vaya a su puesto. Venga Marshall.- Bella baja los ojos al pupitre. La justicia se hizo. Después, lentamente alza la cara. Mira a Rosalie. Sus miradas se cruzan y mil palabras vuelan silenciosas entre esos pupitres. De hoy en adelante, también la Sra. Evans se puede equivocar. La legendaria regla de oro se rompe.

Cae al suelo, rompiéndose en millones de pedazos como un frágil cristal fugado de las manos de una inexperta y joven camarera. Pero Bella no ve a ninguna dueña gritándole. Donde sea que se voltee, solo los ojos felices de sus compañeras, orgullosas y divertidas de su coraje. Después mira más lejos. Y eso que ve le da miedo. La Sra. Evans está ahí viéndola. Su mirada, privada de expresión, tiene la dureza de una piedra gris sobre la cual fue esculpida con cansancio la palabra odio. Por un momento Bella se arrepiente de no haber tenido miedo.


End file.
